El Heredero del Mal
by CarriettaWhite
Summary: En una nueva Era donde todo ha cambiado, el Mundo de las Sombras y el Mundano son el mismo. El Reino de Idris fue gobernado por la linea Morgenstern por 300 años hasta ser derrocados por Robert Lightwood y El Circulo. Ahora 11 años después, cansados de la tiranía del nuevo Rey, un nuevo ejercito se alzara encabezados por los herederos legítimos de la Corona de Cristal.
1. El Ascenso

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 _ **El Ascenso del Usurpador - Idris año 2450**_

* * *

Olía a humo, asfixiante y matador.

Por todas partes un gas oscuro y toxico se filtraba por la puerta, las ventanas y los pequeños orificios de las paredes, los ojos picaban y no veía absolutamente nada. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero recorde como mi padre decia que las princesas no lloraban, que ellas eran fuertes y hermosas, que en realidad todas las mujeres de nuestra linea familiar habian sido valientes y llenas de mucho coraje para proteger a su pueblo de todo aquel que quisiera dañarlo

Podía sentir la mano de mi hermano sobre la mia, apretándola tan fuerte que pensé que me la rompería, pero en realidad eso me ayudaba mucho con la ansiedad que sufria en esos moemntos. Mi madre en cambio estaba sentada en frente de nosotros, aun era capaz de distinguir su radiante cabello igual al mio, aunque no sabía muy bien que era lo que sucedia

Recuerdo haber estado corriendo por los jardines buscando a nuestro gato, recuerdo quedarme viendo una de las flores que estaba allí cuando el guardia a cargo de vigilarme grito mi nombre intentando llamar mi atención, yo voltee a verlo y este ya se dirigía corriendo hacia mi

Al ser un hombre lobo llego en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba y sin pedir permiso ni nada me cargo sobre su hombro y corrió hacia el interior, fue allí cuando pude ver de que huíamos, al otro lado del jardín donde se encuentran los establos y una de las puertas para ingresar al Castillo, esta se hallaba en llamas, el fuego era alto y este la consumía lentamente

Los caballos huían del establo y veía como varias personas vestidas de negro y azul entraban al lugar con armas en las manos, no pude ver más ya que me encontraba dentro del palacio nuevamente pero aun asi pude escuchar los gritos de miedo y horror.

Eran gritos de muerte.

Aun los escucho, aquellas doncellas a las que rebanaron la garganta, las hadas a las que cortaron las cabezas y las exhiben en picas por los muros de mi hogar, como luego de matar a los hombres lobo en su forma lobezna los despellejaron y usaron sus pieles en las paredes del palacio

Cuando me encontraba encerrada en la celda más profunda de las mazmorras podía oír los lamentos y gemidos de dolor, tristeza y culpa, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían los nuevos guardias, con sus uniformes negros y azules de cuero, pude ver que usaban runas y cuchillos serafines, aquellos que se habían dejado de usar por que no existía más amenaza demoniaca

Luego recordó que esas armas también eran capaces de matar vampiros, brujos, hombres lobo y hadas.

Estando allí en esa celda sucia y descuidada que olía a mierda de caballo, podía seguir viéndolo, recuerda como el humo quemaba sus ojos por el esfuerzo de visualizar algo, podía sentir los brazos de su hermano protegiéndola de los intrusos y podía seguir escuchando los gritos de misericordia y dolor que su madre daba a los atacantes

Pude ver su sangre derramada en el suelo y su cuerpo en una extraña posición con los ojos desorbitados mirando hacia la nada, la sangre cubría todo su estómago y salía por su boca y nariz, el hermoso cabello rojizo de su madre se unía con su sangre produciendo una imagen aún más perturbadora

Recuerda haber gritado, decir su nombre, el de su padre y el de su hermano que le respondía pero ella no podía escucharlo

Creo que lo peor de todo es que en ese tiempo que estuvo allí en esa celda estuvo esperando que alguien llegara y les dijera que todo había sido una equivocación, que aquel ataque no había significado nada y que su padre entraría por la puerta de metal y les diría que todo saldría bien

Es una pena que después de un mes estando allí abajo no fue su padre quien fue a por ellos, y tampoco les dijeron que todo era un error, solo le confirmaron sus más grandes miedos

Aquel lugar ya no era su hogar, esa palabra ya no existía, su familia había muerto y su lugar había sido usurpado, lo único que le quedaba era huir de aquellos monstruos que se atrevieron un día llamarse sus amigos. Desde ahora en adelante nadie podía salvarla, solo ella era capaz de ello

Era de día cuando se infiltraron, habían trabajado durante meses para llevar a cabo el plan, había pasado noches en vela y su esposa se preocupaba cada vez más, su hijo menor tenía ya dos años de edad y seguía llorando por sus ausencias, él sabía que su matrimonio no sería el mismo después de todas aquellas faltas, pero estaba seguro que todo valdría la pena

Pensó que se sentiría culpable al conspirar contra el, aquel hombre que llamaba hermano y visitaba cada vez que podía, pero la realidad es que cuando pude sentarse en aquella hermosa silla, en el trono, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Después de todo fueron sus antepasados los que se equivocaron al dejar que tal línea de sangre los gobernara, ellos no poseían la mano de hierro necesaria para tomar decisiones difíciles, no tenían la astucia ni el ingenio para planificar guerras y sin duda podían llegar a ser muy retorcidos

Después de todo si poseyeran todas las virtudes que el tenia hubieran previsto que ese ataque iba a ocurrir, eran demasiado confiados, muy humanos para su propio bien, la sangre de ángel que corría por sus venas pareciera que no existiera, pero a pesar de ello se alegró que no hubieran podido detenerlo, todos en el Reino tenían que saber que el verdadero Rey no se hallaba escondido en su castillo de Cristal, ese hombre que debía regir por sobre todo estaba ahora recuperando lo que le pertenecía

Recuerda como el fuego cobro vida en el lugar, los gritos de los traicioneros y el ejército de aquellos inútiles que ahora pagaban el precio, cuando camino hacia la sala del trono y encontró al afamado Rey de Plata sobre su trono con la espada en mano no pudo evitar reír, aquel hombre severo y "valiente" se encontraba escondido en sus muros mientras sus hombres morían por el

Bueno no sus hombres, aquellos monstruos que el hacía llamar amigos

Robert le había advertido una vez a su amigo que relacionarse con aquellos híbridos demoniacos le traerían consecuencias, que ya habían construido su reinado y que debían deshacerse de esas bestias antes de que fuera tarde, podían crear una nueva Era, libre de la sangre demoniaca y el demonio que aun asechaba en sus ciudades y en sus calles

El no lo escucho, lo llamo un fanático y lo acuso de traicionar aliados poderosos, pero la realidad fue que el hombre más poderoso de esas tierras era el mismo al que había echado de la sala y vuelto su enemigo

Cuando durmió esa noche aun podía sentir la sangre de Valentine Morgenstern en su rostro, su espada atravesando su cuello y la sangre derramada sobre el suelo de oro, la llamada Corona de Cristal cayó al piso en repiqueteo y el aun en su momento mas glorioso la tomo en manos y pudo sentir que volvia a casa

Sentado en la enorme silla real con el poder embargándolo vio como sus hombres traían ante sus ojos a los niños de Jocelyn, estos tenían expresiones de terror en sus caritas angelicales, él los hubiera matado allí mismo si no fuera porque su mejor amigo, Wayland, que se hallaba ahora a su lado comentándole las pérdidas de la batalla lo convenció de que matarlos crearía más odio en el pueblo por aquellos que no veían en sus ojos todo aquello de buena manera

Pero cometio un error, el lo sabia desde que pronuncio aquellas palabras pero es que en aquel momento pensó que la piedad y misericordia eran dignas en cualquier Rey, pues se había equivocado, ninguno de esas miserables Estrellas merecia su piedad, y debio haberlos exterminado cuando tuvo la oportunidad

Fue un mes después de aquel triunfo cuando le comunicaron que unos monstruos infiltrados en sus muros habían liberado a los pequeños príncipes y huido de sus manos, recuerda gritar de rabia haciendo que su consejo se sobresaltara ante su ira, fue allí también que se dio cuenta de su poder e influencia sobre aquellos que se hacían llamar Compañeros

Organizo muchas búsquedas y prometió mucho dinero al que le trajera aquellos niños vivos o muertos, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos esos Morgenstern se habían desvanecido en el aire, nadie les había visto ni siquiera el rastro, y fue por ello que se relajo, supuso que unos jóvenes en el exilio sin ningún tipo de ayuda no suponían peligro alguno a su Corona, después de todo ningún cazador de sombras ayudaría a tales vándalos

Por ello siguió el tiempo y su paranoia se rebajo unos centímetros, su amada esposa le había dado no solo una niña si no que a los dos años de la victoria le proporciono otro hermoso bebe al que llamo Maxwell

La vida era buena y el reino comenzó a seguir un curso de paz a pesar de las renitencias que llevaban algunos con el nuevo dueño de la Corona de Cristal, hubo casas que aun aclamaban su lealtad a la Estrella pero fue por ello mismo que fueron castigados, expulsándolos de cierta manera de la sociedad manteniéndolos desinformados y sin ningún tipo de influencia en el Reino de Idris

El Ascenso de los Lightwood al poder fue imparable, el Rey Robert y la Reina Maryse eran de increíble belleza al igual que sus hijos, el heredero al trono Alexander, la preciosa princesa Isabelle y el pequeño Max, eran la imagen de una familia fuerte y capaz, era una pena que en su camino al poder cometieran muchísimos errores los cuales pagarían con sangre a su tiempo.

* * *

Hola bueno este es mi primera historia de cazadores de sombras, esta basada en ese mundo y saque varias ideas de Una Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, nada de esto me pertenece, por favor comenten si les gusta o no el rumbo de la historia, Gracias!


	2. Hermanos de Vida

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podres notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 ** _Hermanos de Vida - Idris, capital Alacante año 2461_**

* * *

— ¡Jace! —grito una voz femenina que se escucho por todo el pasillo, al final de el se encontraba su madre que solo atino a suspirar de forma cansada

Al frente de ella su hija, con el cabello oscuro arreglado perfectamente en una media cola con flores en la cabeza se encontraba gritando de una forma que una dama sin duda no haría, sus manos retorcían la falda azul de su nuevo vestido y su rostro reflejaba frustración

Isabelle estaba mas que enfadada, sentía como la ira corria por sus venas y todo era a causa de su estúpido hermano y su mas imbécil amigo, aquellos idiotas estaban tan muertos que cuando los atrapara suplicarían piedad

En medio de sus pensamientos sobre como torturar a los muchachos no noto que alguien se acercaba y le colocaba un mano en el hombro, por ello se sobresalto y abrió la boca para gritar pero luego enmudecio al notar que era su madre con expresión severa quien estaba frente a ella

—Cariño—le dijo calmadamente pero apretando su hombro—¿Hay una buena razón por la que estes gritando como loca?

Isabelle abrió la boca dispuesta a expresar sus razones a gritos pero viendo aquello la Reina la volvió a callar alzando su mano

—Si vuelves a gritar me vere obligada a tomar medidas Isabelle—la calla seriamente—Sabes como odio verte subir la voz

Su hija usando toda su fuerza para no voltear los ojos, respira profundo y habla

—Lo que pasa es que tu querido hijo y su guardia han arruinado uno de mis vestidos favoritos—dice mostrándole la tela en sus manos, la Reina al verla comprende su furia, la hermosa tela de seda morada se encontraba manchada de un liquido rojo desconocido

La mujer reprime una sonrisa y mira dulcemente a su hija que la ve mas que enojada si no con indignación

— ¿Te estas riendo?—exclama Isabelle sin poder creerlo

—Oh vamos cariño sabes que tan bromistas pueden llegar a ser tu hermano y Jace—

Isabelle negando con la cabeza reclama—Alec solo se comporta de esa manera por la influencia de Jace, son unos idiotas ambos y cuando los vea…—

—Bueno pero ese cuando los vea lo dejaras para después, ahora mismo tu padre requiere de la presencia de sus hijos en el comedor

La chica resignada al escuchar el pedido de su padre, asiente la cabeza y dejando el vestido arruinado en el piso de su habitación bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su madre ambas se dirigen al comedor real

Aun esta riendo a pesar de haber corrido al menos 1 kilometro asegurándose de separarse lo mas posible de la fierecilla Lightwood, a su lado esta su querido Parabatai, el príncipe respiraba entrecortadamente y tenia una expresión de pánico en su rostro mientras corría a su lado, el rubio solo pudo atinar a reir mas fuertemente, cuando llegaron a los jardines podían escucharse sus carcajadas mientras Alec intentaba recuperar el aliento

—Isabelle va a matarme—exclama con un poco de miedo Alexander al ver la gravedad de su travesura

Su amigo al lado de el hace un gesto con la mano—Relajate, tampoco es que quemamos su vestido de lentejuelas favorito, solo manchamos unos centímetros de esa tela, ya veras que a la hora de la cena todo quedara en el olvido

Alec le recrimina con la mirada—Esta claro que no conoces a Izzy

—¿De que hablas?-se ofende Jace—Izzy es como mi hermana, la conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano

El pelinegro resopla ante sus palabras—Lo único que conoces mejor que la palma de tu mano es la sala de entrenamiento Jace

El rubio se encoge de hombros como si aquello no tuviera importancia—No es mi culpa que mis habilidades de lucha sea tan espectaculares

El príncipe viendo como varios guardias se acercan se endereza e intenta regular su respiración tratando de mostrar el porte que su padre siempre le exige

—Su alteza, el Rey solicita de su presencia en la sala del comedor inmediatamente—le informa Jon Cartwright altivamente, orgulloso al parecer de hacer la tarea

—Lamerle los pies al príncipe no hara que te nombren Comandante Cartwright—se burla Jace del chico que ahora se ha sonrojado

Alec mira de reojo al rubio con ganas de reírse pero solo asiente firmemente a los dos guardias y al ver que estos se marchan golpea en el hombro a su mejor amigo que ha vuelto a desternillarse de risa

El pelinegro mira al chico de manera intensa, el jamas pensó que conseguiría un Parabatai, su padre decía que los grandes cazadores de sombras tenían uno y que era considerado un gran bendición para aquellos que lo tenían, ese vinculo que se formaba solo era capaz de romperse con la muerte de uno de los cazadores y según su padre suponía un gran dolor para uno de ellos

Distraido en sus pensamientos se sobresalto un poco al sentir la mano de Jace en su hombro haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta al palacio

Alexander asiente aun desconcertado y avanza hacia el lugar, el rubio se queda rezagado vigilando el lugar buscando algo que tal vez no este allí, su mirada se detiene en los muros, a pesar del tiempo que paso aun podían verse las partes ennegrecidas por el fuego y los establos aun estaban en etapa de recuperación a causa de la destrucción que hubo en la Caída

Corriendo detrás de Alec se adentra en el palacio, avanzando por el piso pulido de mármol resonando sus botas de combate sobre el, delante de el su Parabatai avanza con las manos vueltas en puños y la espalda recta, su cardigan negro marca su espalda y brazos, sus pantalones beige y sus botas marrones se ven impecables, Jace sabe muy bien que el ojis azules se encuentra sobre una gran presión constantemente a causa del Rey y casi todos los que lo rodeaban, ya que esperaban de el mucho mas de lo que se puede pedir

Llegando al comedor pudieron escuchar la voz de Robert Lightwood gritar y no precisamente de alegría

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?—grito el hombre de ojos azules destellando rabia

Frente a el se encontraba un guardia de la prisión Jail Idris temblando ante la furia de su Rey y temiendo repetir las palabras que su mayor le ha mandado a comunicar

—A-a-anoche hubo u-una fuga, e-escaparon dos v-va-vampiros Majestad—tartamudeo el joven

El Rey sobre su silla a la cabeza de la mesa presiona dos dedos contra su nariz frunciendo el ceño intentando aclarar sus pensamientos

—¿Cómo diablos paso esto?—reclama el hombre—¿Qué acaso no les pago para que se encarguen de que ninguna sabandija asquerosa salga de allí?

Jace siente que Alec se tensa a su lado mientras escuchan la conversación, el esta un poco inquieto ya que la fuga de dos vampiros es bastante grave considerando que Jail Idris fue construido justo después de la guerra dispuesto a encerrar ciertos subterráneos que convenia mantenerlos con vida, muchos de los que estaban allí encerrados eran brujos poderosos y jefes de clanes de vampiros y hombres lobo, hubo incluso un tiempo en que allí se encontraba el Rey de la Corte Noseelie pero este murió en una ejecución publica hace algunos meses, la única que quedaba era la Reina la cual se le tenia vigilada con extrema seguridad

—¡¿Quiénes?!—exigió Robert al pequeño guardia

—F-fueron Alexei De Quincey y- y Raphael Santiago Mi-i Señor

—¿Atraparon a alguien?¿Al menos a los que los ayudaron a escapar?—exigió nuevamente

El guardia sorprendido pregunta

—¿Usted piensa que lo ayudaron señor?

El Rey sintiendo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, se levanta bruscamente de su silla haciendo que esta caiga al suelo, el pequeño guardia de ojos mieles retrocede con pavor, Robert ignorándolo avanza hasta sus guardias, les comunica algo en voz baja y luego hace un gesto hacia el joven en la habitación

Sale del comedor con pasos largos y firmes, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de el una voz femenina se escucha detrás de Jace y Alec provocando que estos saltaran del miedo

—¿Qué rayos hacen?—Exclama exasperada Isabelle al ver a su hermano y a su mejor amigo agazapados junto al marco viendo hacia el interior del salón

Estos se levantan en un salto y miran asustados a la princesa que solo alza un ceja ante su actitud sospechosa, cruzada de brazos mira hacia el comedor y se sorprende al ver que esta vacio

—¿Han visto a padre? Madre me dijo que nos estaba esperando, ella se fue al despacho a responder unas cartas y …—mira a los muchachos frente a ella examinándolos, Jace la mira con nerviosismo mientras Alec ni siquiera lo hace

Suspirando toma la mano de los chicos y los arrastra hasta la habitación mas cercana que resulta ser un armario de escobas, los chicos se quejan pero luego callan al ver la mirada de su hermana sobre ellos

—Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos inútiles han descubierto que los tiene actuando de manera mas estúpida de lo normal?

Izzy cruzada de brazos mira a ambos jóvenes dispuesta a obtener respuestas asi fuera a la fuerza

Alec mira a Jace indeciso sobre si era seguro contarle lo que habían oído a su hermana, el rubio mira a Isabelle que los ve impaciente y bastante severa, asintiendo al príncipe este se dispone a contar lo ocurrido

—Escuchamos a padre discutir con un guardia que venia de Ciudad de Hueso, decía que hubo una fuga en Jail Idris—Al ver la mirada sorprendida de Izzy habla antes de que esta lo interrumpa—El hombre dijo que fueron dos vampiros, y bueno si yo fuera padre también estuviera muy molesto

Izzy sin comprender mira a Jace que habla sombrio—Los vampiros fueron Alexei De Quincey y Raphael Santiago

La princesa abre los ojos como platos y se tapa la boca con las manos sorprendia y exclama

—Pero ellos son los jefes de dos de los clanes mas poderosos de vampiros que hay, ¿Cómo es que los dejaron escapar?

Jace se encogió de hombros—El Rey dice que alguien los ha ayudado

Isabelle sacude la cabeza—¿Pero quien…?—

—Por favor Izzy, tu has oído como yo los rumores…—le exclama el rubio

Alec lo mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza—¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso tienes 3 años Jace? Esos son cuentos para niños no mas—

—Oh vamos Alec, esos subterráneos no escaparon asi sin mas, alguien de afuera tuvo que ayudarles—exclama la princesa frunciendo el ceño pensando

—Bueno si pero alla a creer sobre las historias de….—vuelve a explicar el príncipe

—Tiene mas sentido creer esas historias a decir que un Nephilim los ha ayudado—estable Jace seriamente

Ambos hermanos se callan y lo miran sorprendidos

Izzy duda antes de hablar—¿En serio piensas que en esa isla se ocultan todos?

El rubio sonrie—No lo pienso, lo se

Su parabatai interrumpe la conversacion—Muy bien—dice rindiéndose el chico—¿Qué pruebas tienes -además de los estúpidos rumores- que todos los subterráneos que no están muertos se ocultan en Ciudad de Fuego Celestial?

Jace sonríe abiertamente envio un escalofrio por la espalda del príncipe y la princesa

—Se los mostrare el viernes, a media noche


	3. Amar es Destruir

**Disclaimer** : _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podres notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 _ **Amar es Destruir - Idris, capital Alacante, isla Ciudad de Cristal**_

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos con una mano sobre su espada en la cadera y la otra se balanceaba de lado a lado mientras silbaba tranquilamente, saludaba con la cabeza a los guardias apostados en las puertas de las habitaciones principales, al salir a la entrada alzo una mano hacia el chofer que le devolvió el gesto

Sonriendo se acerca hasta la puerta principal resguardada por varios guardias, les hace una seña y las pesadas puertas de madera se abren lentamente, cuando sale camina por el pequeño puente que une el Castillo con el resto de la isla

Al llegar a la calle principal camina hasta Taki's, un restaurante que antes era dirigido por submundos, ahora después de su expulsión es llevado por Amatis Graymark, la cual fue degrada de posición ya que su hermano se volvió un licántropo y anteriormente era el parabatai de Valentine

Ingreso al lugar y saludo a varias personas que conocía de vista, pudo ver que al fondo del lugar se hallaba Aline Penhallow hablando con un guardia al que Jace pudo reconocer como el chico nuevo, creo que se llamaba Hans o Harry, no recordaba realmente el nombre, cuando lo presentaron estaba muy ocupado pensando en que bien se vio en el espejo esa mañana

Se sento en la barra y pidió un omelet junto con jugo de mango, por el Angel, como amaba los mangos, en realidad era la única fruta que realmente le gustaba, pensó en tener una planta de ello en el palacio

Aun pensando sobre como tener un árbol de mango en su cuarto, alguien se sento a su lado haciéndole girar la cabeza, con las manos sobre la mesa George Lovelace lo miraba con sus ojos marrones desconfiados

Suspirando, miro a la camarera y le pidió un whiskey en las rocas, después de tomar un buen trago, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano habla

—¿Qué quieres de mi Herondale?—exige incomodo el muchacho

Jace desentendido mira hacia los lados— ¿Me hablas a mi?

George exasperado aprieta los labios—Estoy hablando en serio, sabes muy bien que tengo prohibido el contacto contigo o Christopher

El rubio sonríe de lado y toma de su jugo de mango, luego mira el vaso extrañado— ¿Sabes? Creo que esto no es jugo de mango

El castaño pone los ojos al cielo y niega con la cabeza—No has cambiado nada Jace

El rubio sonríe mientras pica su omelet—Tu tampoco Lovelace

Al rato, George se levanta y camina hacia la salida reflejando su cansancio y estrés por la situación, camina unos cuantos pasos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego en el primer callejón cruza, allí hay unos cuantos botes de basura y los edificios que lo rodean son una panadería y una agencia de viajes

Como si hubiera tantos lugares a donde ir, piensa sarcástico el chico

Luego se voltea al escuchar pasos, ve como el llamado chico de oro se acerca a el tranquilamente como si estuviera caminando por una plaza, se planta en frente y le mira confundido

—¿Sabias que tus ojos se ven verdes con la luz del sol?

George resopla exasperado—¿Podemos darnos prisa? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar mi mañana contigo

Jace alza un dedo y sonrie—Oh mi querido amigo ahí es donde te equivocas, dudo mucho que encuentres otra persona que te proporcione tal compañía como la mi

El castaño que ha decidido ignorar la arrogancia que sale de los poros del chico y saca de su abrigo un sobre cerrado el cual el papel se ve viejo y arrugado

Se lo pasa al guardia con expresión neutra, Jace alza las cejas y lo recibe, guardándoselo instantáneamente en su chaqueta azul rey, George frunce el ceño y volteando a los lados para ver si alguien los escucha

—Mira, no puedo seguir haciendo esto durante un tiempo, se esta empezando a ver sospechoso que me mensajee tanto con personas de afuera—explica el muchacho pasando una mano por su rostro, luego se acerca mas y susurra—Ademas que con la persona que hablo ha empezado a cuestionar el por que tantas preguntas

Jace asiente y palmea el hombro del chico, y se acerca un instante a su oído

—Recuerda el por que aun no estas en una celda en lo profundo del castillo Lovelace, comprare tu excusa por un tiempo pero sabes que me debes mas de lo que tienes

Luego sin darle oportunidad de replicar al joven, el guardia Herondale se aleja con pasos relajados como si antes no hubiera estado contrabandeando información con un chico cuya familia había decaído después de la Guerra

Era cierto que muchas familias no habían podido continuar con sus vidas normales de nobles, muchos de ellos por haber apoyado al Rey Morgenstern se encontraban en actual vergüenza e incluso muchos de ellos eran actuales enemigos de la Corona, como los Fairchild

Claro que Jace podía comprender aquello, después de todo fue a su hija a quien asesinaron brutalmente los Lightwood

Reviso su reloj y vio que aun le quedaba al menos media hora antes de que comenzara su turno, después de pensarlo un poco decidio que la mejor idea era que fuera a visitar a su querida abuela, tenia varias cosas que preguntarle

Y lamentablente tendría que encontrarse con el otro chico que junto a el llevaban lo ultimo de su línea familiar

Christopher Herondale, o como todos le decían Kit

—Pero mira quien recordó que tiene familia—dice una mujer entrada ya en sus años, su cabello opaco rubio lo llevaba en un apretado y elegante moño, usaba su mejores ropas de color gris plomo, las líneas alrededor de su boca y ojos reflejaban su edad avanzada además de la amargura que llevaba en su cuerpo según Jace

—¿Quién anda ahí abuela?—dice una voz desde dentro de la casa, el rubio sospecha que se encuentra en cocina devorando el pastel de carne que su abuela tiene a hacer los miércoles

—Nadie importante cariño, solo el niño impertinente que me encargue de criar—responde Imogen palmeando la mejilla de su nieto mientras este ingresaba en la mansión con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

—Tambien es un gusto volver a verte abuela—replica Jace cortante examinando el lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí

Voltea a la derecha y ve apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta a un adolescente de quince años con la boca llena de comida y en su mano un plato vacio

Sus ojos azules centellearon al tiempo de hablar

—Asi que el idiota esta aquí, ¿Dime, acaso te han despedido del Castillo por que se dieron cuenta de lo inútil que eres?—exclama sonriendo abiertamente el chico mientras terminaba de tragar

Jace alza una ceja ante su falta de modales, como se notaba que aquel muchacho no había sido educado bajo la mano dura de Imogen Herondale que le envio una mirada desagradable al verlo hablar con la boca llena

El rubio suspirando tratando de calmar sus ganas de largarse de allí camina hasta la cocina pasando de largo de su querido primo

—Ya quisieras tu ser tan asombroso como yo—exclama el joven mientras tomaba asiento en la barra, apoya los codos en la encimera pero los retira casi instantáneamente al tiempo en que su abuela le golpea la nuca dirigiéndose a la vinera

—Oh vamos, el que seas increíblemente arrogante no te hace especial primo, solo te hace lucir como un imbecil—repone Christopher al tiempo que toma asiento a su lado y se dispone a servirse mas del horrible pastel

Jace se pasa una mano por el cabello y rueda los ojos—Solo porque a ti te hayan criado como un mundano y seas prácticamente inservible no quiere decir que todos seamos de esa forma Kit

El joven abre la boca aun con comida en la boca dando una vista desagradable, este se dispone a gritar cuando justo la mujer de la casa entra en la habitación y les dirige una mirada a ambos jóvenes que los hace sentirse minimos ante ella

Kit por su parte termina de masticar y tragar, mientras Jace se revisa las uñas como si nada a su alrededor importara. En frente ellos Imogen toma un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto y analiza con su mirada a su nieto

—Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Jonathan?

El rubio fingiendo estar ofendido replica—¿Qué acaso no puedo estar aquí solo por el placer de su encantadora compañía?

La mujer bufa por lo bajo y Jace puede notar que aunque quiere rodar los ojos no lo hace ya que según Imogen aquello era una maña horrible de gente sin modales

No, Imogen Herondale era la mismísima imagen de la buena apariencia y cortesía, incluso mejor que la Familia Real

Esta lo contempla con ojos suspicaces

—Muy bien—suspira Jace, luego señala a su primo con el dedo—Pero este tendrá que largarse si quieres que hable

Kit abre la boca mas que ofendido, pero el grito no ha llegado a salir cuando su abuela lo echa del cuarto

—Sal de aquí Christopher, de todos modos ya tu te ibas cuando Jonathan apareció

El chico frunce el ceño en disgusto pero Jace sabe que a pesar de toda su impertinencia y mala educación, nadie nunca refutaba a Imogen, ni siquiera su recién descubierto nieto que tendía a ser muy respondón

Kit sale de la habitación arrastrando los pies y se escucha como sube las escaleras seguro hacia su habitacioin

Imogen ahora se dirige a su nieto que la ve con una expresión seria, y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Jace aquello que le fuera a decir debía tener importancia

—Me preguntaba—divago un poco—¿Qué sabes tu sobre ciertas fugas de prisión que han ocurrido recientemente?

La mujer rubia alza una ceja y sonríe mientras toma un poco de vino—¿Acaso en el Castillo los tratan como ignorantes que has venido aquí a pedir información?

Jace rueda los ojos mientras su abuela hace un sonido de reprimenda—Sabes que si me dieran la información que YO quiero no estuviera aquí, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto

—Muy bien, no hace falta que te enojes—suspira la señora—Es cierto que últimamente ha habido fugas, el periódico TMI ha estado ocultando las fugas, porque si—señalo antes de que su nieto la interrumpiera—Han sido varias en estos últimos meses, lo que pasa es que el Rey no quiere preocupar a sus querido pueblo con noticias tan insignificantes como esas

"Por lo que me han dicho o he escuchado mientras visitaba Ciudad de Hueso, ha habido un total de 15 fugas oficiales, se dice que mas personas se han escabullido de Jail Idris pero nada es seguro, la gran mayoría son brujos y vampiros que aprovechan la oscuridad para escabullirse, yo digo que es una suerte que la Reina Seelie no haya logrado huir aun

Jace frunce el ceño ante lo dicho por su abuela, ¿Asi que al menos mas de 15 subterraneos habían huido de Jail Idris y se dirigían a ¿Dónde?

—¿Dónde crees que se encuentran ahora?

La mujer se encoge de hombros—Ahogados en el océano, en las Tierras de la Sombra o en Port Français, que es el único lugar ahora donde aceptan a los submundos ahora

El chico se rasca la barbilla y duda un momento, pero sabe que es la única forma de verficar aquello—¿Y no crees que…Estan en Ciu-?

Imogen lo interrumpe con una carcajada—Por supuesto que no creo esos estúpidos rumores cariño y tu tampoco deberías por que no son mas que eso—Hace un gesto de desde con la mano—Pateticos rumores de los fanáticos Morgenstern que corren por las calles

El rubio asiente solemne y siente como la carta en el interior de su chaqueta le quema la piel, se sobresalta un poco al sentir la mano de su abuela sobre la suya, esta lo mira con cautela

—No debes preocuparte cariño, que unos pocos monstruos hayan escapado no suponen peligro alguno, después de todo si realmente estuvieran en aquel lugar maldito no lograrían sobrevivir ni un día

Jonathan sonríe forzadamente y asiente tratando de convencer a su abuela que no se equivocaba en nada

Por supuesto no logro convencerse a si mismo


	4. El Reino Perdido

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podres notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **El Reino Perdido, Castillo de Adamas, Ciudad de Cristal**

* * *

En la tarde cuando se presentó en el Castillo el ambiente se hallaba tenso, y cuando se reunio con el guardia Ashdown este le susurro lo que ocurria

—El Rey y el Príncipe han discutido

Por supuesto, esas discusiones ocurrían tan a menudo que uno pensaría que ya la gente de la corte se aburriría de aquello pero la realidad es que con cada pelea no hacían mas que preocupar e incentivar el chismorreo en el lugar

Todos sabían que el Rey Robert tenia muchas disputas con su heredero, algunas eran insignificantes como cuando el hombre reprendía a su hijo por las bromas que gastaba o como cuando este se retrasaba en las reuniones del consejo; aunque él sabía que el tema de discusión esta vez había sido de los graves y escandalosos como es el mas comun

El matrimonio

Jace conocía muy bien porque Alec se negaba a contraer matrimonio con cualquiera de las damas que su madre le presentaba cada semana, el fingia ser ignorante al tema y siempre que le preguntaban aludia a que el joven príncipe era muy timido y quería casarse por amor

Claro que esas excusas no funcionaban cuando el Rey exigia nietos, diciendo que deberían expandirse con el fin de que su línea no muriera tan fácil como lo hizo la pasada familia Real

Alexander durante estas discusiones tendia a quedarse callado escuchando los reclamos hasta que estallaba y alegaba que no era un niño para que lo regañaran además de que siempre decía que si quería nietos se los pidiera a Isabelle que actualmente se hallaba comprometida con Mark Blackthorn quien para Jace tenia actitudes cuestionables sobretodo con aquel cabello rubio largo hasta sus hombros, Izzy alegaba que era diferente

Cuando escucho que la pelea había terminado hace varios minutos se dirigio hacia el lugar que sabia encontraría a su parabatai descargando su rabia. Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento no se sorprende al ver a Alec disparando flechas a las dianas, puede notar también que un maniquí tiene varias de ellas clavadas en la cabeza

Escucha un silbido y ve al techo, encima de una de las vigas, se encuentra sentada Isabelle Lightwood limándose las uñas como si nada, levanta sus cejas y luego mira a su hermano

—Qué suerte que hayas llegado, pensé que tendrían que mandar a buscarte antes de que este hombre destruyera toda la sala

Jace alza una ceja y mira al príncipe pero este actua como si los otros no estuvieran allí y sigue descargándose con los círculos rojos frente a el, el rubio mira a la chica y le sonríe ladeadamente y le hace un gesto con la mano indicándole que él se encargaba

Llegando junto al chico de cabello oscuro habla tranquilamente

—Así que cuéntame ¿Qué ha hecho el maniquí para que mereciera esas flechas en la cabeza?

Alexander gruñe mientras dispara otra flecha—Por meterse en mis malditos asuntos

El rubio alza las cejas— ¿Y cuáles asuntos serian esos si no es de mucha molestia decírmelos?

Alec lo mira duramente y luego camina hasta el estante en busca de un nuevo carcaj de flechas ya que el otro se le había agotado, al volver a la línea de tiro responde cortante

—Me concertó una cita con la hermosa señorita Aline Penhallow—remeda la voz de su padre al informarle aquello

Jace aguanta una risa pero no puede evitar bufar, su parabatai se voltea en su dirección y le dirige una mirada de muerte, arriba de ellos Isabelle no disimula sus carcajadas

—Ambos pueden irse al infierno—espeta Alexander

—Solo si antes te acompañamos a esa fabulosa cita cariño—le responde Jace divertido

Luego al ver la frustración cruzando el rostro de su casi hermano le da unas palmadas en el hombro—Oh vamos, si tanto te desagrada la idea de salir con Aline no vayas y ya, con tal ella esta tarde estaba en una cita con un chico en Taki's asi que dudo que le importe

Isabelle resopla encima de ellos— ¿Qué clase de persona tiene una cita en ese lugar?

—Del mismo que sale con un chico como Mark Blackthorn—le replica Jace, ella le responde un gesto obsceno y vuelve su atención a sus uñas

Este mira a Alec que tiene una mirada de sufrimiento—Sabes muy bien que no puedo negarme a las órdenes de mi padre

El rubio suspira y luego se le prende un bombillo en la cabeza, rodea por los hombros a su protegido mientras caminan hacia la salida—Pero tu padre jamas especifico en que debias pasarla bien en esa cita, además ni siquiera te señalo a que lugar debias llevarla o como tenias que tratarla

Alec lo mira confundido—¿A que te refieres?

Isabelle que había escuchado el comentario se baja de golpe de la viga aterrizando limpiamente sobre sus botas marrones altas que resaltaban su corto vestido blanco con morado y rosa

Avanzando hacia los chicos sonriendo complice dice—Significa que tienes que planear la peor cita del mundo para que asi Aline o cualquier chica no tenga ganas de salir contigo nuevamente

El príncipe se queja— ¿Entonces debo comportarme como un total cretino? Yo no se hacer eso ustedes lo saben

Jace sonríe y mira a los hermanos—Tienes suerte que yo soy experto en la materia

* * *

 **Muelle de Alacante, Ciudad de Cristal**

* * *

—No entiendo que hacemos aquí—exclama Alec una hora después de estar caminando por la zona este de la ciudad, por allí se encontraba el puerto y el antiguo mercado de sombras que ahora solo era un lugar donde comerciantes de bajo rango negociaban desde joyas que seguro eran robadas hasta "pociones" que cumplían deseos, claro que nada allí tenia relación con el mundo de las sombras ahora, solo eran simples baratijas que algunas personas como los mundanos del Reino compraban para sentirse especiales

Se encontraban recorriendo el lugar en busca de un lugar de comida o algo parecido para que Alec llevara a Aline allí, y ya que aquella era la peor zona de Alacante sin duda esa cita seria un desastre, sobretodo conociendo que Aline Penhallow era una niña de papi y mami

Isabelle rodo los ojos ante las quejas de su hermano, llevaba haciéndolo desde que abandonaron el palacio, les costó trabajo convencer a los guardias que los acompañaran al lugar, ya que aquel sitio no era famoso por su impresionante seguridad y recurrencia de personas sanas

Pero después de todo su padre había partido a la isla Ciudad de Hueso y la Reina se encontraba indispuesta, su hermano menor Max también los había acompañado ya que los había chantajeado con irse a acusarlos con su madre asi que ni modo, aunque ahora mismo Izzy pensaba que hubiera preferido traer mil veces a Maxwell que al estúpido de Alexander

—Quieres cerrar la boca, estamos aquí ofreciendo nuestra ayuda y tu solo te quejas como niña—rueda los ojos Jace mientras camina y sus ojos recorren el boulevard sin parecer desconfiado, después de todo lo menos que quería era llamar la atención, ya era suficiente con que seis guardias reales a parte de él los acompañaran

—No me quejo como niña, solo digo que no es necesario esforzarse tanto en todo esto, después de todo saben que Aline se aburriría en una cita de dos segundos conmigo—reclama Alec cruzando los brazos cubiertos con una chaqueta rojo sangre y el símbolo de la Familia Lightwood bordado sobre el, que era dos antorchas prendidas y entrecruzadas entre si

—Primero Alec: si te quejas como niña y Segundo: estamos haciendo esto para que el plan sea seguro, además tenía ganas de salir del Castillo, pensé que iba a morirme de aburrimiento allí encerrada

Jace rueda los ojos ante la discusión de los hermanos, ellos se parecían tanto físicamente pero en todo lo demás, eran como el agua y el aceite, era una suerte que se amaran tanto. Caminaron unos minutos mas hasta que llegaron al corazón del Mercado de las Sombras, donde habían muchísimo puestos más extraños, había varios donde vendían comida chatarra, otros eran de cosas "mágicas" como amuletos y objetos tales como lámparas o jarrones, e incluso habían al menos dos puestos de mujeres que te predecían el futuro, claro que todo aquello era falso y estúpido

Habian varios puestos de reliquias y accesorios, Isabelle en su momento de compradora compulsiva se acerco a uno que era atendido por un chico joven de cabello castaño y piel muy pálida

—Hey, ¿Y esto que es?—dice tomando un colgante, este llevaba un rubí rojo sangre en el frente, era del tamaño de un huevo de ave y para Jace se veía de aspecto barato

Alec rodo los ojos ante la actitud compradora de su hermana, por su parte Max inspeccionaba la mesa viendo todos los otros objetos por si algo le llamaba la atención. El chico que al parecer le aburria estar allí alzo los ojos de un comic que leia, si se mostro sorprendido o no de ver a la Princesa de Idris en su presencia no lo demostró ya que su cara reflejaba un total aburrimiento

—Es un collar que se supone que late y brille cuando hay demonios cerca—explica el chico con desinterés, sus gafas de sol no permiten que sus ojos se vean pero Jace sabe que esta analizando lentamente a Isabelle

Después de todo no era mentira que la princesa era de increíble belleza

— ¿Y funciona?—cuestiona Alec escéptico

El chico se encoge de hombros—Yo que sé, tal vez

El príncipe alza la ceja—Bueno lo estas vendiendo ¿no? ¿No se supone que deberías saber?

El vendedor suspira cansadamente y baja el comic, los ojos de Max siguen la revista como si fuera un premio—Mire Alteza, si todas estas cosas pudieran hacer lo que digo que hacen ¿no me habrían arrestado ya sus guardias y encerrado en Jail Idris por relacionarme con la magia?

Alec lo ve enojado y Jace a pesar de que odia la actitud de genio del chico, no puede evitar mirar divertido la situación, después de todo casi nadie allí afuera era capaz de decirle aquello al príncipe y esperar salir vivo, viendo la tensa situación Izzy interviene

—Bueno me da igual, lo quiero—dice altivamente mientras saca su cartera donde tiene al menos más de 1000 monedas de electro, que eran las de mayor valor en el Reino

—Es en serio Iz ¡Vas a gastar dinero en esa ridiculez!—replica Alexander

Izzy rueda los ojos mientras cuenta las monedas y el chico de enfrente le envuelve el colgante y lo introduce en una bolsa—Es mi problema en que gasto parte de mi fortuna, tú puedes ahorrarte la tuya si tanto te molesta

Jace sonríe ante la cara de molestia de su parabatai y recorre con su mirada el puesto frente a el, puede ver como Max le llama la atención un extraño colgante en forma de Ángel, también puede ver unos anillos de oro y una campana de oro también, son objetos bastante extraños en un puesto de aquel tipo si le preguntan

Y fue en ese recorrido mientras los hermanos Lightwood discuten a un lado de él que lo ve de refilón, fue un segundo pero más que suficiente cuando el chico castaño frente a ellos sonríe y deja ver unos finos y filosos colmillos

Sin actuar precipitadamente, Jace se le queda mirando fijamente hasta que el chico lo nota y eleva una ceja en su dirección

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunta el guardia sin parecer exigente

El chico frunce el ceño —Lewis

— ¿Eres un Nephilim?

"Lewis" suelta una carcajada ronca—Por supuesto que no, si fuera un chico ángel no estuviera vendiendo cosas en este mercado de muerte

A su lado los príncipes lo miran confundido, ya que no tiene mucho sentido el interrogatorio que esta llevando, en cambio los guardias que se encuentran con ellos sintiendo la tensión del chico se acercan lentamente cautelosos en espera de una señal

Jace sonríe fríamente y coloca una mano sobre su espada—Entonces ¿Cómo explicas los colmillos?

Y fue allí cuando el castaño sonríe abiertamente dejando al descubierto los finos colmillos que decoraban su dentadura

Es instantáneo cuando saca su espada y apunta al cuello del vendedor, este alza las manos como reflejo y deja caer la bolsa de compra de Isabelle, esta al ver la acción de Jace esconde a Max detrás de ella, Alexander a su lado también ha sacado su espada y apunta hacia el vampiro

Por otro lado los otros seis guardianes han entrado en defensa y empujan hacia atrás a los príncipes y princesas, la gente a su alrededor se espanta y muchos corren de la escena, los otros vendedores miran alarmados sin saber muy bien que sucede, el chico los mira con el ceño fruncido y alzando las manos habla rápidamente

—Wow wow, okey vamos a relajarnos un poco quieres rubio—exclama dirigiéndose a Jace que no ha bajado la espada de su cuello

—Me relajare cuando te encuentres en una celda en Ciudad de Hueso—exige entre dientes

— ¿Que? ¿Acaso ahora es un crimen usar colmillos falsos?—frunce el ceño y mira a los demás confundido

—Si claro—bufa Alec

Jonathan ve al chico, este no ha mostrado señal de defenderse y aunque se ve nervioso puede que sea por las espadas apuntando hacia a el

—Si eres un mundano—dice lentamente Jace, por detrás de el escucha a Alec exclamar en desacuerdo pero lo ignora—Demuéstralo

—Y que quieres que haga, no tengo agua bendita para beber si a eso te refieres

Jace alza la mirada al cielo y ve que el sol aun no se ha ocultado, por encima de ellos esta un toldo que les da sombra pero fuera el sol quema el asfalto, hace una seña con la cabeza y se dirige al castaño

—Sal de ahí y camina al sol, si eres que dices ser no pasara nada

El chico se queda estático por unos segundo y el guardia piensa que se negara pero este atina a solo encogerse de hombros y bajar las manos lentamente—Okey, si tu lo dices

Sale del puesto arrastrando los pies y camina pasando junto a ellos, lleva unos jeans oscuros y el sueter que carga tiene dibujado una estrella de David en la espalda, cuando llega al limite del toldo donde acaba a sombra se voltea a verlos y les dedica una sonrisa siniestra

Da un paso y cuando Jace piensa que lo vera arder en llamas el muchacho solo se para allí bajo la luz solar sin tener ningún efecto sobre el, abre los brazos y gira sobre si mismo dando a entender que no le molesta, a sus lados los guardias bajan las armas y Alec con el ceño fruncido guarda la suya

Lewis atina a reírse ante la cara de frustración de los guardias y del príncipe, se quita los lentes y deja ver unos destellantes ojos marrones, dirige su mirada al los príncipes que se han quedado mudos y les da una exagerada reverencia, la gente del mercado se ha dispersado y solo susurran mirándolos

—Si no es de mucha molestia sus Majestades, desearía volver a mi puesto he intentar vender una de las baratijas que tengo en el

Jace frunce aun mas el ceño y lo mira con clara molestia, Alec por su parte rueda los ojos y se aleja del puesto con tres guardias siguiéndolo detrás, Izzy se ha quedado rezagada y mira con cautela al chico para luego tomar la mano de Max y tirar de el mientras caminan calle abajo siguiendo a su hermano

El rubio guarda la espada y ve de reojo como el castaño camina de vuelta a su puesto y ordena algunas cosas que se cayeron, justo cuando iba a irse silban llamando su atención, ve algo volando hacia a el y lo atrapa por poco, ve al chico que le señala la bolsa

—Es un regalo para la princesa, por las molestias causadas—señala al colgante dentro de la bolsa blanca, Jace asiente lentamente y cuando se voltea para marcharse escucha el susurro

—La Estrella brillara de nuevo

Gira con rapidez para encontrarse que el puesto del chico Lewis esta totalmente desierto, todos los objetos han desaparecido y el castaño no se ve por ninguna parte, mira a su alrededor pero no logra distinguir nada, observa con el ceño fruncido la bolsa en su mano y sacudiendo la cabeza camina calle abajo confundido mientras que lejos de el no nota como alguien sonríe con malicia y deja escapar pequeñas risitas

—El tiempo corre y el usurpador peligra

* * *

Holaa bueno esta historia es la primera que escribo sobre Cazadores de Sombras y apreciaria muchisisimo si uno de ustedes, cualquiera que lea esta histora me comente algo, solo quiero estar segura si es de su agrado o no. Saludos


	5. Nuestro Origen

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podres notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **Nuestro Origen - Muelle de Alacante, isla Ciudad de Cristal**

* * *

—Ese chico es un imbecil—se queja Alexander mientras caminan por la acera, ya han pasado varios restaurantes de comida rápida, el peor de ellos, uno llamado La Copa Bestial fue el que se llevo el premio y donde la próxima semana el príncipe traería a la señorita Penhallow

— Solo lo dices por que se burlo de nosotros, a mi me parecio muy mono — exclama Izzy mientras se toca un mechon de su oscuro cabello, a un lado de ella estaba Max leyendo el comic que le compraron en una librería una cuadra atrás

— Solo digo que si sabes lo que eres o no, no hagas espectáculos ni nada por el estilo — Refuta el pelinegro — te apuesto a que lo hizo a propósito, toda esa cosa de sonreir y actuar nervioso

— A mi me parecio muy real — dice Jace interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación

El príncipe lo mira con una ceja alzada — ¿Me estas diciendo que piensas que era un vampiro realmente?

El rubio se encoge de hombros y responde indiferente — Solo digo que se había tomado muchas molestias con no hablar lo suficiente como para que le viera los colmillos, además si no fuera por lo del Sol su aspecto era idéntico al de un subterráneo

— Si bueno el problema es que no existen vampiros que el sol no rostice asi que olvídenlo y ya, probablemente era uno de esos mundanos que se muere por formar parte del mundo de las sombras y esa piel palida era maquillaje

Jace la mira de reojo y asiente como si estuviera de acuerdo pero en realidad todo aquello le seguía dando mala espina, sobre todo con su repentina desaparición y las ultimas palabras que pronuncio

La Estrella brillara de nuevo

Esa no era una frase desconocida para ellos, ya que anteriormente la había escuchado en callejones y conversaciones secretas, incluso hubo una vez hace en que durante al menos dos años, las paredes del Castillo estuvieron decoradas con esa frase, grandes letras en rojo se veian por doquier y Jace pensó por un momento que el Rey Robert sufriría un infarto ante la situación

Claro que los rebeldes fueron mas tarde "identificados" y ejecutados, después de ello los ataques se detuvieron y aquellas palabras no fueron escuchadas nuevamente

Hasta ahora

Estaba claro que algo se estaba cocinando en algún lugar de Idris y era su trabajo averiguar que era y quien estaba detrás de todo aquello, después de todo el no era estúpido, sabia que las constantes fugas estaban conectadas y esperaba que todas sus dudas fueran aclaradas después de leer la carta que Lovelace le había entregado el día anterior y que no había tenido la oportunidad de revisar

Sumido en sus pensamientos se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la exclamación de Alec, se giro hacia el príncipe y siguió su mirada hasta un enorme barco el cual estaba siendo abordado por muchos hombres y mujeres con cadenas en las manos y pies que arrastraban por el muelle, hizo una mueca al notar el maltrato que recibían de los soldados que los transportaban

Iba a preguntar que se supone que eran cuando Izzy susurro a su lado

— Son brujos — exclama en voz baja la princesa al notar como una mujer tenia unos impresionantes cuernos que sobresalían de los lados de su cabeza, en ese momento Jace noto también como un hombre cargaba a un niño de la mano, los dos tenían la piel azul cielo y los ojos del adulto eran completamente negros

Vio como otros tenían manos de pez, bigotes en las mejillas e incluso uno de ellos tenia alas de murciélago que sobresalían de su espalda sangrante de los látigos que le habían proporcionado antes

Jace ve de reojo como los príncipes y la princesa tenían muecas de asco en sus rostros, aunque observa como algunos guardias que los acompañaban tenían sonrisas en ellos, hubo uno que incluso solto una risita que disimulo muy mal con tos

Cansado de la aterradora vista, les hace una seña a los Lightwood señalando un lugar para comer que quedaba a un lado del muelle, este se veía bastante decente y afuera de el decía que tenían pescado fresco

— Venga vamos a comer allí antes de volver al Castillo — expresa el rubio mientras todos le siguen hasta La Cangrejera, al entrar al lugar escogen unas mesas de la terraza donde se puede obtener una vista del mar y de los veleros y embarcaciones en el puerto, varios de ellos estaban simplemente anclados allí mientras otros descargaban alimentos y productos provenientes de la isla Ciudad de Ceniza

Para explicar mejor, Idris era un reino compuesto de 4 islas, donde la capital y centro de todo era Alacante o como le llaman todos Ciudad de Cristal, las otras estaban conectadas a través de puentes gigantes hechos de adamas construidos durante la llegada de los Nephilim al lugar

Las otras tres islas tenían tareas especificas por decirlo de esa manera, al norte se encontraba Ciudad de Hueso que era la mas grande las cuatro, en donde estaban las otras dos ciudades mas grandes de Idris: la Ciudad Silenciosa y la Ciudadela Infracta, en esa porción de tierra se encontraban las academias de batalla y donde vivía y provenían los guardias y todo el ejercito del Reino

En la Ciudad Silenciosa vivian y se formaban los maestres del reino, los Hermanos Silenciosos, en cambio en la Ciudadela Infracta era donde se trabaja el adamas y se creaban las armas para los soldados, de eso se encargaba la legion llamada Hermanas de Hierro

Al este, debajo de Alacante estaba Ciudad de Ceniza, de ese lugar provenían nuestros alimentos y ropas, igual que muchos productos ya que allí se encontraban las fabricas del reino además de que vivian los agricultores y ganaderos que normalmente eran mundanos

Por ultimo al oeste a un lado de Ciudad de Ceniza, se halla Ciudad de los Angeles Caidos, ese era el hogar de todos los Nephilim y mundanos que no tuvieran nada que ver con las otras tres islas, allí la mayor parte de la población eran humanos comunes pero había sus excepciones

Bueno en realidad se olvidaba de una isla, pero ese lugar jamas perteneció al reino y fue abandonada hace muchos años por sus antepasados ante el cataclismo que ocurrio allí, muchos dicen que incluso es un lugar maldito

Al estar sentados y haber ordenado ya la comida, Jace se acerca a su parabatai y le susurra — Mira quien va allí — y luego señala al puerto donde un chico con una chaqueta negra y lentes oscuros camina hacia una carabela donde no había casi nadie y no tenia ni idea a donde se dirigía

— ¿Qué crees que hace? — le responde el chico frunciendo el ceño

Isabelle viendo el intercambio sigues sus miradas y ve como el vendedor de su colgante habla con un capitán de manera amena como si fueran viejos amigos — ¿Creen que es traficante?

Jace sacude la cabeza — Dudo mucho que ese idiota tenga madera para eso, aun asi todo esto es muy sospechoso

Iz se encoge de hombros — Para mi ustedes ven lo que quieren ver, a mi me parece un chico mundano comun el que seguro tiene varios amigos y ya

Alexander bufa mientras niega con la cabeza — Aveces eres tan inocente que me sorprende que ningún hombre te halla roto el corazón Izzy

La princesa rueda los ojos y lo golpea levemente en el hombro — Eso es porque nunca he dejado que ninguno se acercara lo suficiente para ello

— Bueno dejando de lado la vida amorosa de Isabelle — exclama Jace llamando su atención — No se ustedes pero yo tengo bastante interés en averiguar quien ese chico, algo en el me da mala espina

— A ti todo el mundo te da mala espina — rueda los ojos la chica

Jace ignora el comentario — Yo digo que vayamos alla y averiguemos que pasa

Alec lo mira pensativo mientras la princesa finge estar interesada en su manicura

— ¿Qué propones? — dice el pelinegro fingiendo indiferencia pero Jace lo conoce mejor que eso

— ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije la otra tarde en la sala de música? — les dice el rubio alzando una ceja y viendo de reojo al joven príncipe y a los guardias reales que escuchaban su conversación

Alec al principio se mostro confundido y su hermana tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos ante la lentitud de su hermano mayor, por ello asiente

— Oh si nos hablaste acerca de los pasteles de calabaza que venden cerca de Taki's

El pelinegro mira a la princesa con el ceño fruncido no recordando aquella conversación hasta que esta le pisa el pie y la idea viene a su cabeza, asintiendo energéticamente mira a su parabatai y su hermana

— Cierto claro los pasteles…— termina la oración en tono misterioso y es allí cuando Jace no puede evitar poner los ojos al cielo ante el poco disimulo del príncipe, claro que esto por milagro del Angel no lo notan ni su hermano menor ni los guardias que los acompañaron

— Yo quiero pastel — exclama emocionado el príncipe Max con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Jace le guiña un ojo — De camino a casa veremos si pasamos por allí

Luego Isabelle interviene viendo a su hermanito con el ceño fruncido — Sabes que mama no le gusta que comas tanto dulce, además en el Castillo los cocineros son totalmente capaces de hacerte uno de esos pasteles

El niño hace un mohín con la boca y mira a su hermano mayor — Alec, quiero uno de esos pasteles

El pelinegro se encoge de hombros ante las miradas que le dirigen su hermana y mejor amigo — Puedes pedirle a uno de los chef que te hagan uno, estarán complacidos por ello

El chico frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos al ver que no consiguió su cometido, mientras que los adolescentes a su alrededor sonríen discretamente al ver que no han levantado sospecha de nada

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando se escabulleron por las puertas de los sirvientes y lograron salir del imponente Castillo de Adamas, iban vestidos con ropas sencillas como si trabajaran en las cocinas, las únicas armas que poseían eran cuchillos serafines y el latigo de Isabelle que había sido un regalo de cumpleaños hace dos años, al llegar al centro de Alacante, bajaron por los callejones con la cabeza baja sin llamar la atención hasta el puerto, a esas horas ya no hay prácticamente nadie en las calles, solo unos pocos guardias que vigilan y arrestan a quien ven sospechoso

Al llegar a Port Idris pueden ver que aun quedan algunos pesqueros recogiendo la carga y algunas parejas que caminan por el boulevard tomados de la mano, Jace inspecciona el lugar en busca del chico pero no lo distingue, concentrado en ello se sobresalta un poco cuando Izzy lo toca en el brazo y le susurra

— Por alla, en el barco con velas negras — señala con la cabeza hacia adelante y el rubio ve con emoción como unos hombres cargan una enorme carabela y que en la proa se halla parado el mismo idiota que vieron en el mercado unas horas antes, el chico esta vestido de negro y es casi indistinguible de no ser por su piel palida que brilla a la luz de la luna

— Si vamos todos juntos será sospechoso, separémonos y encotremonos en aquella cabaña dentro de 5 minutos — susurra señalando un pequeño puesto de artesanía que se hallaba cerca del barco objetivo

Ambos jóvenes asienten y caminan tomando destinos separados, Isabelle se dirige al boulevard y finge ver los escaparates de las tiendas cerradas, Alec camina hacia el muelle y comienza a platicar con un hombre que esta allí que tiene pinta de ser un simple pesquero

Jace se dirige a la playa donde camina tranquilamente viendo hacia el mar, se siente un poco emocionado por lo que va a hacer pero en el fondo se arrepiente un poco de haber arrastrado a los príncipes hasta allí, después de todo si les ocurre algo malo todo seria su culpa y no podría vivir con ello

Por un momento se para y recuerda con abrupto la carta, Maldita sea, piensa rodando los ojos, el trozo de papel que Lovelace le había dado temprano lo dejo en su baúl con el resto de sus ropas antes de venir hasta aca y ni siquiera le había echado una simple mirada, con un suspiro de resignación sigue caminando pensando en que cuando volvieran lo primero que haría seria ver que decía aquel papel

Que mala suerte que no haya leído todo aquello antes de aventurarse en algo como lo que se encontraba haciendo

Cuando llega a la caseta Alec ya se encuentra allí observando el velero con velas negras, los hombres ya casi han terminado de llenarlo, el chico Lewis esta hablando con otro hombre en la popa que imagina es el capitán del navío, no puede ver con claridad sus rostros pero sabe que es el, la oscuridad los oculta entre las sombras pero aun asi debe averiguar un modo de entrar en aquel barco sin que nadie lo note

— ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí parados? — espeta una voz femenina detrás de ellos, ambos voltean con rapidez y se relajan visiblemente al ver que es Isabelle con expresión huraña

— Intentamos averiguar la mejor manera de introducirnos en ese barco sin que lo noten — responde Alec

— Tal vez podamos nadar y escalar por popa mientras estén distraídos — sugiere Jace

— No lo se es muy riesgoso, que tal fingir ser uno de los marinos y entran con unas cuantas cosas — dice Alec

— Te reconocerían, eres el príncipe, incluso unos marineros mundanos saben quien eres — niega con la cabeza el rubio ante la idea

Frustrado Alexander resopla — Muy bien entonces que hacemos, ¿Tu que dices Iz?

Al voltear ambos a ver a la chica que se había mantenido en silencio se dan cuenta que en realidad no esta allí, por un momento Jace entra en pánico hasta que escucha su risa un poco lejos de allí, al ver hacia la nave puede ver que la princesa esta hablando ahora mismo con uno de los hombres empaquetadores el cual sonríe embelesadamente al ver que una chica hermosa habla con el

— Oh bueno ella puede hacer eso mientras nosotros entramos sin problema — dice Jace tranquilamente al tiempo que jala por el brazo a su parabatai y ambos caminan al muelle donde aun quedan varios tripulantes

Al pasar a un lado de Isabelle esta no los mira para no levantar sospechas pero Jace puede ver en su cara el fastidio que tiene al tener que coquetear con un mundano como aquel

Los dos chicos suben al barco y bajan ocultándose en la escotilla esperando a que toda la tripulación abordara la nave y asi pasar desapercibido, allí solo tendrían que preguntar y averiguar el propósito del barco, Jace decide que mejor será esperar en las celdas que tenga la carabela de ese modo nadie los veria ya que no hay razones para que un hombre pase por alla, jalando a Alec lo lleva hasta el fondo donde se percibe mas la sal de mar y el moho de la madera vieja

Al llegar ven que hay alguien allí, un hombre sentado sobre un viejo taburete, tiene los ojos cerrados y un aspecto deplorable, sin duda ha pasado hambre y trabajo, al ver que no reacciona ante su llegada el rubio decide ignorarlo

Al cabo de unos minutos empieza a preocuparse por Isabelle ya que no aparece y puede escuchar ordenes arriba de recoger el ancla y soltar las velas, a su lado Alexander lo ve con preocupación hacia su hermana, por ello decide que si Izzy no aparece en los próximos 5 minutos saldrían de allí e irían en su búsqueda sin importar si pierden el barco

Alec voltea a ver a su parabatai y ambos entendiéndose sin una palabra asienten y se dirigen a las escaleras en busca de su hermana, claro que en un momento de despiste no notaron que ya había alguien detrás de ellos, inmediatamente Jace saca un cuchillo serafin

— Si sabes lo que te conviene lo mejor es que te vayas y nos dejes en paz — exclama el rubio hacia el hombre en la oscuridad

— ¿Y tu sabes lo que me conviene Nephilim? — dice la figura con voz grave

— ¿Quién eres? — reclama Alexander — Muéstrate

— Tranquilo su Alteza, esto solo le va a doler un poco — dice otra persona, pero para cuando el príncipe voltea toda su vista se ha vuelto negra

* * *

Lamento tardar en subir y gracias a todo aquel que lea esta historia es muy importante para mi, por favor si les gusta o no comenten, graciaaaaaas Saludos


	6. Lo Imposible es Relativo

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **Lo Imposible es Relativo - En algun lugar desconocido**

* * *

Todo lo que ocurre después viene en flashes, su cabeza palpita y no distingue ni siquiera donde es arriba y abajo, cuando intenta abrir los ojos estos están cubiertos por una venda muy apretada, su boca esta seca y la garganta reseca que cuando intenta hablar sale más bien un chillido inhumano

Sus manos y pies están atados, solo puede atinar a maldecir dentro de su cabeza de todas las formas posibles, no puede creer lo idiota que fue al arriesgarse de esa forma y poner en peligro las vidas de Alec e Isabelle, si el Rey se enterara de esto cortaría su cabeza estaba seguro, incluso si no lo hiciera el lo haría ante lo imprudente que llego a ser esta vez con las vidas que estaba comprometido a proteger. No sabia ni siquiera donde se encontraban los príncipes, solo podía sentir el bamboleo del barco contras las olas y el olor a moho y sal que le llegaba, imaginaba que estaba en las celdas del navío aunque aun no estaba seguro del todo

Escucho unas voces pero no podía distinguir si estaban cerca o lejos, menos lo que decían pero decidió hacerse el dormido para no llamar la atención, claro que no sirvió de nada porque a los minutos las voces se detuvieron y sintió dos pares de manos tomarlo de ambos brazos y llevarlo a rastras, luego todo vuelve a sumirse en un oscuro y sinuoso sueño

Se despierta al cabo de un tiempo, no sabe cuándo pero lo hace por al sonido de risas y susurros a su alrededor, aun lleva los ojos vendados y sus extremidades siguen atadas entre si, se da cuenta que ahora a sido amordazado también y le es imposible hablar. No distingue nada y aunque puede oler la humedad y escuchar las hojas y ramas crujir bajo los pies de los demás no sabe en que isla se encuentra, sospecha que es en Ciudad de Ceniza ya que allí hay la mayor cantidad de bosque que en las otras

No sabe quienes son los hombres que los secuestraron y esta muy seguro que los estaban esperando, no sabe como pero lo intuye, asi como esta casi seguro que sus captores son en realidad subterráneos lo cual tampoco sabe explicar ya que es imposible que una de esas bestias se infiltre en el reino, es muy difícil de hacerlo en realidad

Al cabo de unos minutos no siente las piernas y sus brazos duelen de tanto ser jalados, su cuello esta agarrotado y el duelen los ojos al estar aprisionados tanto tiempo, no sabe donde diablos están Alec o Izzy lo cual le preocupa muchísimo. Por un momento las voces callan y empiezan a ascender por unas escaleras cree el, luego escucha puertas abrirse y por el ruido que hacen intuye que son de hierro, tal vez se encuentran en una de las fabricas abandonadas que antes pertenecieron a vampiros y hadas

Es arrastrado unas cuantas escaleras mas hasta que de improviso es arrojado hacia adelante y cae de bruses en el suelo sin poder atajar su caída, su mejilla arde ante el raspon con el suelo y la cabeza empieza a palpitarle al igual que su hombro y cadera que también han impactado fuertemente con el suelo

Escucha otras dos personas caer a sus lados y sabe que sus amigos se encuentran a salvo, escucha las burlas y comentarios despectivos que dirigen los hombres hacia ellos como si capturarlos fuera una gran hazaña

— Tal parece que en estos días la guardia real no es la gran cosa — dice un hombre de voz siseante y maliciosa

— Es un Herondale, ¿Qué puedes esperar de alguien que venga de esa línea? — dice otra persona la cual si llega a reconocer, el llamado Lewis

— ¿Y que haremos con ellos? ¿Podemos tomar un bocado? — dice una voz femenina, casi de una niña al parecer, esta suena emocionada y chillona

— Alto ahí Maureen, conoces las reglas, además aquí los Lightwood y el chico Herondale son nuestros invitados de honor

— Oh vamos vampiro dejanos tener una probada de los traidores, quiero ver si acaso lo traicionero viene en la sangre — replica divertido un hombre, en el comentario no deja pasar por alto que ha llamado vampiro a Lewis, lo cual confirma sus sospechas pasadas pero no explica por qué este no ardio al tener contacto con el sol antes

— Cierra ya la boca Raphael, tu voz me da migraña, debemos esperar a que su Majestad llegue — responde fastidiado Lewis

Jace no puede evitar sobresaltarse, ¡Raphael!, estaba seguro como el infierno que ese hombre era el mismo llamado Raphael Santiago el cual era el jefe de un famoso y grande Clan de vampiros el cual había huido hasta hace poco de Jail Idris en Ciudad de Hueso junto a De Quincey

Estos debieron haber notado su cambio ya que alguien gruño — ¿Puedes tu cerrar tu maldita boca? No quiero que todo Idris sepa de lo que estamos hablando, gracias

Casi pudo ver como el chico castaño rodaba los ojos — Relajate por el Angel, no es como si ellos fueran a salir vivos de este lugar

Luego de la nada se alzo una voz que opaco a todas las demás y sonaba tan diferente, esta era fuerte pero a la vez suave sin llegar a ser demandante y sin ser débil, transmitía firmeza, educación y elegancia. Jace jamas había sido tan sorprendido o por decirlo de una manera, tocado por solo escuchar a alguien hablar

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Sabes muy bien sobre lo que opino acerca de ejecuciones innecesarias Simon — dice un hombre que acaba de adentrarse al cuarto y que a pesar de no verlo, Jace puede sentir como su presencia invade el espacio

En el tiempo transcurrido ha logrado sentarse y puede sentir a sus hermanos hombro a hombro con el, ha podido ralentizar su respiración y a pesar de todo su cuerpo duele como si hubiera hecho un maratón de 24 horas sin descanso

Oye los roces de la ropa de todos en la sala y como corean en voz baja — Su Gracia — y es asi como sabe que se están arrodillando ante el hombre que ha entrado recién y que al parecer se hace llamar a si mismo "Rey"

Ahora es defenitivo que no sabe donde diablos esta y ante quien, por que no tiene idea que loco se hace llamar a si mismo Rey de Idris además del oficial claro, y menos que lo haga un estúpido submundo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — escucha que un hombre que no había oído antes exige con voz rasposa y profunda

— Estos son cazadores de sombras mi General, la pregunta no es que son sino ¿Qué hacen aquí? — dice con calma el llamado "Rey"

— Se infiltraron en nuestro navío y no vi razón para devolverme y perder tiempo regresando a esta basura — Habla Lewis el cual al parecer se llama Simon, este habla de manera despectiva hacia ellos lo cual hace que Jace quiera golpearlo en el rostro hasta que la sangre llueva de el

— Asi que decidiste arriesgar nuestra ubicación y todos nuestros planes trayendo a los hijos del usurpador y el nieto de Imogen Herondale — ruge con rabia el General

— ¡Hey! No podía hacer nada, no es como si salir de Idris sea tan malditamente fácil, además me ocupe de que no vieran nada de camino hasta aca — espeta enojado Simon

— Lo que has hecho es lo mas imprudente e imbécil del mundo —

— Pues al menos he aportado algo útil, tu en cambio eres el General y lo único que haces es dar ordenes estúpidas y esconderte en la torre rota todo el día

Jace escucha como el General ahoga su próximo comentario y como Simon gruñe ante el, luego escucha hablar al llamado Rey

— Lo hecho esta hecho, ahora lo que debemos hacer es apresurarnos ya que para mañana cuando Lightwood note que sus hijos y su guardia han desaparecido sin dejar rastro rápidamente acusara a los subterráneos de hacerlo y probablemente lo use como excusa para ejecutar a mas de ellos en Ciudad de Hueso — luego suspira con cansancio o resignación, no esta seguro — Espero que no estemos precipitándonos pero creo que ya he esperado suficiente para devolver el golpe, es hora de que Idris vuelva a la normalidad y acabar con la muerte que el usurpador nos ha traido

— Pero aun no hemos completado el ejercito mi Rey — dice Raphael Santiago, hablando por primera vez desde hace rato

— No puedo atrasar lo inevitable mis señores, he estado preparándome para esto desde que era un niño y no quiero seguir alargando el momento de volver a casa

Luego de esa frase escucha el grito ahogado de Alec a su lado el cual ha empezado a respirar con dificultad moviendo los hombros constantemente, lo cual no entiende

— Tal parece que el príncipe Lightwood ha caído en cuenta ante quien se encuentra —

Escucha pasos caminar hasta ellos deteniéndose a tan solo centímetros

— Su Majestad no es seguro que haga eso, estará exponiéndose — habla el General

— De todas formas sabra pronto quien soy Lucian, además quiero que sepan a que se están enfrentando y por qué lo harán

De repente escucha el grito ahogado de su parabatai seguido de que la venda que cubre sus ojos y boca sean retiradas, al principio no puede ver nada salvo sombras, la iluminación es muy pobre y puede ver que no están en una edificación nueva precisamente, las paredes son viejas y cubiertas de raíces y hojas que trepan como serpientes, no hay nada en la sala mas que una mesa y dos antorchas, Alec e Isabelle están arrodillados a su lado en la esquina de la habitación

Frente a el hay al menos cinco hombres, dos cerca de la puerta, otros dos mas a un lado de la mesa a la derecha donde uno de ellos es el chico castaño Lewis, y uno ultimo frente a el

Este ultimo es el que hace que su aliento se corte y el cerebro le explote literalmente lo cual nunca había sucedido, es decir, lo que veía era imposible, tal vez estaba soñando o se dio un golpe muy duro cuando cayo al suelo por que eso es lo único que puede explicar lo que esta viendo

El chico frente a el no debe ser uno o dos años mayor que el, es alto y delgado pero con músculos en sus brazos descubiertos, su piel es muy palida y su cabello rubio casi plateado brilla aunque no haya casi luminosidad, sus ojos verdes lo observan con dureza y diversión a la vez como si su desconcierto y pasmo sean sinónimo de un chiste

Lleva puesto un atuendo viejo de cazador de sombras usando cuero negro y runas, tiene una larga y hermosa espada colgando de su espalda además de varios cuchillos serafines en sus piernas, un anillo se posa sobre su dedo y que al enfocar la vista puedes distinguir el patrón de estrellas en el

Ante Jace se hallaba un fantasma del pasado, aquel que se hablaba solo en susurros y en ultima opción en los libros de historia donde hablaban sobre la última dinastía Morgenstern, pero en aquellas palabras solo hablaban de un pequeño y débil niño que murió al poco tiempo de huir de su encarcelamiento no volviendo a saberse nada de el ni de su hermana

Claro que todo aquello ahora era un monton de mierda ya que podían llevárselo al infierno si negaban que la persona ante el no era nadie menos que el mismísimo príncipe Jonathan Morgenstern, el último de la línea de la Estrella

— Bienvenidos a Ciudad de Fuego Celestial Nephilims —


	7. El Rey de Plata

**Disclaimer** **:** _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **El Rey de Plata - Isla abandonada Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

Era como uno de esos sueños que había tenido de niño

Como cuando se imaginaba el aspecto de la familia real de antaño, aquellos que habían fundado la tierra en donde nació, se dice que los primeros reyes Morgenstern eran inflexibles y sin piedad, gobernaban bajo su dura mano de hierro, no tenían compasión por criminales ni traicioneros, fueran hijos del Ángel, submundos o mundanos

Todos los amaban decían los libros polvorientos de la biblioteca de su abuela, los describían como fuertes, hermosos y letales a la hora de la batalla, hablaban de como al momento de la guerra se encontraban en el frente y no descansaban hasta que la victoria fuera vuestra. Fue por esa razón por la cual todas los Nephilim los escogieron a ellos para ser sus gobernantes, claro que nadie contaba que al pasar de los años la línea familiar no conservara todo el brillo y fuerza con el que se le describía hace tantos años

Actualmente al hablar de los Morgenstern se refieren a ellos como pequeños cobardes, escorias que pretendían acabar con la raza de los Ángeles y contaminarnos con los sucios acuerdos que llevaban con los subterráneos, al recordar al último Rey se decía sobre su incapacidad de conservar la Corona de Cristal y lo débil y confiado que había resultado ser Valentine, incluso las malas lenguas afirmaban que se relacionaba con la magia oscura infectando a toda su familia de ello

Fue por ello que el gran guerrero y actual monarca, Robert Lightwood decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y con el corazón roto en pedazos fue en contra del hombre que consideraba su hermano a pedirle su renuncia y exilio del Reino, se dice que Valentine se negó a entregar lo que por derecho era suyo y ataco a muerte a aquel compañero suyo de hace tantos años, Robert no tuvo otra opción que seguir el ataque hasta que el Rey cayo a sus pies sin vida y el sin mas tuvo que sostener su corona para evitar un levantamiento y masacre aun peor

La muerte de la Reina se dice que fue una masacre aun peor, ella se encontraba escondida protegiendo a sus hijos cuando los guardias reales, aquellos que juraron protegerla se volvieron en su contra y la asesinaron a sangre fría frente a sus pequeños hijos que vieron con horror como los horribles hijos del Demonio le arrebataban a su madre sin piedad

Los pequeños príncipes fueron encontrados por el pequeño ejercito de Robert y ellos se encargaron de llevárselos ante el, y ya que estos estaban completamente libres de culpa decidio mantenerlos en custodia en el Castillo con el fin de que nadie les hiciera daño. Despues de la batalla el nuevo Rey Robert se encargo de buscar por todos los confines del Reino a cada subterraneo vampiro, brujo, hombre lobo y hada, con el fin de erradicarlos y hacerles pagar la traición que cometerían contra el pueblo que una vez los ayudo a construir su hogar

Claro que se confio y no pensó que ya nadie corriera peligro hasta que una noche, los submundos se colaron en el Castillo bajo las sombras y sin saber por que lo hicieron fueron directo hacia los pequeños Morgenstern y capturándolos se los llevaron a quien sabe donde, ya que hasta el día de hoy esos pequeños niños no han sido encontrados

Nadie sabe que fue lo que les ocurrio ni donde fueron a parar, se ofrecieron recompensas y muchos grupos de búsqueda salieron en vano, hoy se conmemora a esas pequeñas almas que sin ninguna culpa sufrieron los estragos de la guerra y los pagaron con su vida. El Angel los tenga en su gloria

Jace recuerda todas aquellas palabras leídas, escuchadas y enseñadas a través de los años, no puede evitar pensar que no son más que mentiras y vacías palabras ante lo que se presenta frente a él. Sus hermanos a sus lados no pueden evitar pensar lo mismo al ver con sus propios ojos como se erige vivo y saludable el legítimo heredero de la Corona de Cristal

Jonathan Morgenstern tiene una mirada dura y sabia, no hay rencor ni odio en sus ojos verdes pero tampoco existe amor ni compasión hacia sus personas, su postura es recta y sus brazos muestran cicatrices bajo las oscuras runas como si hubiera pasado su vida luchando. Al verlo mejor le recuerda mucho al difunto Valentine, el cual solo había visto en fotos pero podía transmitir con su mirada toda la furia que el Angel les había otorgado hace tantos siglos

— Fuera todos excepto Simon y Lucian — ordena el príncipe para luego girarse a sus cautivos que lo observan palidos de la impresion

— Vaya ¿Los he dejado sin palabras? — dice con gracia Jonathan al ver los rostros boquiabiertos de los jóvenes frente a el

— Esto no es un asunto de risa Jonathan — masculla en voz baja Lucian Graymark detrás de el con los puños apretados

Claro que el comentario se ve fuera de lugar luego de que Simon se le escapara una pequeña risa de sus labios, este exclama ante la mirada asesina que le dirige el hombre lobo — ¡Oh vamos! Me vas a decir que no te da un poco de gracia ver las caras de esos idiotas

— No, no me da nada de gracia ya que esos idiotas como los llamas tienen contacto directo con el traidor de Lightwood y pueden llegar a destruir todos nuestros planes

Simon rueda los ojos — A veces eres tan melodramático ¿Lo sabias? No es como si fueran a salir vivos de esta isla

— ¿Y quién dice que no lo harán? — exclama Jonathan arqueando una ceja

Luego Simon boquea y exclama en voz alta — ¡No puedes estar considerando en serio dejarlos vivos y libres!

El chico de cabello rubio se encoge de hombros y dirige una rápida mirada a los jóvenes Lightwood y el joven Herondale que observan en silencio el intercambio

— La vida de muchas vueltas ¿Quién sabe si en algún momento deciden sernos de utilidad?

Simon suelta una carcajada como si hubiera oído el mejor chiste del mundo y Lucian lo mira como si fuera retrasado

— Disculpa es que creo que acabas decir la idea mas alocada e imposible que alguna vez vaya a escuchar —

Jonathan lo mira de forma condescendiente en silencio y el castaño solo abre los ojos — No puedes estar hablando malditamente en serio, quiero decir — luego mira a Lucian con alarma — Dile algo por el amor de Dios, creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza

Lucian ignora al chico y se dirige a Jonathan — ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?

Este sonríe y aquello le envía escalofríos por la espalda a Jace — Digamos que puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo

Simon completamente fuera de si alza los brazos — ¡Por el Angel!, es decir… ¿Que piensas? ¿Qué un par de niños mimados renunciaran a todo y traicionaran a su familia por hacer "lo correcto"? — termina haciendo comillas al final

Jonathan abre la boca para replicar pero es interrumpido por una voz femenina detrás de el

— ¡Yo no soy una niña mimada! — exclama enojada Isabelle ante el comentario despectivo, luego cierra la boca precipitadamente al ver lo estúpida que ha sonado

El príncipe voltea a verla y diversión brilla en sus ojos verdes ante el desafio y molestia de la chica, por otro lado Simon bufa ante lo dicho

— ¿A no? — pregunta Jonathan a la chica que se sonroja minimamente ante la mirada fija del chico, claro que intenta disimularlo y levanta la barbilla con desafio

— No

— ¡Por favor! Si tu no eres mimada entonces yo no soy un vampiro — exclama Simon con fastidio

Isabelle frunce el ceño ante sus palabras — No hables como si me conocieras, solo ves lo que quieres ver

El castaño resopla y se acerca hacia la chica que no baja la mirada llena de furia — Se lo suficiente de ti como para saber que no me interesa en absoluto lo que opinas

Isabelle aprieta los labios ya que siente la mano de su hermano pellizcando su brazo con el fin de que no diga nada estúpido, Simon sonríe con triunfo al ver que ha callado a la princesita, luego siente una mano apretando su hombro y apartándolo de la chica

— Es suficiente Simon — ordena Jonathan

Jace ve como el vampiro que se mostraba desafiante e inmaduro ante la situación ahora se retira con rapidez y sin pronunciar ni una palabra, tal era el poder que tenia el príncipe sobre todas estas personas que seguro lo doblaban en edad pero lo respetaban como si fuera un…

— Rey — susurra Jace en voz baja

— ¿Qué has dicho? — se dirige hacia el Jonathan

Jace lo mira fijamente tratando de averiguar los sentimientos y emociones que reflejaban sus ojos pero todo su rostro era inexpresivo, como una roca

— Quieres ser el Rey, tus famosos planes son atacar Idris y declararte Rey — afirma el rubio

El príncipe se rie pero esta risa es vacia y sin gracia — Bueno no necesito declararme algo que ya soy, después de todo la Corona de Cristal es mia por derecho

Jace arquea una ceja — Que yo sepa tu no eres el hijo del actual monarca

— ¡Jace! — le susurra alarmado Alec ante las palabras que pronuncio

Al cambio Jonathan solo lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados como si lo estuviera midiendo

— Bueno tal puede ser el caso en el que el Trono solo fue robado de mí, cuando era tan pequeño que no podía luchar por el, ahora todo eso cambiara

— ¿Y entonces que? ¿Planeas atacar el reino con un ejército de subterráneos? ¿Sabes cuantos hombres están al servicio de la Corona?...

— No los suficientes para detenerme — lo corta el chico Morgenstern

— Es imposible que ganes — se rie Jace — Todos piensan que estas muerto, ¿Quién creerá que realmente eres tu?

— Todos lo harán con solo verme, justo como tú y tus amigos lo hicieron

Esto hace que Jace se calle porque sabe que es solo la verdad, ya que con solo un vistazo a su persona nadie podría negar que ese chico es el legítimo y verdadero hijo de Valentine Morgenstern

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua los ratones Herondale? — exclama divertido Simon al ver el rostro del chico

Jace le dirige una mirada despectiva — Que tu tengas cara de rata no quiere decir que todos la tengamos vampiro

El castaño aprieta los dientes y si pudiera sonrojarse lo haría de la vergüenza y rabia, se acerca con rapidez al rubio y lo levanta por el cuello de golpe aunque la mirada divertida e indiferente de Jace no cambia

— Escucha estúpido arrogante mas te vale que guardes silencio si quieres si quiera volver a ver Idris —

Jace arquea una ceja — ¿Esa es la mejor amenaza que tienes? Deberias leer mas a ver si logras ampliar tu vocabulario

Simon aprieta su agarre y antes de que haga algo estúpido Jonathan coloca su palida mano sobre su hombro lo que hace que este se relaje mínimamente, pero aun asi suelta de golpe al rubio lo que hace que trastabille un poco sobre sus pies atados pero sorprendentemente no cae al suelo demostrando su destreza y equilibrio

— Tu precioso Rey caerá y todo tu mundo será destruido, el verdadero heredero se alzara y tu todo lo veras encadenado desde aquí — escupe Simon

— Es suficiente — lo calla Jonathan

Jace solo ve al castaño con burla

— ¿Tu y cuantos mas planean destruirnos? ¿Cien subterráneos? ¿Ciento cincuenta? Hay mas de 1000 habitantes en Idris dispuestos a luchar

— Pero no todos son leales a los Lightwood ¿no? — le replica Simon

Esto calla por un momento al rubio ya que él como muchos en la habitación saben que hay varias familias nephilim que expresan libremente su desacuerdo ante el reinado de Robert y otras que lo ocultan pero en el fondo esperan el momento justo para atacar

— Ya es suficiente Simon, sal de aquí y ve si ya ha llegado el grupo de caza...

En medio de la frase se escuchan risas y gritos debajo de ellos, por lo que Simon solo sonríe — Creo que ya regresaron

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y varias personas entran entre gritos y risas

— ¡No lloren mas mis reales súbditos! He traido un buen botin

Jace que hasta un segundo estaba muy puesto sobre sus pies y burlándose del idiota vampiro cara de rata no puede evitar que el aliento se le corte y su mundo se voltee

No puede creer lo que esta viendo y al mismo tiempo desea obsérvalo hasta el día en que muera

Una chica con cabellos de fuego hasta la cintura y centelleantes ojos verdes se adentra a la habitación iluminándola solo con sus palabras, puede ver con claridad sus cicatrices bajo las runas y su figura menuda se apega a las ropas de combate de cuero negro que lleva puestas

En su mano derecha sostiene una brillante y corta espada que tiene un patrón de estrellas en el mango, una sonrisa adorna su rostro se dirige al príncipe Morgenstern

Sus ojos verdes brillan de vida y gozo, que luego se llenan de curiosidad al verlos a las espaldas del joven

La pelirroja arquea una ceja ante la situación

— ¿Quién es rayo de sol y porque está atado viéndome con una cara de imbécil en el rostro?


	8. La Chica de Fuego

**Disclaimer:** _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **La Chica de Fuego - Isla "maldita" Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

— ¡Que me atraviese una flecha ahora mismo y me perfore un pulmón si estoy soñando! — grita Clarissa luego de que su hermano le haya presentado oficialmente a sus invitados

¡Nada menos que Alexander e Isabelle Lightwood junto con el famoso Jace Herondale! Faltaban meses para la navidad y ya sentía que había recibido el mejor regalo que pudo desear. No esperaba para nada todo esto ya que Simon solo había sido enviado a Idris para recolectar información y suministros útiles antes de que los planes comenzaran a ponerse en marcha

Jonathan hace una mueca — A veces eres tan descriptiva Clarissa

Clary ignora el comentario de su hermano y se dirige a Simon — ¿Cómo es que los conseguiste? ¿Te adentraste al Castillo?

El vampiro sonríe ante la emoción de su amiga — Soy temerario Clary pero no idiota — suspira el chico y avanza hasta rodear con el brazo a la chica y girarla hacia los jóvenes atados en el suelo con expresiones de odio en sus rostros, aparte de Jace que intentaba disimular su expresión de anhelo sin éxito alguno

— Aquí los jóvenes cazadores de sombras no pudieron aguantar su curiosidad y decidiendo ser imprudentes y torpes se infiltraron en un barco lleno de vampiros y hombres lobo que enseguida los notaron y capturaron

Isabelle arquea una ceja — Tambien habían mundanos

— Si pero ninguno dentro del barco, no traemos a simples humanos a este lugar — se encoge de hombros el castaño

— ¿Y donde es aquí exactamente? — cuestiona Alec por primera vez desde que llegaron

Clary lo mira inquisitivamente — ¿Se adentraron a un barco sin saber su curso? ¿Son tan idiotas como lucen?

— Solo de apariencia cariño, en realidad una de mis mejores virtudes es la astucia — exclama arrogante Jace

La pelirroja le dirige una mirada de reojo y sin responder se dirige a su hermano que veía desde atrás en silencio la pequeña conversación, Simon se retira y se apoya contra la pared cercana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

— ¿Por qué demonios siguen vivos estos imbéciles? No es como si nos fueran a ser útil de alguna forma

Jonathan rueda los ojos ante las palabras de su hermana — Tenemos suerte que sea yo el que mande aquí si no fuera por ti y todos estuviéramos muertos o quemándonos en una hoguera

Clarissa sonríe — Sabes que ser indulgente no es lo mio querido hermano, después de todo ninguno de ellos fueron compasivos con mi familia

Termina señalando con la cabeza a los muchachos de atrás los cuales el comentario les afecta un poco en el corazón

Jonathan se acerca a la chica y la toma de los hombros — Si quieres que nuestra familia recupere lo que es suyo debes dejar de lado todos tus caprichos egoístas Clary

— No es egoísmo querer justicia por padre y madre — frunce el ceño la chica

— Lo es si al pensar en ello solo piensas en la venganza— finaliza el príncipe para luego separarse de Clary y hablar con Lucian

— Creo que ya he averiguado lo suficiente por el día de hoy, llévalos a las habitaciones inferiores y asegurate que todo este en orden. Mañana hablare a todos y conseguiremos a los últimos integrantes para luego dar marcha a la fase uno

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora? — exclama la princesa cambiando su semblante

Jonathan la mira seriamente — Hemos estado atrasando lo inevitable hermana, ya es hora de reclamar nuestro derecho

— ¿Y que hay de los demás?

El Rey con cabellos platinados sonríe maliciosamente y haciendo un gesto hacia su General que se dirige hasta los jóvenes atados en el suelo junto con Simon planeando sacarlos de la habitación

Les vuelven a colocar las vendas sobre sus ojos y boca y los levantan con brusquedad por los hombros arrastrándolos hacia la salida

Justo antes de que Jace saliera de la habitación logra escuchar con claridad el comentario del joven

— Es por eso que planeo tomar primero el Hueso para luego arrasar con todo lo demás

No logra ver a donde se dirigen pero parece que no salen del recinto en donde se encuentran, solo siente que bajan varias escaleras y que el olor a humedad y bosque no se va, sus pasos son torpez al no poder ver a donde va y el constante empuje en su espalda para que camine mas rápido lo cual esta empezando a molestarlo seriamente, sin duda lo que mas desea en este momento es su espada y aniquilar a todos estos subterráneos que lo mantienen prisionero

Claro que primero debe recuperarse del reciente shock que acaba de sufrir, es decir, como es que en realidad estaban en Ciudad de Fuego Celestial, la según isla maldita donde hace tantos años habían vivido sus antepasados antes del cataclismo que azoto el lugar y los obligo a huir a Idris, recuerda haber oído los rumores y ser uno de los que creían en ellos pero vivirlo en carne viva y verlo todo era algo completamente diferente

Sobretodo el poder ver a los dados por muertos príncipes Morgenstern, el famoso Jonathan y la princesa Clarissa, ellos estaban aquí, vivos y preparando un contraataque en contra de los Lightwood los cuales habían estado muy callados para su gusto

* * *

 **Habitacion Abandonada de antigua mansion**

* * *

Alexander no había hablado mucho, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, aun creía que estaba soñando y que en cualquier momento Jace llegaría a despertarlo de forma repentina para ir a hacerle una broma de mal gusto a Isabelle

Claro que también estaba consciente de que jugaba con el mismo y que debía aclarar sus ideas y aceptar el hecho de que eran prisioneros de todos aquellos subterráneos que habían huido de las garras de su padre y que eran dirigidos por los herederos legítimos de la Corona de Cristal, aquella que le habían dicho toda su vida que había sido hecha para hombres como el, que cada día de su vida había tratado de demostrar que era digna de ella. Un pedazo de vidrio por el cual muchos matarían, algo que en el fondo de su corazón el en realidad nunca deseo

Porque esa era la realidad, era por ello que decidio permanecer en silencio cuando Jonathan Morgenstern había dado a conocer su intención de atacar al Reino y recuperar el Trono que declara suyo por derecho, por ello es que no había dado comentarios despectivos o sarcásticos como sus hermanos, en cambio el había callado y no quiso dar a conocer lo que en verdad pensaba por que si a si fuera entonces la Corona la hubiera regalado hace mucho tiempo a cualquiera que la quisiera mas que el

El nunca había sido la persona que su padre quería como Rey, aquel hombre que según Robert todo el mundo respetaría y gobernaría bajo una dura mano de hierro de la cual nadie dudaría, es decir, el no había nacido para esto, sentarse en un trono, gobernar y vivir paranoico como su padre no era lo que quería para su vida

Por ello es que cuando había visto al príncipe Morgenstern frente a el había sentido casi una sensación de alivio invadir su cuerpo, algo que no esperaba pero que había reconocido cuando paso. Tal vez no ayudaría a los Morgenstern a destruir a su familia pero no se opondría para nada si el quería arrebatarle aquella Corona que legítimamente era solo suya

* * *

Isabelle solto una exclamación cuando fue empujada con fuerza haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo de forma brusca dejándola sin aliento, luego de ello escucha como una puerta se cierra de un portazo y el silencio invade la habitación en la que fue arrojada

— ¿Alec? ¿Ja…? — pregunta con nerviosismo pero es interrumpida cuando la venda de sus ojos es retirada con rapidez, parpadea un poco para acostumbrarse a la penumbra del cuarto iluminado solo por una vieja antorcha a un lado de la puerta

Frente a ella esta Jace con la venda en sus manos y detrás esta su hermano desatando sus manos con rapidez, viéndose libre se levanta y acaricia las muñecas lastimadas a causa de la vieja cuerda que las mantenía atadas

— ¿Pudieron desatarse todo este tiempo que estuvimos cautivos y no lo hicieron? — exclama sorprendida

— ¿Qué esperabas? Si hacíamos un solo movimiento ellos no dudarían en ejecutarnos en el acto — le espeta Jace con una ceja alzada

Izzy frunce el ceño ante su tono — No me hables de esa forma, no es mi culpa que estemos prisioneros en una isla abandonada

— Pues yo no diría que este abandonada — exclama Alexander asomado por un pequeño agujero que hay en la pared, claro que este tenia unos viejos y oxidados barrotes evitando que sea una via de escape

Los tres jóvenes se asoman y ven con asombro como da la vista hacia el bosque donde hay mas de una docena de hombres lobo caminado y luchando entre si como si estuvieran…

— Entrenando — susurra Jace mas para si mismo que para los demás, pero aun asi los hermanos Lightwood asienten concordando con el

Todos esos lobos allí afuera no peleaban entre si como si estuvieran en desacuerdo, en realidad entrenaban para algo mas grande que estar allí, lo que daba pie a la guerra que planeaban llevar los Morgenstern a Idris

— En verdad tienen planeado recuperar la Corona — susurra Isabelle un poco desconcertada, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado antes no lo hubiera considerado real

— Por supuesto que lo hacen, después de todo si fuera en realidad un truco no nos hubieran puesto en esta habitación a propósito, ellos querían que viéramos esto y enfrentáramos la realidad de que muy pronto todo lo que conocemos esta a punto de cambiar — espeta Jace

* * *

 **Sala del Consejo de la Estrella de la Mañana**

* * *

— No entiendo que es lo que quieres Jonathan — reclama Clary a su hermano el cual ha estado ignorando sus comentarios la ultima hora mientras analiza una y otra vez el mapa que Simon ha traido de Alacante

Por supuesto el chico vuelve a ignorar la voz de su hermana y en cambio se dirige al caballero Hada presente en el cuartel del consejo como lo llamo el principe — ¿Cuántas hadas puedes ocultar en uno de nuestros barcos?

Meliorn aprieta los labios — No muchas mi señor, teniendo en cuenta que si llegan a pararnos deben de estar bien ocultas para no ser identificadas

Jonathan asiente y se dirige al hombre que le agradece su vida — ¿No es posible que coloques un hechizo de camuflaje sobre ellos?

— Puedo intentarlo pero las hadas son criaturas mágicas también, no creo que tenga el mismo efecto que en los vampiros u hombres lobos, pero puedo intentar colocar esos mismos hechizos en el barco

— Podemos ocultarnos a nosotros también si a si lo desea Su Majestad — sale a relucir la bruja Theresa Grey, o como le llaman todos, Tessa

Jonathan sacude la cabeza — Ustedes son los únicos brujos bajo mi protección, la mayoría han sido ejecutados o aun se encuentran encerrados en las profundidades de Jail Idris e incluso hay algunos en la Ciudad Silenciosa

Ragnor Fell que se encontraba frente a el aprieta sus manos en puños haciendo su piel verde mas palida — Pagaran por todo lo que han hecho esos malditos Lightwood

Clarissa asiente solemne y se dirige al hombre que alguna vez ayudo mucho a su madre — Y asi será mi amigo, por eso es que no entiendo porque aun los hijos del Usurpador se encuentran respirando bajo nosotros —

Jonathan suspira de forma cansina y se dirige a la pelirroja — Ya te lo he dicho hermana, no puedes pensar en vengarte y llamarlo justicia, no funciona de esa forma

— Pues yo lo veo como justicia cuando su padre asesino a sangre fría al hombre que había jurado servir alguna vez — exclama furiosa la chica

Hay varios murmullos a traves del cuarto y el príncipe detiene el movimiento de maseajarse las sienes por el estrés que esta situación le ha causado, no había planeado que esto pasara y sin duda le había traido muchos mas problemas de los que tenia pensado. Alzo una mano para acallar todos los susurros y se dirige a todos en voz alta y clara

— Mis señores, amigos, todos estamos conscientes de lo que la Rebelion nos ha hecho, nos arrebato familiares, nuestras casas y toda la vida que habíamos conocido alguna vez — exclama solemne y ve como varios subterráneos asienten ante sus palabras — Pero ya he expresado mas de una vez que yo no soy Robert Lightwood, no pienso recuperar mi reino opresando y asesinando a todo aquel que este en mi camino, eso no es algo que mi padre o mi madre hubieran querido.

"No puedo reinar sobre un reino dividido y mucho menos sobre uno hecho cenizas, estoy dispuesto a eliminar a todos los traidores que alguna vez se osaron llamar amigos de los Morgenstern, pero para que mi reinado prospere algún día debo unificar a todos los habitantes de Idris y que puedan darse cuenta que yo no soy igual que Robert o que Valentine. Quiero que vean que yo soy Jonathan Morgenstern, el legitimo heredero de la Corona de Cristal, aquel que ha llegado a ayudarlos y liberarlos, no ha conquistarlos

Luego voltea a ver a Clarissa que lo ve aun con recelo en sus ojos — Yo también perdi a padre y madre esa noche hermana, nunca voy a poder recuperarlos y me duele en el alma que no haya podido hacer nada para detener lo que paso, pero ahora después de 11 años somos capaces de hacer un cambio, podemos volver a casa y hacer que todo sea como antes, pero para ello debemos sacrificar algunos deseos que envenenan nuestro juicio. No espero que lo entiendas pero quiero que me apoyes en esto, después de todo estamos unidos hasta la eternidad

La pelirroja sonríe con pereza y rueda los ojos — Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un charlatan horrible

Jonathan sonríe — Todas las veces has sido tu

La chica lo golpea en el hombro y se levanta para ir a la plaza de entrenamiento — Pues porque es la pura verdad, eres un idiota engatusador pero te amo por eso

— ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunta Lucian que veía el intercambio entre los jóvenes con melancolía, recordándole tanto a sus viejos amigos

Clary sonríe y sus ojos verde esmeralda destellan — Ire a patearle el trasero a algunos hombres lobo si no te molesta

— Cuidado con tus palabras princesa, no vaya a ser que estes hablando de mas — exclama severo Scott, el hombre que dirigio alguna vez el Praetor Lupus

La pelirroja le sonríe coqueta y le guiña el ojo para luego caminar a la destruida puerta de madera al final de la sala — ¿Cuando he hablado yo de mas?

* * *

— Oigan alguien ha salido al patio — exclama Isabelle al ver como una figura menuda se acerca a los subterráneos que pararon de luchar hace unas horas, los hombres lobo que al transformarse habían estado desnudos se encontraban vestidos recostados de algunas rocas que Izzy sospecha que eran columnas, también ve que hay algunas hadas entre ellos pero sin rastro de vampiros a causa del sol que esta por salir

No había notado que se había mantenido en vela toda la noche desde que había subido a aquel barco en Port Idris y no vuelto pegar un ojo en lo que quedo

Jace que se encontraba recostado contra la puerta tratando de oir cualquier cosa pero nadie caminaba frente a su puerta por lo que intuyo que en la parte donde estaban era parcialmente abandonada y no había ningún cuarto en uso además del que estaban

Alexander recostado contra uno de los muros se mordia las uñas pensando en una manera de salir o de enviar un mensaje a su padre de donde se encontraban, después de todo ya se haría de mañana y todos notarían su ausencia tan pronto como los criados fueran a los cuartos de el o de su hermana y vieran que no se encontraban además de que la ausencia del comandante de la Guardia Real no pasaría desapercibido para nadie

— ¿Quién es? — pregunta Jace desde su posición

Izzy frunce el ceño intentando ver pero hay una roca que tapa el lado derecho de la pequeña ventana y le impide ver mas alla, intentaron moverla pero sus manos eran muy grandes para caber entre los oxidados barrotes que al parecer aunque fueran tan viejos no se movieron ni un milímetro cuando intentaron quitarlos

— No lo se, no logro ver pero debe ser alguien importante porque todo el mundo se ha levantado y hecho una reverencia — exclama la chica

— Tal vez sea el príncipe Jonathan, debe haber ido a entrenar — dice Alec

— O fue a informar acerca del movimiento que harán en contra del Reino para empezar la guerra — exclama Jace para luego levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana — Ademas no lo llames príncipe, suena extraño y esta mal, ¿Qué diría tu padre…?

— Por si no lo has notado mi padre no esta aquí y tampoco tiene idea de donde nos encontramos — lo interrumpe Alexander viéndolo con los ojos llenos de desafio — Y lo de Principe no es mas que la verdad, porque a pesar de lo que dicen los libros de historia que tanto se empeñan en dar conocer tu y yo sabemos que mi padre fue un Usurpador

— ¡Alec! — exclama Isabelle sorprendida volteándose a ver a su hermano ante las palabras "prohibidas" que pronuncio

— ¿Qué? Esa es la realidad Izzy, nosotros no somos mas que falsos príncipes, nuestro reinado se baso en que Padre decidio reberlarse contra el verdadero Rey y lo asesino haciéndose con la Corona

— Asi que si este llamado "Principe" tuyo te pide que vayas y mates a tu padre para que el pueda tener tu corona ¿Lo harias? — le espeta enojado su parabatai

Alec se ve conmocionado ante el comentario y avanza con enojo hacia el rubio que aun lo ve con los ojos llenos de rabia — ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar tal cosa? Tu mas que nadie deberías saber que yo no seria capaz de tal cosa —

Jace se encoge de hombros — Eso es lo que has dado entender cuando has exclamado que te importa un comino que este chico Morgenstern invada el Reino y te arrebate todo lo que es tuyo

— ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! Nada es mio para reclamar, esa afamada Corona de Cristal fue creada por los Morgenstern hace siglos y mi padre solo fue la llamo suya por habérsela arrebatado a un hombre muerto, no digo que este de acuerdo en que asesinen a mi familia, jamas permitiría que tocaran a Max o a mama pero la realidad es que ese chico es el heredero del Reino

— ¿Y que hay de papa? — le pregunta Isabelle con los labios apretados y el rostro lleno aprensión

Alec duda por un momento y ve a su querida hermana menor, tan parecida a su madre y no puede evitar pensar en Max, alla en Idris, donde su padre pondría sus garras una vez que se enterara de su desaparición

— Si padre no estuviera ligado a mi de una forma que no puedo negar, entonces yo jamas lo hubiera seguido — declara por primera vez sus verdaderos pensamientos el príncipe Alexander Lightwood ante su hermana y su parabatai que han quedado mas que sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el muchacho

Jace abre la boca pero se ve interrumpido por la bulla que se oye desde afuera de la ventana, olvidando por un momento la situación que esta viviendo se voltea y observa a traves del pequeño espacio para ver que sucede, nota de reojo como los hermanos Lightwood se han acercado también con la curiosidad grabada en sus rostros

Afuera, donde los subterráneos estaban anteriormente descansando de su entrenamiento, ahora se encuentran reunidos alrededor de dos figuras que luchan entre si en el medio de la plaza. Jace puede distinguir al hombre lobo dar vueltas alrededor de su oponente, con extrema cautela como si casi tuviera miedo del próximo movimiento de la persona

Esta se halla de espaldas a ellos, y casi no la distingue ya que la multitud no lo deja ver bien, claro que no fue necesario pensar mucho quien era ya que enseguida ve el destello color rojo volar por el aire y aterrizar sobre el submundo después de un breve y femenino grito de guerra

La princesa Clarissa

Aquello le causo mas curiosidad y por ello enfoco mejor la vista para ver a traves de las piernas que rodeaban a los contrincantes, hasta que por milagro del Angel, varios se apartan lo que les da a los tres prisioneros una perfecta vista de la pelea que se desarrolla frente a ellos

En ese momento la princesa Morgenstern se encuentra sobre el lomo del animal, un brazo rodeando su cuello y la otra sostiene la larga espada que le vio usar anteriormente, esta se agarra con fuerza y evita caer a pesar de los movimientos bruscos por parte del hombre lobo. Su cabello de fuego revolotea y cae sobre su rostro, sus ojos verdes a pesar de la distancia brillan a causa de la emoción de un enfrentamiento como aquel

Jace conoce aquel sentimiento muy bien

El fuego y la energía que recorre tus venas al hacer algo tan emocionante e impredecible no hace mas que encender todos tus sentidos y permitirte ver el mundo de una forma que no esperas jamas

Ve como el hombre lobo logra quitarse a la chica de encima y va tras ella a gran velocidad, esta se repone mas rápido y salta por el lugar como si estuviera bailando para el submundo, todos ven asombrados la gracia y agilidad con la que se mueve, como si para ella eso no fuera mas que algo ensayado y totalmente fuera de peligro

El hombre lobo cansado de los juegos de la pelirroja ataca de forma muy imprudente piensa Jace, para luego ser herido con un rápido corte por parte de la princesa que no deja ver el cansancio que tiene pero que el rubio sabe que posee

La chica con el cabello rojizo volando en el aire se mueve con rapidez hacia el animal y con unos pocos movimientos este es derrotado al verse en el suelo con heridas poco profundas en ambas patas delanteras y la espada de Clarissa apuntando a su grueso cuello

Todos alrededor de la princesa virotean ante su victoria pero esta solo sonríe con timidez y ayuda al subterraneo que se encontraba a sus pies hace unos segundos, luego ve como alguien se acerca a la chica a la velocidad de la luz y la alza en sus brazos provocando que esta se ria a carcajadas

El chico que la hace girar no es nadie mas que el estúpido vampiro Lewis que sospecha que no es su verdadero nombre, este la baja hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo y luego la rodea con un brazo para luego hablar con los demás a su alrededor, en cambio la princesa a pesar de que debe estar acostumbrada ante tales multitudes rodeándola se ve muy incomoda desde su posición por lo que Jace no puede evitar preguntarse si esta chica era todo lo que dejaba ver

No pudo responderse a si mismo ya que en ese instante, los tres jóvenes se sobresaltan bruscamente al oir como la puerta que los mantiene cautivos allí se abre de sopetón revelando una figura alta y delgada en el umbral

Jace achica los ojos para ver quien es cuando escucha que esta habla — Bueno bueno, a pesar de todo si hay una buena razón para dejarte con vida, no sabia que fueras tan guapo

Avanzando un poco ahora distingue con claridad quien se ha dirigido a ellos, frente a sus personas no esta nadie menos que el Gran Brujo de Alacante, aquel que por muchos años sirvió a la Corona y que luego huyo al ver que la línea Morgenstern había caído

Alexander se remueve nervioso sobre sus pies al sentir la mirada de Magnus Bane analizándolo de pies a cabeza, como si hubiera visto algo de su agrado lo cual no puede creer cierto

— Vamos no se queden ahí, no vine a hacerles una visita social si eso creen — les hace señas con la mano para que lo sigan mientras se voltea

"El Rey Jonathan los está esperando para su Juicio"


	9. Soñando Despierto

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **Soñando Despierto - Isla Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

La palabra Juicio le causa un escalofrió que baja por su espalda, claro que lo disimula y solo tiende a seguir al brujo escoltado por dos hombres lobo detrás de ellos, a su lado Isabelle tiene el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos brillan de preocupación y por su parte Alec ve con curiosidad al hombre de brillos en la ropa

Jace también está un poco confundido ya que si mal no recuerda, un año después de que Robert Lightwood se adueñara de la Corona de Cristal, la mayor parte de los brujos de Idris fueron ejecutados incluyendo supuestamente al más poderoso brujo de Alacante, Magnus Bane

El rubio se aclara la garganta y habla — Bueno para ser un cadáver desvanecido en el océano te ves muy bien para mi

Magnus le dirige una mirada despectiva sin responder a su comentario

— Oh vamos, dame algo con que saciar mi curiosidad, no es como si fuera a decírselo a alguien

— ¡Jace! — le susurra entre dientes Alec

Isabelle solo observa con curiosidad al brujo frente a ellos

— Tal parece que los comentarios arrogantes y la actitud prepotente es algo que se hereda entre los Herondale

Jace suelta una risita cínica — ¿Qué? ¿Conociste a mis antepasados?

Al llegar a un cruce se enfrentan a una gran puerta de hierro que parece que caerá en cualquier momento a causa de lo oxidada y la mala posición en que se encuentra

— Casi todos los hombres Herondale fueron grandes guerreros y buenas personas, a excepción de ti y tu padre ya que fueron criados por una mujer de horribles costumbres

El rubio aprieta los dientes ante el insulto pero no le da tiempo de replicar ya que es empujado por los hombres lobo a traves de la enorme puerta dando a conocer una enorme sala en forma de cúpula donde hay muchísimas personas reunidas entorno a ellos

En el medio de la habitación se encuentran los dos hermanos Morgenstern, sentados sobre dos grandes sillas de madera muy viejas las cuales supone Jace deben hacer el papel de tronos. Ambos se han quitado sus ropas de combate y la princesa lleva puesto un largo y algo raído vestido color crema, su cabello rojizo esta medio recogido sobre su cabeza con algunos mechones sobre su cara llena de pecas, y a pesar de ir de civil en su espalda se asoma la espada que al parecer lleva a todas partes

A su izquierda el príncipe Jonathan lleva pantalones de cuero negros y una camisa blanca y encima una vieja chaqueta roja con el símbolo de los Morgenstern en el frente, una estrella de cinco picos

Lo que más le llama la atención es la corona de hierro que se posa sobre su cabello rubio plateado, está un poco deformada y se ve que fue hecha a mano por alguien no acto para ello pero no importa como luzca ese chico tiene un fuego en la mirada que no deja dudas acerca de la fuerza que esconde en su interior

Los tres jóvenes son colocados en unas sillas en el medio de la sala, esposándolos a ellas, Jace mira alrededor con disimulo y no le sorprende ver varias caras conocidas de hace años cuando hubo fugas en Jail Idris, hasta por un momento quiso sonreír ya que el tenia razón con sus sospechas acerca de esta isla y de como a pesar de lo que la gente dice acerca de su maldición todos los submundos que huyeron se encontraban viviendo tan cerca de ellos, casi bajo sus narices

— ¡Orden! — grita el hombre llamado Lucian, el cual ahora que lo detalla bien recuerda que alguna vez fue el comandante de la guardia real del Rey Valentine, y el parabatai de este pero eso termino cuando el rey murió y Graymark fue atacado por un hombre lobo

Fue por esas razones por las que su hermana Amatis había sido repudiada y tratada como una don nadie perteneciendo a una familia noble

— Hoy se presenta ante nosotros tres intrusos y traidores a la Corona de Cristal, y en el nombre del heredero Morgenstern y de su hermana la princesa Clarissa doy comienzo a este juicio

Frente a el Jonathan se levanta lo que hace que todos en la sala lo hagan pero este alza la mano y todos descienden nuevamente a sus puestos, este camina hacia sus personas con lentitud, su mirada es fría y no expresa los pensamientos que lleva dentro, en cambio su hermana la cual se ha quedado sentada en la silla los observa con odio y repulsión como si solo verlos le causara un malestar inmenso

El príncipe se detiene frente a Alec el cual lo ve desde su posición con la mirada firme sin estar dispuesto a parecer débil frente a toda esa multitud

— Dime príncipe Alexander, ¿Crees que tu corona es legítimamente tuya?

Todos alrededor empiezan a murmullar y algunos lanzan abucheos a sus personas, Alec los ignora y habla con lentitud

— Mi padre es el Rey ahora, y yo al ser su primogénito debo heredar todo lo que es suyo

Es entonces cuando todos los subterráneos se levantan y gritan desde sus asientos, en contra de las palabras pronunciadas por el pelinegro que no se deja intimidar ante los insultos

Jonathan hace una mueca y levanta un mano pidiendo silencio, abre la boca para expresar su opinión pero su hermana detrás de el se le adelanta y hace oir su opinión en un comentario lleno de rencor

— Tu padre es un asesino y traidor, tu legado es una mentira total — sisea entre dientes la princesa Clarissa la cual se levanta de su silla indignada

Su hermano aprieta los labios y voltea a ver a su hermana y le pide con la mirada que se relaje ya que no quiere una revuelta en el lugar, esta se sienta de mala gana aun dirigiendo su odio hacia los tres cazadores de sombras frente a ella

— Esa es una observación muy acertada y equivocada príncipe Alexander, porque si les han enseñado historia a cualquiera de ustedes podrán notar que al crearse la corona de Cristal no fue tu familia la que acepto el reino como suyo

— Si bueno en esos tiempos los Nefilim eramos lo bastante ingenuos al creer que los Morgenstern serian los gobernantes ideales — espeta Jace entre dientes

Jonathan lo voltea a ver y sonríe de forma maliciosa — ¿No me digas Herondale? ¿Qué te ha dado el conocimiento para decir eso? ¿Por el historial heroico y leal de tu familia? ¿O acaso fue el que te ascendieran a comandante de la guardia solo porque tu abuela considero que era la única forma de devolverle la gloria a una línea casi extinta?

Jace toma un respiro profundo y por un momento solo ve rojo, aprieta sus puños detrás de el e intenta con todas sus fuerzas romper los amarres que lo aprisionan, mientras que el príncipe Morgenstern lo ve con ambas cejas alzadas

— Eso fue lo que pensé… — habla pero se ve interrumpido por una voz femenina

— ¿Esta es su idea de un Juicio? ¿Humillarnos delante de tus súbditos sin derecho a expresar nada en nuestra defensa? — exclama una enojada Isabelle al ver a su hermano adoptivo en ese estado

— ¿Y que tendrías que decir en tu defensa Isabelle Lightwood? ¿De que tu familia no es responsable de las miles de muertes de subterráneos que hubo? ¿Qué actuaron como dicen los libros de historia ahora? ¡¿Me diras que mi padre murió a causa de que Robert Lightwood solo quería tener una charla amigable y el se negó?!

Toda la sala quedo en silencio ante las palabras exclamadas por el joven Morgenstern el cual solo se quedo respirando entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar la compostura, trago saliva visiblemente y abrió la boca para hablarle a una palida y sorprendida Isabelle cuando sintió la mano de su hermana en el hombro

Sin voltear a verla suelta un suspiro y se dirige hasta su silla-trono donde decide tomar un respiro, tratando de aclarar sus ideas dejando ir el rencor que guarda en el fondo de su corazón

Clarisse se alza delante de todos en medio de la sala analizando a los cazadores de sombras frente a ella, hace muchos años que no veía a sus compañeros de sangre, su hermano y ella eran los únicos Nefilim en la isla, y de esa forma crecieron, teniendo que aprender sus costumbres de las pocas cosas que recordaran Lucian, Simon y Magnus los cuales los dos primeros habían sido cazadores de sombras y el ultimo de tantos años en vida y conviviendo al lado de los hijos del Angel

Ella jamas pensó que alguna vez conocería a los hijos del hombre que le arrebato todo, su familia, su hogar, su vida entera. Y aunque sabe que es un poco injusto culpar a aquellos jóvenes por las acciones de un hombre no puede evitar sentir su sangre arder al verlos, tan hermosos e inocentes de cierta forma, ellos nunca han sido tocados por la perdida, ellos no tuvieron que huir de su hogar y vivir con miedo de que algún día los encontraran y asesinaran en el acto

Ellos no han tenido pesadillas cada noche con el cadáver ensangrentado de su madre muriendo en sus brazos

— Sabias palabras princesa Isabelle, pero la realidad es que este Juicio no es solo mas que una excusa para poder dar a conocer a todo el mundo los males por los cuales su familia es culpable. El Circulo no solo intento eliminar la línea Morgenstern, ellos también se encargaron de cazar y asesinar a cualquier persona en Idris que tuviera sangre de submundo corriendo por sus venas. Destruyeron familias, desahuciaron a familias nobles solo por el hecho de apoyar a quienes debían ser realmente fieles y además ahora se hacen llamar héroes y salvadores de Idris, al haberles librado de un gobernante que buscaba la "destrucción" del reino ¿O estoy equivocada?

Izzy por su parte aprieta los labios y desvia la mirada porque a pesar de odia todo aquello, le es imposible aguantar todos los sentimientos que irradian de los ojos verdes de Clarissa Morgenstern, la forma en que su mirada la juzga y mide, como si ella hubiera apoyado el plan de su padre para hacerse con la corona, el castillo y todo el reino

Alrededor de ellos todos los submundos, vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas y los pocos brujos que hay gritan estando de acuerdo con su princesa. Isabelle no puede evitar preguntarse que si estuvieran en la misma situación pero ella en el lugar de la chica pelirroja, ¿Las personas la apoyarían al igual que lo hacen tan fielmente con ella?

— Asi que teniendo en cuenta de que no hay forma alguna de que puedan negar que todo aquello sucedió debemos proceder con una condena adecuada para cada uno de ustedes

Eso dispara las alarmas de los tres jóvenes, porque después de todo, ninguno espera realmente morir en aquella isla maldecida por todos en el reino, pero luego en un momento una idea algo anticuada pero que sin duda les dara tiempo de planear una huida le llega a Jace

— Espera un segundo, si esto es una condena a muerte, cada uno de nosotros posee una alternativa

— ¿Y cual seria esa joven Herondale? — pregunta Lucian Graymark desde su lugar a un lado de los dos jóvenes Morgenstern que ya se han vuelto a sentar sobre sus "tronos"

Jace vacila un poco antes de hablar — Juicio por combate claro

Alec a un lado de el resopla por lo bajo y Jace puede escucharlo pensar lo idiota que es

Jonathan Morgenstern por su lado solo suelta una risita como si hubiera dicho un chiste y arquea una ceja — ¿Has dicho Juicio por combate? ¿En que año estamos? ¿La Era de Oro?

Por su lado el chico ignora al príncipe y platica con el ex –cazador

— En los años de antes de hacia y a pesar de que considera adecuado aun no ha sido descartado por completo en las leyes de Idris

— La diferencia esta joven cazador que no nos encontramos en el reino donde por lo que yo se actualmente condenan a muerte a cualquiera sin siquiera un juicio de por medio — exclama Clary entrecerrando los ojos hacia el rubio

Por su parte Jace sonríe — Tienes razón princesa, como tu dices no estamos en Idris pero pensé que seria entretenido para todo aquí ver como nosotros intentábamos luchar para conseguir nuestra libertad ¿O es acaso miedo lo presiento aquí?

Con esa ultima frase los gritos e insultos inundan el lugar, ofreciéndose cada subterraneo para ser el campeón de los jóvenes Morgenstern los cuales solo observan al chico rubio con condescendencia sabiendo exactamente lo que hace, por eso el príncipe Jonathan se levanta y pide silencio alrededor de la sala

— Muy joven Herondale, te dare tu juicio por combate, son libres de escoger su campeón, pero te advierto, será solo una batalla y si pierden los tres serán condenados bajo mi orden ¿Quedo claro?

— Como el cristal mi Rey — finaliza Jace con burla


	10. La Era Dorada

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **La Era Dorada - Castillo de Adamas, Ciudad de Cristal**

* * *

Era de conocimiento para todos en el Castillo que la princesa Isabelle tendía a levantarse de la cama muy tarde para el gusto del Rey y la Reina por lo que no le pareció extraño a Max cuando fue al comedor y vio que el asiento de su hermana en el desayuno se encontraba vacío, por otro lado lo que le extraño de forma preocupante fue ver que el lugar de su hermano mayor también estaba en las misma condiciones

Frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba y veía de reojo a su madre la cual se hallaba ojeando el periódico de Alacante, aunque en realidad era la única prensa permitida en el reino, su padre por otro lado aun no aparecía aunque eso tampoco era raro ya que muchas veces no desayunaba con ellos o simplemente no comía en lo absoluto

— ¿Madre? — pregunta el príncipe Maxwell

La reina no levanta la mirada y solo hace un sonido con la garganta en señal de esta "prestando atención"

— ¿Mama? — exclama otra vez el niño no satisfecho con la poca atención que le dirigieron

Maryse suelta un suspiro pero aun no deja de leer el periódico — ¿Qué ocurre Maxwell?

Este rueda los ojos al escuchar su nombre completo ignorando el hecho de que su madre odia que haga aquello — ¿Dónde están Alec e Izzy?

La reina no responde de inmediato lo que hace que Max insista — Mamaaa… —

Maryse un poco estresada alza la vista y la enfoca en su hijo menor — ¿Qué te sucede hoy Maxwell? ¿No ves que estoy un poco ocupada?

— Solo quiero saber donde están mis hermanos madre, tus hijos ¿Los recuerdas?

Maryse toma una respiración y cierra los ojos en señal de exasperación — Por supuesto que los recuerdo, y no se de que hablas tu hermanos están justo aq… — termina señalando la mesa pero se interrumpe al ver que en realidad los únicos presentes son ella y Max

Este último menea la cabeza señalando lo obvio, por su parte Maryse aprieta los labios y alza la mano por lo que uno de los guardias apostados a los lados del comedor se acerca

— ¿Mi Reina?

— Ve en búsqueda de mis dos hijos mayores y traerlos de inmediato a la mesa

Este inclina la cabeza y se marcha después de decir un De Inmediato

Por su parte Max se muerde el labio tratando de aguantar las ganas de reir las cuales su madre nota y le dirige una mirada — No digas una palabra

El castaño se inclina y aguanta la carcajada mientras se encoje de hombros — Yo no he dicho nada madre

La reina Maryse retoma su lectura cuando la puerta se abre nuevamente pero por ella no entran los dos jóvenes Lightwood si no el Rey Robert escoltado por dos guardias, este camina hacia la silla en la punta destinada para el, donde se sienta sin siquiera dirigir una segunda mirada a su familia frente a él, en cambio pide de inmediato que le traigan un vaso de bourbon mientras que suelta un suspiro y se pasa las manos por el cabello oscuro lleno ahora de varias canas plateadas

A Max le extraña por un momento no ver la Corona de Cristal en su cabeza ya que desde que recuerda su padre siempre la lleva puesta, incluso piensa que debe dormir con ella puesta o al menos muy cerca de su cuerpo

Robert toma un largo trago de su vaso y cuando por fin ve a las personas frente a el frunce el ceño aun mas ya que esa tal parece es su expresión diaria — ¿Dónde están Alexander e Isabelle?

— Buenos días a ti también cariño — le responde su esposa pasando la pagina del periódico frente a ella

El Rey ignora a su esposa y llama a uno de los guardias el cual casi corre a su encuentro — ¿Su Gracia?

— Trae de inmediato a mis hijos, no me importa que estén haciendo, los quiero aquí ahora

— Ya yo los he mandado a buscar — comenta suavemente la reina pero Robert la ignora y continúa hablando al nervioso soldado

—…Y también quiero que traigas al comandante Herondale, el cual lo mas seguro este junto a mi hijo

El guardia asiente y vacila un poco en su lugar por lo que Robert lo ve de manera dura y fría — ¿No he sido claro soldado?

— N-no e eso mi Rey, es-es que pues, el comandante… — explica entre tartamudeos el guardia

El Rey exasperado exclama — ¡Por el Ángel! ¡¿Qué ocurre con el comandante de MI Guardia Real?!

— Pues el-el no ha aparecido en toda la mañana su Gracia, y tampoco l-lo hemos encontrado en su habitación

Esto hace que el Rey apriete los labios y sus ojos se endurezcan, por su parte la reina a dejado de leer el diario y ve con el ceño fruncido al guardia. Max por otra parte desvia la mirada y retuerce el mantel entre sus manos

— Maxwell — dice la voz de catatumba de Robert Lightwood — ¿Tu sabes dónde demonios están tus hermanos?

El pequeño alza los ojos ante su padre — Pues, yo los escuche hablar sobre que saldrían anoche pero no se adonde fueron

Su madre le dice severa — Maxwelll…—

— ¡Es la verdad! No dijeron mucho porque yo estaba allí — exclama el niño a su dos padres los cuales lo ven de cualquier forma menos con amor

Robert suspira y se levanta de la mesa aun cuando no ha terminado de desayunar y se dirige a los guardias a sus espaldas

— Quiero que busquen a mis hijos y al comandante de mi Guardia Real, por otro lado quisiera que enviaran una convocatoria a Imogen Herondale para que se presente de forma inmediata en el Castillo

Todos a su alrededor salieron de forma precipitada para cumplir con las tareas asignadas, por su parte el Rey se bebe de un solo trago la bebida que le habían traido y se marcha murmurando algunas incoherencias para si mismo

Por otro lado la Reina se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida diciendo en voz alta — Quiero que me lleven el desayuno a mi habitación, gracias

El pequeño príncipe que se había quedado solo sentado en el gran y lujoso comedor donde alguna vez la antigua familia real de los Morgenstern comieron, no puede evitar preguntarse si se podía ver el mismo panorama, se preguntaba si la pequeña princesa Clarissa comia sola por las mañanas mientras que su hermano mayor el príncipe Jonathan entrenaba sin cesar o se escondia de su padre en el Castillo

Claro que eso es algo de lo que no debería ni siquiera pensar ya que según su padre el Rey Valentine fue un hombre desconsiderado y con el camino muy desviado inclinándose hacia la magia negra y otros asuntos de procedencias oscuras.

Max espera a que le sirvan el desayuno y come en una soledad que siente que le asfixiara en cualquier momento, por lo que no puede evitar molestarse un poco con sus hermanos mayores ya que fastidiosos o no ellos eran su única compañía real en este mundo tan frio

* * *

 **Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

— ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡O acaso el tinte rubio ya te ha empezado a quemar las pocas neuronas que te quedaban! — exclama un iracundo Alexander a su parabatai cuando los tres se hallan nuevamente encerrados en aquella vieja habitación en espera a que el Juicio por combate empiece

Por su lado Jace ignora completamente al chico y se prepara en las ropas de batalla que le proporcionaron los Morgenstern, incluyendo varias armas y para su placer la espada que traía consigo cuando los capturaron en aquel barco

Isabelle observa con preocupación a sus dos hermanos y no puede evitar morderse el labio pensando en cómo es que se habían vistos envuelto en todo este brollo terminando en esta isla maldita

Además de que sin poder evitarlo su cabeza rondaba en las palabras que el príncipe Jonathan le había gritado en su cara, recuerda el odio, rencor y mas que todo la tristeza que había sentido en su voz, eran las palabras de un niño herido y frustrado que extrañaba a su familia, porque a pesar de tener a su hermana a un lado sabia que nada de esto era lo que el alguna vez quiso y aunque ella no sabia lo que se sentía perder a tus padres de aquella forma, solo escuchar como podría haber sido hace que sus sentimientos sobre todo lo que conocía hasta ahora se volvieran un solo lio en su cabeza

— ¿En que estás pensando? — escucha como Jace le pregunta, su voz le sobresalta un poco y alza la mirada que había bajado hasta el suelo

Ve como el chico ya esta vestido y armado lo más que pudo, su cabello rubio esta un poco sucio igual que su cara ya que realmente no habían tenido un baño en estas horas

— Y como se supone que vas a vencer a un chico que se ha entrenado toda su vida para este momento, además de que tu llevas días sin dormir o comer de manera adecuada

Habian pasado unas cuantas horas desde el "Juicio" donde se había acordado que su destino se decidiría a traves de un combate, donde Jace seria el vencedor por parte de ellos aunque no habían aclarado contra quien lucharía, claro que para ellos quedo mas que obvio que el rubio lucharía contra el príncipe Morgenstern

Desde que los habían llevado les proporcionaron comida, la cual se veía que era vieja y no recién hecha, además de que le dieron a Jace ropas de combate nuevas y las armas que les habían quitado a todos en su llegada, aunque Izzy no pudo ver entre ellas su hermoso látigo

— Auch, gracias por el voto de confianza Iz, es bueno saber que confías en mi para que te saque de este enredo

— Como si de verdad nos dejaran ir — señala Alec rodando los ojos

— Yo se eso idiota, solo hice todo esto para tener un poco mas de tiempo — le reclama Jace

— ¿Tiempo para que? ¿Para que nos insulten y odien un poco mas? — dice el Lightwood exasperado

Isabelle se acerca su hermano y le da un golpe por la nuca para luego dirigirse a la pequeña ventana que tienen

Alec se queja — ¿Por qué fue eso?

— Estas siendo mas imbécil que de costumbre asi que solo relájate y apoya a Jace en esto — dice la chica mientras observa el paronama pero no distingue nada especial además de unos cuantos vampiros caminar de aquí para alla

Alec suspira y se enfrenta a su parabatai — Escucha, estoy aterrado de acuerdo, se que debo ser el ancla de ustedes dos, aquel que se asegure que todo saldrá bien y que no entre en pánico pero ahora mismo estoy tan malditamente asustado porque no tengo la menor idea de donde estamos con exactitud, no se que ha pasado en casa y tampoco se si algún vamos a volver a ver Idris alguna vez

Este termina su discurso con un gran suspiro mientras se revuelve el cabello con ambas manos, por su lado Jace se acerca al joven y le coloca un mano sobre el hombro

— Se que estas asustado, soy tu parabatai, te conozco mejor que a mi mismo y no sabes cuanto lamento haberlos arrastrado a esto, se supone que es mi deber protegerlos y ahora los he expuesto a un ejercito de imbéciles que tienen como misión destruir su línea familiar

— No sean ridículos los dos, vamos, Alec sabes que todos estamos asustados y tenemos derecho a ello, pero no podemos simplemente perder las esperanza, aun estamos vivos y a pesar de que aun me pregunto el por qué debemos aprovecharlo — dice Isabelle a su hermano mayor con una media sonrisa, luego se gira a su hermano adoptivo y le da un golpe seco sobre el brazo sobre el cual ese se queja — Y deja de ser un mártir Jace, tu sabes que nada hubiera detenido que Alec y yo te acompañáramos en esto, somos un equipo y saldremos juntos de esto

Justo después de pronunciar tales palabras alentadoras la puerta se abre de golpe y entran varios hombres lobo rodeando el cuarto para dar paso al final a un joven vampiro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro la cual dan ganas de golpear según Jace

— Muy bien ¿Quién esta listo para perder su vida en esta hermosa mañana? — exclama Simon al trio de cazadores de sombras con un tono de voz lleno de gozo

Donde se realizaría la pelea no era el lugar de entrenamiento ni tampoco era cerca del lugar donde estaban prisioneros ya que Jace pudo ver que caminaron mucho hasta el lugar donde defendería su vida y la de sus hermanos

Durante el camino intento escuchar o sentir algo que le diera una idea de donde estaba pero no pudo escuchar las olas del mar asi que estaban alejados de la costa, el bosque que los rodeaba era silencioso y no muy húmedo por lo que no había casi vida animal en aquel lugar por lo que seguro no les era muy fácil cazar. Tal vez por ello es que robaban en Idris considerando que en realidad es un gran riesgo para su posición

Camino dando tumbos y tratando de que su vista atravesara el trozo de tela que le impedia ver pero no vio ni un destello de luz asi que resignándose siguió caminando hasta que fue tomado de los hombros y parado bruscamente, y mientras que la venda era retirada de sus ojos y ajustaba la vista ante la luz escucho la voz del irritante vampiro frente a el

— Bienvenidos jóvenes nefilim, a la arena de fuego — dice el castaño para luego voltearse y señalar el enorme y muy destruido anfiteatro detrás de el

Jace nota que sus hermanos están justo a sus lados y que ambos tienen la boca abierta ante lo expuesto ante ellos, y bueno para que disimular cuando el esta de la misma manera. Desde donde están, arriba de la colina puede apreciar cada subterraneo sentado en lo que se supone eran las gradas y ahora a pesar de que aun son elevadas no son mas que desordenados bancos de piedra esparcidos alrededor de forma circular, todos teniendo una vista directa hacia el campo de tierra en el centro

Alli se encuentra ya presente los dos hermanos Morgenstern, sentados dos destruidas sillas de piedra en una pequeña tarima en el centro de la arena, enfrente de donde parece se realizara la pelea

Ambos vestidos de negro y su piel palida resaltando ante la luz del sol sobre ellos, la princesa Clarissa lleva un chaqueta negra sobre un vestido igualmente negro con falda larga, tiene detalles en oro sobre el y se ve de apariencia muy fina, Jace se pregunta si sus atuendos son alguna de las muchas cosas que roban de Idris

Por otro lado el príncipe Jonathan con su chaqueta abotonada negra completa y sus pantalones de cuero acompañados de botas lo hacen parecer un Angel del Infierno

Aunque en realidad ambos jóvenes lucen como Ángeles de la muerte, uno de ellos besado por el sol y el otro por la luna

Al aproximarse pasando un arco de piedra donde antes tuvo que haber una puerta escuchan como a su alrededor todos los submundos gritan en apoyo a sus gobernantes y abuchean ante su llegada, Alexander ve con cautela que hay mas subterráneos presentes de lo que pensaba, eso sin contar que por ser de día los vampiros no se hallan aquí y aquellos que deben faltar por estar haciendo guardias en otros lugares de la isla

Empieza a mover su mano en señal de nerviosismo y ansiedad ya que nunca se había sentido mas vulnerable en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando estaba en casa y su padre lo obligaba a firmar aquellas condenas de muerte a todos esos vampiros, brujos, hadas y hombres lobo que aun eran prisioneros en Idris

Siente como su hermana desliza su mano en la suya y eso ayuda que el aire contenido de sus pulmones salga y pueda respirar nuevamente, voltea a verla pero esta se queda mirando al frente con la mandibula tensa y entonces sabe que la idea no era calmarlo a el si no consolarse a ella misma

— Hoy nos hemos reunido en la antigua Arena de Fuego donde se realizara la batalla para decidir el destino de nuestros prisioneros, el príncipe Alexander Lightwood, la princesa Isabelle Lightwood y el comandante de la Guardia Real Jonathan Herondale — habla el heredero Morgenstern desde su lugar alzando la voz haciendo que todo a su alrededor se vuelva silencioso

"En este día cada vampiro, brujo, hombre lobo, hada y nefilim que haya sido doblegado y exiliado por el usurpador dara un paso mas cerca hacia su libertad, hoy me ofrezco a ser el campeón y defensor de este juicio en nombre de todos aquellos que se les ha arrebatado aquello que mas aman — luego mira directamente a los jóvenes frente a el — ¿Y quien se levantara por ustedes Lightwood?

Jace suelta una risa floja y sacudiéndose de sus opresores da un paso al frente con una sonrisa egocéntrica en el rostro

— Por supuesto su alteza que no me he vestido de esta forma solo para hacer lucir el maravilloso físico que tengo

Jonathan ignora el comentario malicioso y solo sonríe ante la vista, luego se inclina hacia su hermana y le susurra algo en el oído que la hace sonreir y ante esas acciones Jace no puede evitar sentirse impaciente y un poco irritado

— ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a empezar o ustedes continuarán secreteándose toda la mañana? — replica exasperado el rubio

El chico con cabellos casi plateados sonríe con suficiencia, dando un suspiro se levanta — Por supuesto, ahora sin mas quiero invitar a todos los presentes a sentarse en sus asientos y ser testigos de la justicia del Angel

"Hoy se juzgara por traición al Reino y asesinato de civiles inocentes a los nefilims, Alexander Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood y el que será el campeón de la pelea, Jonathan Herondale

— Sin mas ni menos, doy comienzo a este juicio, y presentando como campeón de parte del Rey Jonathan Morgenstern, primero de su nombre y Rey de Idris, a su hermana la princesa Clarissa

Por un momento el mundo de Jace se congela y piensa que ha oído mal lo que acaba de escuchar, ya que lo que mas ansiaba en el mundo era enfrentar al gran príncipe con el fin de humillarlo delante de su gente y demostrarle que Idris no caería tan fácil a sus pies, pero que ahora resulte que seria su hermana quien lo llevaría a la batalla, no sabia que pensar de ello

— ¿Qué sucede Herondale? Parece que comiste algo desagradable — escucha la voz de la princesa burlarse de la mueca que ha hecho

— En realidad he escuchado algo que me ha dejado un poco sorprendido — espeta cínicamente el rubio para caminar en circulo alrededor de la pelirroja — ¿Por qué has sido tu la campeona? ¿Acaso tu hermano tiene tanto miedo de perder que ha enviado a su pequeña hermana en su lugar?

Ese ultimo comentario hace sonreir a la chica, la cual le envía escalosfrios a Jace por la espalda, porque esa sonrisa expresa muchas emociones pero ninguna se acerca remotamente a la felicidad o gracia, y gracias a esa impresión casi obtiene una espada clavada en el pecho ya que en ese segundo la princesa Clarissa esta sobre el con espada en mano la cual choca con rapidez contra la suya salvándolo por un pelo

— Eres veloz — comenta Clary soltando una risita vacia — Es una pena que seas tan guapo, no me gustara cuando tenga que dejarte una que otra cicatriz

— Soy un cazador de sombras y un guardia real — le espeta el rubio haciendo fuerza en contra de ella — Para eso estoy hecho

La chica le sonríe con la boca cerrada y rompe el choque alejándose unos cuantos pasos — Es una pena para ti que yo no lo sea porque a diferencia de ustedes yo no creo en el honor durante una pelea

Luego lo apunta con su corta espada haciendo que esta brille con la luz del sol — Hoy perderas Jonathan Herondale y te demostrare porque los Morgenstern son los legitimos reyes de Idris

— Buena suerte con eso princesa — Le replica el rubio para luego correr en su dirección y atraversala con su espada

Nadie dijo que el camino del odio al amor era sencillo


	11. Sangre de mi Sangre

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **Sangre de mi Sangre - Alacante, Ciudad de Cristal**

* * *

Era temprano, demasiado para su gusto en realidad, ni siquiera sus padres habían ido a despertarla por lo que le parecía muy injusto que su novio-Del cual se empezaba a fastidiar-Hubiera venido a verla tan pronto con la excusa de querer tener un picnic en los jardines del palacio donde ellos no tenían acceso "oficial" pero en una de sus aventuras ella había descubierto una entrada a lo largo de la pared sur donde se tenia un punto ciego de los puestos de la guardia real alrededor del lugar

Sabe que no puede quejarse mucho ya que en realidad fue como mucho su idea de hacer aquello pero sin duda lo tenia planeado para una hora que fuera considerada "decente" en su opinión, pero bueno, debían como se dice: Mantener la llama del amor ardiente asi que con un gran bostezo que su madre consideraría poco femenino se levanto de su cama con movimientos perezosos y camino al baño con el fin de apartar un poco sus ojeras y desenredar su melena dorada la cual gritaba claramente que la despertaron de manera brusca y sin su permiso

Veinte minutos después se hallaba lista, vestida con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca con flores que su madre le obligo a usar, su cabello caia suelto sobre su espalda y junto unas botas negras hasta la rodilla salio de la mansión donde su familia había residido por generaciones tomada de la mano de guapo y muy pelirrojo novio que llevaba en la otra mano una cesta llena de comida y dulces

Ambos caminaron a traves de las concurridas calles de Alacante, ignorando las miradas que algunos nobles les dirigían, hubo incluso uno de ellos que choco contra su hombro y tuvo que morder el interior de su cachete para resistir las ganas que tenia de golpearlo y mandarlo al infierno, por su parte su compañero le apretó la mano mas fuerte y la impulso a seguir caminando ignorando al idiota que choco contra ella y ahora se reia por lo bajo detrás de ellos

Cuando llegaron al puente que separaba la ciudad con el castillo de Adamas, fingieron estar observando el inmenso mar que se extendia frente a ellos, dejando pasar a los guardias por sus lados sin mirarlos ni de reojo, avanzaron hasta que estuvieron frente a las enormes puertas de cristal pero se desviaron a los lados donde habían bancos y miradores para los civiles

Continuaron caminando hasta que todo se veía desolado y sin ninguna vigilancia por parte de la guardia real por lo que los dos nefilim se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad y echaron a correr hasta el fondo donde en uno de los muros había una alcantarilla muy vieja y sin usar, por lo que estaba completamente oxidada y podias apartarla, entrar y colocarla en su lugar por lo que nadie se daría cuenta de ello

Con una risita, aparto la vieja reja y se la paso a su novio mientras ella se arrastraba y pasaba al otro lado, luego el le dio la cesta de comida mientras que introducia su cuerpo a traves de la pequeña entrada, con ello ambos se levantaron, el pelirrojo coloco la verja en su lugar y se dirigieron a uno de los tantos arboles de cerezo que plantaron allí hace tantos años

La chica se recostó en el comodo y verde cespec que cubria todo el jardín y te permitia admirar la belleza de el, no había problema que los guardias los descubrieran ya que ese lugar era inmenso y podían ocultarse entre las millones de flores y arbustos que lo rodeaban

— ¿Disfrutando de la naturaleza? — le dice divertido su novio a un lado de ella el cual ha sacado algunos envaces con sandiwch adentro los cuales huelen muy bien

Ella suelta un bufido pequeño y se sienta con rapidez haciendo que su cabello le caiga un poco en la cara — ¿Y que si lo estuviera haciendo? No es como que tu acostumbres a hacerlo tampoco

— Relajate Emma, solo estoy bromeando contigo — exclama Cameron rodando sus ojos en señal ante el carácter de su novia

— Solo dame de comer y puede que después te recompense por ello — le dice la rubia con una sonrisita

El chico rie y le pasa uno de los envases de comida

* * *

 **Arena de Fuego, Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

El sonido de sus espadas chocando es lo que se puede escuchar a traves de la enorme Arena, dos figuras se mueven con mucha rapidez, tanta que un simple ojo mundano no podría diferenciar quien es quien

Pero para los presentes era mas que claro quienes eran los luchadores en el campo

Para el era mas que claro que aquello era mucho mas difícil de lo que pensó, incluso con todo sus años de entrenamiento y fuerza, ella era como una llamarada de fuego, ascendiendo cada vez mas. A los pocos minutos lo tuvo respirando entrecortadamente y con un ceño fruncido en el rostro

Claro que el no había sido completamente inútil, el hermoso vestido negro se encontraba sucio de tierra y rasgado en algunos lugares, pero incluso le sorprendio que pudiera luchar en el de forma tan libre, su mano sostenia con fuerza la espada corta con los patrones de estrella de un lado y el resplandor del sol sobre el metal

Alli parada con el cabello de fuego echo un desastre y sus ojos ardiendo en coraje parecía un Angel vengador, dispuesto a llevárselo al infierno y nunca dejarlo ir

Se pasa el dorso de su mano por la nariz y descubre que la sangre mancha sus nudillos, sin duda esta pelea había sido dura pero no había llegado tan lejos para darse por vencido ahora, asi que lo único que debía hacer era aguantar un poco mas y el momento definitivo la derribaría con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo si no lo hacia todos morirían en esa maldita isla sin oportunidad alguna

— ¿Cansado? — le replica la pelirroja frente a el, escupiendo a un lado la sangre que corre por su boca

Este gesto por alguna razón le hace sonreir — Nunca he estado mas vivo en toda mi vida

— Eso es lindo de escuchar, porque después de que gane tendras un lindo lugar bajo tierra cerca de aquí — le espeta con malicia la chica, pero Jace nota que sus palabras no vienen de corazón, porque si asi fuera sus ojos brillarían con odio pero aun puede ver una tristeza enorme que los opaca y les quita el brillo que había visto días antes

— Sin ofender niñita, pero soy muy guapo como para abandonar el mundo tan joven y sin descendencia — explica arrogantemente el rubio dando una sonrisa digna de comercial

La princesa entrecierra los ojos y con un movimiento avanza hacia el chico alzando su espada buscando cortarlo en la pierna pero Jace la esquiva con rapidez y devuelve el movimiento apuntando a su pecho pero esta alza el arma haciendo que ambas choquen y resbalen entre si

— Mi nombre no es niñita — le replica la chica y luego de soltar una risita que confunde a Jace por un momento le da una rápida patada en su rodilla haciendo que el rubio caiga con un quejido de dolor pero reacciona con rapidez y rueda a un lado huyendo del corte de su espada

Se levanta jadeando pero ya la princesa esta sobre el nuevamente, ambos comienzan una danza, de odio, de resentimiento, de coraje y sobre todo llena de voluntad. Aquella que te impulsa a llegar mas lejos de lo que nadie cree

El cabello color fuego baila a su alrededor y junto con su vestido negro como la noche, la espada en mano y los ojos brillando de adrenalina. Por un momento Jace piensa que ha muerto y esta en presencia de un angel que ha venido a tomar su alma

Pero luego siente un dolor intenso en su hombro derecho y cae en la realidad nuevamente, corre hacia un pedazo de columna derrrumbado para subir en el, pero algo lo atrapa en el camino por la espalda e intenta tirarlo al suelo pero logra hacerse con la mano de la chica y la empuja sobre el y la arroja al suelo quedando la princesa frente a el tirada y sin arma con su cabello pelirrojo flotando alrededor de ella

La multitud se ha quedado sin aliento y esta jadea ante el golpe y de una Jace se inclina apuntando con su espada al cuello blanquecino de la chica con una pequeña sonrisa de insuficiencia

— ¿Quieres considerarlo un empate princesa? — le exclama el chico con ojos burlones

Clarissa sonríe y se muerde el labio mirándolo con expresión inocente — ¿Por qué habría de serlo si eres tu quien esta herido?

Jace se encoge de hombros — Una herida en el hombro no mata a un soldado, una espada en el cuello si

Eso hace que los ojos de la chica brillen y el sol se refleja en ellos como una estrella — Eso puedo arreglarlo

Y bueno no queda mas por decir que Jace hasta estos días se arrepiente firmemente de subestimar a las personas, porque no importa si el es considerado el mejor cazador de sombras en Idris, debe recordar firmemente que ya no se encuentra en esas tierras por lo que todo a su alrededor es mas peligroso de lo cree

Pero debe admitir también que por un momento en su mente apareció la idea de que quería perder y dejar ganar a la chica, si con eso se ganaba un favor de ella y podía seguir admirándola, porque nunca había conocido a una mujer que pudiera provocar ese fuego en el que hace mucho pensaba que se había extinguido

Con un audaz movimiento la princesa toma la espada del rubio por la hoja sin importarle que se corte y la tuerce en un angulo incomodo mientras gira y hace tropezar con sus piernas al chico que se mantenía de pie débilmente, esto hace que Jace caiga y se queje un poco pero no siente mucho dolor por lo que intenta levantarse pero desafortunadamente la princesa ha sido mas rápida y le agarrado por el hombro herido y presiona sobre la herida haciéndolo gritar entre dientes

Clary por su lado saca la daga que guarda en sus botas y la presiona contra el cuello del guapo chico frente a ella, este la ve con impotencia e incluso piensa ver un poco de respeto en ellos, como si no pudiera creer que ella lo hubiera derrotado y aun asi se siente halagado de ello

— ¿Qué es lo que estabas hablando Herondale? — le espeta la chica sintiendo en su boca el sabor metalico de su sangre

Jace por su lado con el hombro ardiendo y una navaja clavada en su cuello se desconcierta muchísimo porque a pesar de que su sentencia de muerte esta hecha no puede evitar sentir que ha ganado esta batalla

A su alrededor la multitud enloquece

* * *

 **Jardines Reales, Castillo de Adamas, Ciudad de Cristal**

* * *

Era extraño, el como se sentía ahora mismo, no estaba en las nubes pero tampoco muriendo de aburrimiento precisamente, después de todo la acción de besarse era candente y hacia que tus hormonas enloquecieran un poco, es decir, eran adolescentes todavía, para eso vivía la juventud, sentir ese pinchazo de adrenalina y rebeldía al hacer cosas que no debían hacer donde no debían estar

Emma adoraba la adrenalina pero sobretodo amaba hacer lo incorrecto en un reino tan aburrido y corrupto como lo era Idris, por lo menos es asi desde que nacio pero uno de sus tios lejanos le cuenta que no siempre fue asi y que en el reinado de la Estrella de la Mañana como le decían a la casa de la familia Morgenstern, todo era muy diferente

Los subterráneos eran considerados civiles normales e incluso habían representantes de ellos en el consejo del Rey, claro que todo eso había cambiado cuando el Rey Robert se había adueñado de la corona

Ahora todos actuaban con temor a que fueran considerados simpatizantes de submundos y cada casa noble de Alacante buscaba hacerse con el favor del Rey con el fin de que su familia estuviera a salvo y no cayera en desgracia y fuera tratada como una paria, como sucedió con la familia Graymark

— ¿Soy tan mal besador que estas volando en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí? — la voz de Cameron la despierta de sus pensamientos "prohibidos" acerca de su hogar

— No te halagues tanto cariño, no eres el primer chico al que beso — le responde burlona Emma, ocultando el hecho de que no le importaba que el hubiera notado su falta de interés

Esto hace que el pelirrojo suelte una risita y enrolle en su dedo uno de los mechones dorados de la joven — Todo Idris sabe que Emma Castairs es la mejor cazadora de sombras después de Jace Herondale, pero que ella le gana en rebeldia y conquistas

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido? — enarca una ceja la chica

— No — dice Cameron acercándose a sus labios nuevamente — Debo considerarme yo un chico muy afortunado al parecer

Lo ultimo lo susurra sobre el rostro de ella, y para no darle la oportunidad de ver como se ha sonrojado a causa del comentario lo toma de la nuca y lo besa sin esperar mucho

Trata de concentrarse en la acción y de no ser tan mala como para ignorar nuevamente al chico que se supone debe adorar, incluso llega a sentirse bien cuando siente las manos de Cameron sobre su cintura, animándola a sentarse sobre el, y por supuesto la suavidad de su cabello entre sus dedos ayuda a que la situación sea mas placentera y menos aburrida

Claro que ambos habían olvidado donde se encontraban y quienes podían andar por allí libremente a diferencia de ellos que pertenecían a familias despreciadas por la corona actualmente

— Pero mira que tenemos aquí ¿Acaso el castillo se ha convertido en un burdel ahora? — exclama una femenina voz llena de malicia

* * *

Julian no se consideraba mala persona ni mucho menos, el era un buen hijo, ayudaba a sus hermanos pequeños y atendia a todos los entrenamientos que su padre organizaba con los guardias reales esperando que algún día el se volviera como el joven Comandante, el cual era alabado como el mejor que ha habido desde hace años

Incluso había renunciado a varias horas personales donde se dedicaba a pintar enormes lienzos, plasmando lugares y personas que veía en sus sueños o en viejos libros de historia. Su orgullo mas grande era el techo de su habitación donde había representado todo el reino de Idris, con las cuatro islas y los puentes de Adamas que las unian a todas, hasta había dibujado a lo lejos la abandonada y como algunos decían maldita isla Ciudad de Fuego Celestial donde el Angel se le había aparecido por primera vez a Jonathan Shadowhunter

Es por eso que cuando andaba con el grupo de chicos que podía decir que eran sus "amigos", Julian llegaba a sentirse una mala persona, porque a pesar de que el no disfrutaba de acosar a mundanos y criticar a aquellos pertenecientes a familias de Nefilims desgraciados, el no hacia nada para evitarlo tampoco, sobretodo porque tenia miedo que llegara a oídos del Rey y afectara a su familia

Y su familia era lo mas importante para el

— Tal parece que los guardias reales han olvidado que la basura del reino tiene prohibida la entrada a este lugar — dice Aline Penhallow frente a el, con una mueca de disgusto invadiéndole el rostro, a su lado Julie Beauvale junto a su parabatai Beatriz permanecían en silencio pero la cara de la primera demostraba cuanto le aborrecían las personas frente a ella

A su lado estaban dos chicos que sus familias fueron ascendidas a Nefilim después de la guerra, por lo que a pesar de no pertenecer a la realeza trataban muy duro de hacerlo

Despues de todo, se sabe muy bien que aquellos cercanos a la corona siempre tendrán mas poder y mas influencia a traves del reino, sobretodo en estos tiempos tan difíciles

— El príncipe Alexander no esta por aquí Aline si eso es lo que buscas — le espeta irritada Emma Carstairs, con su cabello rubio brillando a causa del sol y su rostro colorado a causa de su sesión de besuqueo con el chico Ashdown

Julian había apartado la vista un poco sonrojado al encontrar a los dos jóvenes en tal situación compremetedora, sorprendiéndose incluso el que le molestara aquello, lo cual dedujo al hecho de que se supone que ellos no tenían permitido entrar a cualquier área cerca del palacio

Ninguna familia caída en desgracia podía, y los Carstairs eran una de ellas, junto a los Fairchild, los Branwell y otras pocas familias nobles de Nefilim que habían apoyado a los Morgenstern en la Rebelion del Circulo donde el actual Rey había derrocado a la familia real y se había hecho con la Corona de Cristal

Estas familias no tenían opinión en asuntos políticos y eran tratados como parias por parte de los otros Nefilim, incluso hay algunos a los que se les arrebato sus pertenencias como fue a la familia Graymark, donde la única sobreviviente se le quitó sus tierras y derechos como noble de Alacante

— Eres una idiota, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el príncipe o el Rey te viera aquí? A ti, amante de submundos — escupe Aline sonrojada de la rabia o vergüenza, Julian no esta seguro pero sabe que la chica tiende a insultar a los demás cuando se siente amenazada y solo una chica como Emma podía lograr eso en ella

— Bueno a pesar de que dudo que el Rey tenga tiempo para pasear por sus jardines, se que su presencia hubiera sido mucho mas agradable que la tuya cariño — aclara la rubia levantándose y cruzándose de brazos, a su lado Cameron se apresura a colocarse a su lado, preveniendo que su novia no haga nada estúpido

— La actitud de chica mala no te queda Carstairs — se burla la pelinegra — No se como alguien puede llegar a afirmar que tu eres la mejor cazadora de sombras de tu edad

— Si tienes tus dudas podemos comprobarlo aquí y ahora niña mimada — le replica la chica acercándose a Aline

Julian se pone en alerta porque el ha visto con sus ojos lo que es capaz de hacer Emma Carstairs, y nunca había puesto en duda su habilidad, y asi deben pensar todos porque las dos chicas dan pasos atrás junto con los idiotas a su lado, por otra parte Aline aprieta su boca en señal de duda y el novio de la rubia la toma del hombro

— Esto es suficiente, no necesitamos recurrir a la pelea ni mucho menos — espeta Cameron deteniendo a su novia y aclarando las cosas con Aline

— No podemos llamar pelea al hecho de que derrotare a esta princesita en menos de veinte segundos — exclama Emma desbordando rabia

— ¿Ah si? Hare que te tragues tus palabras rubia de bote — le responde furica la pelinegra

— Es suficiente Aline, no empezaras una pelea en medio del palacio — exclama Julian tratando de detener la situación tomando a la chica por el brazo

— No te metas en esto Jules — le pide la chica sin alzar la voz con el

— ¿Qué sucede con los Blackthorn y su necesidad de preservar la paz? — exclama Emma con una risita

Julian reprime la necesidad de rodar los ojos y se enfrenta a la rubia, esta lo ve con burla en sus enormes ojos azules, su cabello dorado lo deslumbra y la mirada guerrera en su rostro lo hace pensar en las antiguas princesas Morgenstern que había visto en un viejo libro de su biblioteca donde hablabla como la reina Seraphina derroto a un viejo brujo que se hacia llamar "El Profeta" el cual quería abrir un portal hacia Pandemonium, osea el infierno mismo donde el traería de vuelta a la vida el verdadero mundo de las sombras

Emma le hace recordar la vieja foto colocada allí de la antigua reina, donde sus ojos a traves del papel te daban a conocer la fiereza que corria por su sangre y la de toda su descendencia hasta el Rey Valentine

— No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí Aline, debo encontrarme con mis hermanos — le dice Jules a la chica ignorando el iriente comentario de Emma

Esto hace que la rubia bufe y por su lado la pelinegra suelta un suspiro volteando a ver al castaño dándole un pequeño asentimiento, este la toma de la mano y la jala hacia la entrada de los jardines sabiendo que los demás los seguirán como siempre

Al voltearse escucha la risa de Emma mientras que su novio le susurra que se detenga, y a pesar de que esto fue un gran golpe a su ego, sabe que nunca hubiera podido permanecer quieto mientras que Aline y Emma luchaban frente a el

Mas tarde esa noche pinto unos enormes jardines de rosas con una figura en medio de ellas, esta tenia el cabello de oro y lo ojos llenos de la misma fiereza que había visto ese día en los ojos azules de Emma Carstairs


	12. Todas las Leyendas son Reales I

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **Todas las Leyendas son Reales I - Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

— Bueno eso fue interesante — dice con tranquilidad Jonathan Morgenstern desde su viejo trono, vestido todo de negro y una corona en su cabeza

Sus ojos verdes analizan el resultado de la batalla donde sin ninguna duda, su hermana ha derrotado a uno de los mejores guerreros que Idris ha tenido alguna vez, o al menos eso es lo que se dice en las calles del Reino

Por su parte Clary se había alzado y apartando la sangre que corria por su boca dio una enorme sonrisa al pueblo que la apoyaba a su alrededor, dando a conocer el amor y aprecio que tenia por ellos

Algo que Alec había visto pocas veces hacer a su padre, ya que según el Rey, el pueblo debía obedecer y servir al soberano, pues porque por algo el Angel lo había escogido de entre todos ellos para gobernarlos. Claro que Alexander nunca resaltaba delante de el que el original monarca de Idris había sido derrocado por su mano y el se había impuesto sobre todos ellos

Esos pensamientos estaban más que prohibidos obviamente, pero la realidad que el mayor de los Lightwood jamas había confesado en voz alta es que el jamas quiso ser Rey y si alguien llegaría a quitarle aquel derecho, pues no se molestaría mucho precisamente

— Ha sido suficiente de celebración y fiesta por hoy, mañana a primera hora los prisioneros cumplirán su condena, por ahora podemos ir a comer el festin que nuestro equipo de caza consiguió ayer

El príncipe se levanta y se inclina un poco para luego retirarse con su hermana detrás de el siendo rodeada por el chico Simon, ambos sonriendo de felicidad y emoción mientras que el hombre Lucian Graymark los sigue con una sonrisa melancolica en el rostro

Recordando seguro lo parecidos que son ambos príncipes a sus fallecidos padres

Asi que mas o menos eso se veía como una familia

* * *

— ¿Jace? ¡Jace! Vamos deja de dramatizar — exclama la voz de Isabelle en su oído dándole mas jaqueca de la que tiene

— Por favor, si este es el infierno, quiero otro castigo — espeta llevándose una mano a su frente donde nota que el corte que antes estaba allí ha desaparecido

— Bueno al menos la paliza no te ha quitado tu encantadora personalidad — exclama sarcástica Izzy

— Tambien me alegra ver que estés bien Iz — se queja el rubio

— Paren ya con el drama y sean serios, necesitamos un plan que nos ponga fuera de esta isla en menos de 24 horas — exclama un exaltado Alexander alborotando su cabello con sus manos

Jace se sienta con lentitud y siente como su cuerpo duele y los musculos están agarrotados lo que lo hace sonreir, nada como una buena pelea para empezar el día con buen pie

— ¿Quieres relajarte principito? No es como tu estrés nos hara viajar de aquí a Idris por arte de magia — dice el rubio frunciendo el ceño mientras se alborota el cabello rubio pegajoso por el sudor

Alec lo mira con ojos exorbitados — ¡¿Relajarme dices?! ¿Qué acaso no sabes que vamos a morir muy pronto si nos quedamos en este lugar para mañana?

— ¿Pero quien dijo que estaríamos aquí mañana temprano? — exclama fingiendo inocencia Jace

Izzy fruncio el ceño — ¿Ah no?

Eso hace que el rubio niegue con la cabeza y se vaya levantando con cuidado haciendo pequeñas muecas por el dolor muscular, por su parte Alec lo observa escéptico con una ceja enarcada — ¿Qué es lo que planeas? — cuestiona el ojos azules

Jace camina hacia la pequeña ventana de su habitación y observa que afuera ya ha empezado a bajar el sol — Nosotros somos polvo y sombras, vivimos en un mundo donde todos los mitos son reales, por lo que hoy al anochecer nos habremos alejado de este estúpido castillo y llegaremos a Idris en un dos por tres

— ¿Y como vamos a llegar ahí? ¿Volando? — espeta sarcástica Isabelle

— Es por eso que para nuestra suerte aquí hay un portal — sonríe el rubio

Ese comentario deja muchísimo mas confundidos a los dos hermanos Lightwood que se miran entre si preguntándose si su mejor amigo ha perdido la cabeza

* * *

— ¿Y haz visto su cara al verse sorprendido? Ojala existirían aun las cámaras porque ese era un momento que inmortalizar — exclama un emocionado Simon

— Suenas como un mundano Daylighter — exclama un fastidiado Raphael

— Y tu suenas como si tuvieras cuatrocientos años de edad, oh espera, estoy seguro que los tienes — le replica sarcástico Simon

— Debo haber estado drogado aquel día en que te transforme

— No es como si te lo agradezca — le espeta el castaño

— Si no fuera por mi, no serias mas que polvo imbécil malagradecido

— ¡Pues entonces lo seria! — replica Simon furioso

— Pueden ya callarse chupasangres, sus voces me dan migraña — exclama Magnus entrando en el salón principal donde se encontraban varios subterráneos reunidos, entre ellos Raphael y Simon

Por otro lado estaban varias hadas, entre ellas algunos príncipes hijos del fallecido Rey Noseelie y de la Caza Salvaje, entre ellos el comandante Gwyn el cual tiene una mueca de fastidio grabada en el rostro, tal parece que lamenta que a pesar de todos los años de vida que tiene ahora se encuentra soportando una pelea de vampiros que no le llegan ni a la mitad de su edad

A su lado, el caballero hada Meliorn, lo voltea a ver y una sonrisa de suficiencia se graba en su rostro — ¿Te has cansado de cuidar a niños Brujo?

Magnus se encoje de hombros mientras camina a un sillón desgastado, con el relleno saliendo por los lados y la madera muy roída — No es como si hubiera algo mas interesante por hacer en esta isla

— Pues podríamos recuperar nuestra tierra de una vez por todas, después de todo, ese reino fue antes de nosotros — espeta enojado el hada con sus verdes ojos centelleando

— Si es por eso, entonces los humanos podrían destruirnos a todos por haber invadido su territorio, pero ¿adivina que? El mundo no funciona de esa forma — le replica hastiado el brujo, ya que había oído esta conversación miles de veces

Esto hace que el hada apriete sus puños llenos de cicatrices a causa de las torturas que sufrio cuando estuvo preso en Jail Idris, del cual fue rescatado gracias a una expedición dirigida por el mismo Jonathan, y esa es la única razón por la cual las hadas le deben la vida y le sirven actualmente

Porque algo que si sabe Magnus y todos los submundos allí es que las hadas son difícilmente de confiar, ellas actuaban solo en su conveniencia y a pesar de que siempre fueron fieles a los mandatos de los reyes Morgenstern, después de Robert Lightwood fuera y asesinara al Rey Noseelie, junto a mas de la mitad de su ejercito junto a los llamados Siete Jinetes, nadie esta muy seguro en donde esta depositada su lealtad ahora

Magnus solo ruega al Angel, a Dios o a quien sea que el Usurpador no sea tan idiota como para ejecutar a la Reina Seelie porque ahí si estarían totalmente fregados

— Ya déjalo Meliorn, sabes que tiene razón y es lo que mas te molesta, no podemos simplemente precipitarnos y arruinar todo lo que hemos logrado en estos once años — exclama una hada junto a ellos, su piel amatista reluce con el sol reflejada sobre ella, el cual entra por uno de los miles de agujeros en el techo de la edificación

Meliorn bufa pero se mantiene en silencio, sabiendo que todo eso es verdad, aun asi todos los subterráneos entienden de que habla ya que la impotencia que han sufrido dentro de ellos durante todo este tiempo ha sido inimaginable, después de que fueron desterrados de sus hogares y vieron morir a millones de los suyos no están mas que listos para hacer caer a ese hombre que se hace llamar el salvador de la sangre nefilim

— ¿Has sabido algo de Idris Samuel? — cuestiona Magnus al vampiro diurno, el cual se hallaba ojeando el mismo viejo comic que trajo consigo hace tanto tiempo

— No han respondido aun, y sabes que ese no es mi nombre — le responde el chico sin voltear a verlo, fingiendo estar concentrado en la revista pero Magnus sabe que no es asi

Este deja escapar un suspiro cansado y se pasa un mano por el rostro intentando relajar sus rasgos, luego se recuesta contra el espaldar del sillón y cierra los ojos buscando algo de paz dentro de ese lugar lleno de muerte

Pero claro, después de mas de 400 años de vida, es muy difícil pedir al menos veinte segundos de tranquilidad

Con ello entra alguien al salón gritando su nombre

— ¡Magnus! — exclama Bat Velazques seguido de otros hombres lobo que reconocio como Maia y Jordan, los cuales tenían expresiones nerviosas en sus rostros, solo por eso el brujo se levanta con cautela y arquea una ceja con preocupación

— ¿Qué sucede? — replica con inquietud

— Su Majestad pide su presencia inmediata — exclama de forma solemne

Detrás de él escucha la risa de Meliorn y tiene que evitar el impulso que le llega a la mente de voltear y convertir su rostro en el de un lagarto

Con una exhalación camina hacia la sala "real" donde sabe que sus dos queridos niños Mogenstern lo estarán esperando, lo que no veía venir era la noticia que traían con ellos

* * *

— ¿Pues entonces las opciones son morir durante la ejecución de una horrible idea o en la mañana?

Jace rueda los ojos y prosigue a dibujar una runa de apertura en la pequeña ventana que tiene su habitación ya que consideraron que salir por la puerta seria un riesgo innecesario ya que a pesar de que era bastante solitaria la zona donde se encontraban, no sabían si había por ahí un hada vigilando sigilosamente su cárcel

Si se preguntan como consiguió una estela, pues digamos que sus habilidosas manos no son solo útiles en cuanto a la hora de seducir señoritas

— Alec, te juro por el Angel que si no te callas voy a golpearte — le espeta Isabelle desde la puerta vigilando que no venga nadie

Por su lado el príncipe resopla exasperado y empieza a hablar en voz bajar en otro idioma, Jace cree que es francés pero la realidad es que nunca presto mucha atención en esa clase asi que no sabe muy bien que esta diciendo, asi que ignorando a su parabatai coge las rejas y las aparta del camino con facilidad

Sonriendo las coloca con suavidad en el piso y se asoma con cautela por la pequeña apertura, lo suficientemente grande para que puedan pasar a traves de ella, comprueba que no haya nadie cerca, un gran milagro considerando que siempre hay subterráneos allí luchando, pero se imagina que todos deben estar en el "gran festin" que el príncipe Jonathan anuncio después de la pelea

— ¿Estan listos? — pregunta a los dos hermanos Lightwood los cuales se encuentras detrás de el, terminado de asegurar su equipamento y viendo que están sin armas además de la pequeña daga que Jace pudo robar, se encuentran bastante vulnerables

Pero para ello se han puesto muchas runas con el fin de que eso les de alguna ventaja sobre cualquier enemigo

— Como no estarlo — exclama Alec sarcástico, por su lado el rubio rie un poco ante la actitud infantil de su mejor amigo y se dispone a salir de esa cárcel con camino a Idris en la mente

* * *

 ** _Una hora después_**

* * *

— ¿De verdad sabes a donde te diriges? — le pregunta por enésima vez Alec desde que salieron del territorio de la mansión destruida donde al parecer viven los príncipes Morgenstern

Cuando salieron pudieron ver la enorme edificación en la que estaban cautivos, era muy parecido a un castillo en ruinas, la naturaleza había crecido alrededor de el acunándolo como uno mas, dándole un aspecto aun mas abandonado.

Al parecer se encontraban en la que fue una de las cuatro ciudades en la isla, ya que había una gran cantidad de casas y mansiones que debieron ser magnificas antes de ser destruidas, por lo que se adentraron y escondieron entre los arboles que han crecido durante el tiempo que el lugar estuvo completamente deshabitado, incluso se podía ver los restos de lava ya compactados alrededor de las edificaciones

Hubo una vez hace mucho tiempo en el que Jace se había obsesionado completamente con todo lo referido a la Ciudad de Fuego Celestial, donde sus antepasados habían surgido y vivido durante muchos años, por lo que se había pasado incontables noches en la gran biblioteca del palacio a escondidas leyendo todo lo que pudo sobre ese olvidado lugar

De esa isla no tan lejos del Reino que una época fue el lugar de procedencia y hogar de los Nefilim, claro que después de la catástrofe ocurrida donde la tierra se agrieto y expulso inmensas cantidades de lava que destruyeron todo a su paso sin que quedara nada que valiera la pena salvar

Ademas después de aquello se consideró un lugar maldito, ya que hubo un tiempo en que los Nefilim intentaron volver y recuperar algo de el, y liderados por el Rey Morgenstern de la época llegaron a la isla para descubrir que esta estaba plagada de demonios sin lugar a dudas, podias verlos esconderse entre las sombras y algunos surgir del agua por lo que se decidio que la isla era un lugar de mal augurio y se dejaría deshabitada por siempre

Pero Jace siempre pensó que sus antepasados eran unos imbéciles supersticiosos ya que para el en ese lugar estaban ocultos un millón de secretos acerca de su raza e incluso tal vez podrían saber la razón porque ocurrió aquel cataclismo

Es por ello que estaba entre la línea que definía la adrenalina y el miedo ya que a pesar de que no estaba seguro que hubiera una invasión demoniaca como los libros decían tampoco aseguraba que no hubiera uno en toda la isla de todos modos y ellos sin armas no eran de mucha utilidad, teniendo que valerse solo con sus runas y agilidad natural

— Wow, miren esto — exclama Isabelle detrás de ellos

En ese momento se encontraban por encima de una colina, habían avistado de lejos la Arena de Fuego donde Jace había luchado contra la princesa Morgenstern hace poco tiempo, había muchos arboles a su alrededor y empezaba a hacer un poco de calor, por lo que cada tanto se aplicaban las runas nuevamente para no perder resistencia y llegar al objetivo lo antes posible

Cuando Jace se acerco pudo ver de cerca a que se referia Isabelle, debajo de ellos a pocos metros estaba un castillo, justo a un lado de la caída al precipicio donde se escontraba un arroyo, el cual no llevaba mucha agua

— ¿Qué? ¿Una casa? — cuestiona Alec escéptico

Izzy rueda los ojos — No eso idiota, mira el símbolo que hay en la placa junto a la chimenea

Jace enfoca la vista y puede ver que en efecto hay una enorme placa junto a la chimenea de la casa la cual esta llena de moho y plantas, pero aun se puede ver el dibujo grabado en el oro

Una enorme y bien decorada herradura con un patrón de clavos alrededor

Alec frunce el ceño y señala el símbolo — Una herradura, ¿No es esa la insignia de los…?

— ¿Wayland? Pues si — termina la frase el rubio

— ¿Creen que ese era el lugar donde vivian antes? — dice Isabelle ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad

— ¿Tan alejados de todo lo demás? Se supone que ellos eran herreros, esta debio ser una casa de campo — exclama Alexander recordando lo poco que había prestado atención en las clases de historia

— Pues debio haber sido una construcción imponente porque si se ha mantenido de pie tantos años debio ser por algo — añade Jace asintiendo

Isabelle frunce el ceño viendo la casa con mas interés que antes pero a su lado, su hermano se encuentra mas que todo irritado ya que quiere poner tanta distancia como pueda entre el y los Morgenstern

— Vamos, debemos tratar de llegar a la costa antes de que anochezca — dice Jace tomando a la chica del hombro

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que allí hay un portal? — exclama Alec preocupado por la veracidad de su plan

— Te lo dije, aquí antes existían estos lugares llamados Institutos, establecidos en cada ciudad de la isla, cada uno tenia un portal que se conectaba entre ellos y les permitia viajar con mas facilidad

— ¿Y si están conectados solo entre ellos como planeas viajar a Idris usando uno de esos?

— Pues, sinceramente no tengo la menor idea pero hasta ahora es nuestra mejor oportunidad de salir de esta isla — dice Jace con un suspiro

Los tres cazadores resignados a la inseguridad que los conducia su único plan, caminan por la empinada ruta la cual era extrañamente silenciosa, incluso para un lugar abandonado como aquel

Ciudad de Fuego Celestial no poseía llanuras y la naturaleza lo cubria todo por completo, la capital de dicha isla era llamada la Ciudad Mortal donde se encuentra el lago Lyn donde el Angel se le apareció a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras, pero a sus alrededores existían pequeñas villas donde grandes familias establecieron sus grandes mansiones y comunidades, viviendo en armonía unos con otros

Cuando caminan pueden notar columnas de piedra y techos destrozados donde seguro hubo una civilización y familias nefilim vivieron hasta que ocurrio el Gran Desastre. Era como caminar por un cementerio encantado

Llevaban ya un rato recorriendo el lugar cuando Isabelle paro y se recostó de un árbol — Okey, no se si lo han notado pero creo que estamos caminando en circulo

— Eso es imposible, llevamos runas de orientación — replica Jace volteando a ver su brazo derecho pero para su sorpresa la marca en el antebrazo estaba casi ida por completo cuando el se la había vuelto a poner hace menos de dos minutos atrás

Alec hace un sonido de sorpresa viendo su brazo igualmente, donde la marca ya se ha desaparecido — ¿Qué demonios…? —

— Por supuesto — exclama Isabelle alarmada de repente

Los dos muchachos voltean a verla confundidos

— ¿De que hablas? — replica Jace

Isabelle los toma por los brazos y los mantiene juntos mientras voltea a ver a los lados con preocupación en el rostro — ¿Qué no lo recuerdan? Este lugar se supone que esta plagado de demonios y uno de ellos puede fácilmente debilitar nuestro poder

— Eso es ridicu…— espeta Alec pero es interrumpido por un rugido inhumano cercano a ellos

Los tres nefilim enmudecen un poco y inspeccionan alrededor de ellos pero no avistan a ver nada inusual, Jace preocupado saca la daga que guarda en su cinturón y les hace una seña a sus amigos que corran ya que el sabe que si realmente es un demonio lo que los persigue, y lo suficientemente poderoso como para debilitarlos de aquella forma no tienen mucha oportunidad contra el solo teniendo una daga normal como arma

Comenzaron su huida sin ningún destino en particular, solo teniendo como objetivo alejarse lo mas posible de aquella zona con la esperanza de que el demonio no los persiguiera por toda la maldita isla, sin duda aquel no era su día para nada


	13. Todas las Leyendas son Reales II

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **Todas las Leyendas son Reales II - Alacante, Ciudad de Cristal**

* * *

— ¡Julian! ¡Jules! — grita una voz femenina, chillona e infantil desde las escaleras

El muchacho que están llamando se encuentra en su habitación terminando de pintar el mural que ha empezado a hacer en la pared frente a su cama, en ese momento se hallaba dándole los últimos toques finales al enorme Castillo de Adamas, una copia muy justa para el real piensa el

— ¡Juuuules! ¡Juli- Oye, te he llamado desde hace mas de cinco minutos, ¿Qué no me has escuchado — exclama una adolescente con cabello castaño largo hasta su cintura y vivaces ojos azul verdoso

— Por supuesto que te he oído Livvy, creo que todo Idris te ha oído — masculla el castaño sin voltear a ver a su hermana concentrado en su tarea — Estoy algo ocupado

— ¡Oh vamos Jules, es importante! — se queja la chica y Julian puede sentir como esta rueda sus ojos pensando seguramente en lo aburrido que es su hermano mayor

— Ve a fastidiar a alguien mas Livia — espeta el chico con una sonrisa ladeada mientras termina de trazar una de las torres del Castillo

— Muy bien pero no te vengas quejando después cuando no leas la carta que te ha llegado — dice con inocencia la chica volteándose para irse

Eso hace que su mano se despegue de la pared instantáneamente y voltea a ver a su hermana que ya se larga por la puerta con una risita en los labios — ¡Espera! ¿Qué carta? ¿De que hablas?

La chica camina unos pasos hasta que Julian se precipita hacia ella y la toma por el hombro — Livvy…—

— Okey, no enloquezcas, aquí toma — exclama la chica tendiéndole un sobre blanco sin remitente en el, solo el nombre de Jules escrito

Este alza una ceja, toma el papel sin mirar a la chica por segunda vez y se encierra en su habitación ignorando las quejas de su hermana llamándolo antipático

Se sienta en su cama, y con la curiosidad invadiendo su mente, abre un poco desesperado el sobre en su mano para encontrar un corto mensaje escrito en una hoja de papel

 **En el Mercado de las Sombras, bajo el atardecer**

No venia firmada y las letras eran viejos recortes de revista asi que no podía saber reconocer la escritura tampoco, incluso su nombre en el sobre estaba impreso de esa forma por lo que solo pudo sacar conjeturas de su cabeza pero todas sonaban igual de improbables

Es decir, Julian no era el chico mas popular de Alacante, porque a pesar de pertenecer a una familia noble, tener un monton de hermanos mas talentosos que tu no ayuda mucho. Las personas al hablar de los niños Blackthorn a menudo se referían al primero de ellos, el hermoso Mark prometido a la princesa Isabelle, o a su hermana gemela, la cual era inteligente y hermosa, después hablaban vagamente de Julian como el adolescente conflictivo, sus hermanas menores, Livvy y Drusilla eran consideradas muy hermosas y sus otros hermanos, Ty tendia a alejar a la gente por lo que lo atribuían a la muerte de su madre y Tavvy era tan solo un niño

Su padre siempre decía que de todos, el que mas se parecía a Eleanor era el pequeño Julian, con sus manos dotadas para el arte y pasión por la vida, era un claro reflejo de lo que alguna vez su madre fue

El no sabia si debía tomar aquello como un cumplido o no

Por supuesto el podía recordar a su madre, con sus amorosos ojos y su compresiva voz, aquella que amo a cada uno de sus hijos hasta el día de su muerte, incluso a aquellos que no eran verdaderamente suyos, pero eso era algo que solo sabían su padre y Julian, el cual lo descubrió de una forma no tan agradable

Resoplando, arrojo la carta al suelo sin ver en donde caia y se acerco nuevamente al mural que llevaba pintando desde hace una semana, había intentado hacer todo el reino de Idris, como el lo veía, pintando en el centro la Ciudad de Cristal con el gran Castillo de Adamas en el centro, brillando como un estrella

Hizo los puentes de Adamas que unian a cada isla como una sola, junto con las gran Torres de Demonios que los protegían de los males que acechaban en la oscuridad

Ciudad de Hueso, con su gran Ciudad Silenciosa y la Ciudadela Infracta, con sus ejércitos rodeando el lugar mas seguro del mundo

Ciudad de Ceniza con sus grandes minas de oro, plata y adamas; sus grandes valles y montes con comida que provee a todo el reino además de sus árboles gigantes los cuales una vez danzaban en ordenes de las hadas que vivian en el lugar

Por ultimo, Ciudad de los Angeles Caidos, donde la mayor parte de los habitantes del reino vivía, siendo la mas predominante por mundanos y anteriormente por subterráneos, y por supuesto donde después de la Rebelion del Circulo había surgido el llamado Mercado de las Sombras, el cual era un lugar clandestino, jamas encontrado por los guardias nefilim, donde algunos mundanos que habían vivido bajo la tutela de submundos compartían los pocos conocimientos que tenían sobre el Mundo de las Sombras con todos aquellos que quisieran saberlo

Era bien sabido que aquellos que se les atrapaba con objetos de procedencia extraña se les aprisionaba en Jail Idris sin piedad alguna, después de todo el Rey Robert tenia como misión eliminar por completo la influencia subterránea que alguna vez hubo en Idris

Por lo que Julian no tenia la menor intención de ir a ese lugar a reunirse con quien sabe que le mando esa nota, pero aun asi no podía ignorar ese sentimiento que le decía que era muy importante que fuera

Despues de todo era mucha coincidencia que tuviera todos estos días sus sueños plagados de cierta belleza rubia y luego fuera citado en un lugar tan poco recurrente de nefilims como aquel. Tal vez solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones pero rogaba al Angel que no fuera asi

* * *

 **Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

— Por el Angel, si seguimos asi sin runas, voy a simplemente desmayarme en el primer hueco que encontremos — exclama la voz exasperada de Isabelle quitando el cabello de su rostro mientras se apoya contra una destruida columna de piedra

— Eres una Hija del Angel Izzy, nosotros no nos cansamos tan fácilmente — le exclama su hermano Alexander a un lado de ella

— Eso lo dices tu porque no corres con botas de ocho centímetros — resopla la chica mientras se cruza de brazos

Su hermano le dirige una mirada fulminante mientras que Jace que se colocaba otra runa de orientación llamaba la atención de sus amigos

— No estamos muy lejos de la costa por suerte, deberíamos ir por esa dirección unos cuantos kilómetros mas para encontrar el primer Instituto — aclara mientras señala un sinuoso camino detrás de una vieja casa a un lado de ellos

Los tres entonces después de volver a colocarse nuevas runas, continúan su camino estando mas alertas con respecto a su alrededor, y con ello pudieron notar que se encontraban en otra de las villas que hubo hace tantos años, por la cantidad de escombros y símbolos que podían reconocer tantos años después, algunos de líneas familiares que habían desaparecido con el paso del tiempo a causa de que sus descendientes adoptaron otros nombres y el apellido se perdió

Nightwine, Hightower, Crosskill, Verlac, Whitelaw…

— Wow — susurro Alexander para si mismo pasando sus manos por un escudo de armas familiar impreso en una columna de roca delante de el — Oigan, tienen que ver esto

Escucha como sus hermanos se acercan a el colocándose a cada lado de su persona y tienen la misma reacción que el tuvo al ver el símbolo

Una enorme llama de fuego grabada con oro, reluciente a la luz del sol, con un medio circulo de antorchas debajo de ella y a los lados dos lanzas con la punta centelleante por los diamantes que hay incrustado en ella

— Tal parece que los Lightwood éramos ya unos presuntuosos idiotas desde hace tiempo — exclama Isabelle recorriendo sus manos por los pocos diamantes que quedan aun incrustados allí

— No lo dudes hermana — exclama Jace asintiendo mientras sus ojos recorren el escudo de armas, idéntico al que ahora se luce en las banderas de Idris

— Por supuesto, estoy segura que el de los Herondale no solo tendrá diamantes, si no también esmeraldas y topacios — exclama la chica mientras le da al rubio una sonrisita ironica

— Oye Iz, no tengo la culpa que no hayas nacido en la familia nefilim mas asombrosa, pero si tanto te molesta puedo decirle a mi abuela que te adopte, después de todo ella odia a los únicos descendientes que le queda

Alec rueda los ojos ante los comentarios mordaces que Jace hace todo el tiempo hacia su abuela y se aleja de la imagen que ha acompañado a su familia por generaciones y camina mas alla hasta la estructura que debio ser la inmensa mansión Lightwood, aun podía verse lo alta que eran las paredes y los techos abovedados faltantes de las vidrieras que los cubrían

Los balcones y las miles de ventanas que cubrían la fachada, incluso podía llegar a imaginar las fiestas que sus ancestros debían dar cada semana, porque conociendo a su línea familiar, ellos no descartarían cualquier oportunidad en mostrar cuan grandes y poderosos podían llegar a ser los Lightwood, incluso cuando los Morgenstern eran los adorados entre los Hijos de Raziel

— Okey, ustedes dos tienen que ver esto— exclama Isabelle mas alla, agachada sobre algo viéndolo con extremo interés

Ambos muchachos corren hasta su hermana y ven lo que le robo su interés, que es muy difícil de conseguir por cierto

— No puede ser ¿Esos son…? — exclama Alec desconcertado

— Los Instrumentos Mortales — dice su parabatai igual de asombrado

Frente a ellos, grabado en una piedra redonda de gran tamaño estaban grabados con claridad lo que parecía ser un enorme Espejo rodeado de enredaderas y flores que tenían adamas en el centro brillando como estrellas, en el centro la Espada Mortal con su hoja rellena de plata y su empuñadura tenia restos de rubies y lapislázuli en ella con unas enormes alas de angel saliendo de ella

Por ultimo la Copa Mortal, aun lado de la espada, con el oro bordeándola y también con rubies y esmeraldas a su alrededor además del adamas en las runas dibujadas en ella

Por encima de ellos estaba un claro mensaje

" _ **Descensus Averno facilis est"**_

— El descenso al Infierno es fácil — dice Jace leyendo el lema de los Cazadores de Sombras

— ¿Por qué estará esto aquí? ¿En medio de la nada? — exclama Isabelle viendo a su alrededor, ya que allí no parecía haber mas nada que restos de viejas mansiones

— No creo eso este en medio de la nada — dice Jace agachándose y tomando la roca mientras trata de apartarla, Alec lo ayuda confundido sin saber que quiere decir su parabatai

Pero luego todos lo ven cuando logran apartar la roca que en realidad era una entrada a un profundo agujero en la tierra con unas destruidas escaleras que llevaban a quien sabe donde

— ¿Creen que aquí también había una Ciudad Silenciosa? — cuestiona Isabelle confundida, por su parte el rubio se coloca una runa en el brazo para ver en la oscuridad mientras desciende por el nuevo camino

— Según lo que lei, aquí la llamaban Ciudad de Hueso — dice Alexander mientras espera a que su hermana termine de bajar

Jace lo voltea a ver con ambas cejas alzadas y una mueca burlona, por su parte el pelinegro entrecierra sus ojos y hace un gesto desinteresado con la mano — Cierra la boca, no eres el único que puede ir a la biblioteca ¿sabes?

El rubio suelta una risita y sigue bajando con cuidado — Si pero tu una vez me dijiste que no perdias tiempo leyendo sobre lugares fantásticos del que solo se hablaban mitos y leyendas inciertas

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? En nuestro mundo, todas las leyendas son reales

* * *

 **Idris, Ciudad de los Angeles Caidos**

* * *

Julian sabia que esto era una pésima idea, horrible y espantosa.

No supo en que momento se había decidido en escabullirse de su casa, engañando a sus hermanos diciendo que se encontraba mal y se dormiría temprano, por supuesto estos le creyeron ya que el nunca mentia y jamas se metia en problemas

Ademas de que su padre se encontraba esa noche en una reunión del Consejo como lo hizo durante toda la semana en realidad, ya que últimamente hubieron muchas fugas de Jail Idris haciendo que el Rey se encontrara cada día mas y mas desesperante, según palabras de Andrew Blackthorn

Por lo que solo debía esperar que sus hermanos pequeños que dormían en la habitación frente a la suya se durmieran y asi podría salir tranquilamente por la puerta de al frente ya que su habitación se encontraba en un segundo piso y aunque sabia que era capaz de saltar esa altura sin romperse el pie no quería arriesgarse a que el perro que su hermana Drusilla había adoptado hace unas semanas atrás

En ese momento se encontraba llegando al enorme puente de Adamas en dirección a Ciudad de los Ángeles Caidos, al suroeste de Alacante

Se supone que no estaba prohibido pasar de una isla a otra pero después de tantas fugas el Rey había impuesto que cada habitante que quisiera traspasar el puente debía tener un permiso donde diría la razón por la cual debía viajar al otro lado

Por suerte para Julian en el sobre no solo veía aquella extraña nota, también había en el interior un permiso, falso por supuesto, pero lo suficientemente autentico para que los guardias lo aceptaran por lo que en ese momento se encontraba llegando a las tierras de Ciudad de los Angeles Caidos sin ningún problema hasta ahora. En realidad el dilema seria encontrar el Mercado ya que según decían cambiaban de ubicación constantemente para no ser encontrados además de tener supuestamente una "protección mágica" para evitar tener invitados inesperados

Por buena fortuna, el era estaba siendo esperado por una persona que era la ultima que esperaba encontrar allí

— Me alegra que hayas decidido venir Julian — le dice George Lovelace sonriendo con sus ojos castaños brillando con audacia

* * *

 **Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

— Este lugar me hace considerar mi miedo a la oscuridad — exclama Isabelle después de un rato, aun bajando las escaleras que parecen infinitas

Se hallaban en la oscuridad total, viendo solo a causa de las runas ya que no poseían luz mágica ni fuego pero la chica tampoco tenia muchas ganas de observar el paisaje ya que el sinuoso pasillo por el que bajaban se encontraba rodeado de paredes cubiertas de huesos

Y no eran precisamente huesos de animales, ya que si esto era igual a la Ciudad Silenciosa entonces tenia el mismo propósito que la otra, albergar a los Hermanos Silenciosos y los restos de todos los cazadores de sombras que han perecido con el tiempo

En ese momento escucha que Jace se queja para después empezar a maldecir

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestiona ya que a pesar de todo no puede ver correctamente con Alec tapándole el camino

— Hasta aquí llega el camino — espeta el rubio enojado, palpando la roca que ha obstaculizado su bajada — Tal parece que cuando hubo el desastre algo se derrumbo y ha obstruido el paso

— ¿Y ahora que? ¿Debemos volver? — exclama Alexander con cansancio

— Ni hablar, no camine todo esto para nada — dice Isabelle fastidiada

— ¿Entonces que? ¿Planeas atravesar la roca? — le dice irritado su hermano

Esta resopla exasperada y comienza a palpar las paredes a su alrededor — Debe haber algo que nos… —

La chica se interrumpe con un grito al sentir que el suelo debajo de ella desaparece y la oscuridad la envuelve, puede escuchar a Jace y Alec gritando su nombre por encima de ella pero no puede hacer nada para detener su caída, los muros son increíblemente lisos y no encuentra nada a lo que aferrarse por lo que solo espera que la caída no sea tan dura y sin duda no caiga en una fosa de algún demonio


	14. Susurros del Pasado

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Cazadores de Sombras y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo tome prestado su mundo y he inventado esta historia, también podras notar que hay varias similitudes con la saga de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego, solo aviso_

 _Gracias por leer y comenten que amo ver sus opiniones_

* * *

 **Susurros del Pasado - Ciudad de Fuego Celestial**

* * *

— ¡Isabelle! ¡Izzy! — grita Alexander al agujero que se ha tragado a su hermana en menos de un segundo, a su lado Jace golpea las paredes buscando una forma de salir de allí o buscar algo a lo que aferrarse para bajar a por ella

— Maldicion — espeta entre dientes el rubio mientras se inclina junto a su Parabatai e inspecciona la abertura que se ha abierto entre los escalones, no tiene idea del porque pero sabe que fue seguro por algo que Isabelle haya presionado u hecho anteriormente

— ¡Isabelle! — grita nuevamente Alexander estresado y preocupado por el paradero de su hermana, después de todo se encontraban en un lugar desconocido, abandonado y lleno de demonios

Abrio la boca para gritar nuevamente pero se callo súbitamente cuando Jace le golpeo el brazo, este volteo a verlo molesto pero este le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio, allí fue cuando la escucho

— Estoy bien — se escuchó lejanamente la voz de su hermana debajo de ellos — Sera mejor que bajen. Ustedes tienen que ver esto

Jace voltea a ver a Alec que ha fruncido el ceño al escuchar la petición de su hermana, pero después la expresión abandona su rostro y sin dudarlo dos veces se lanza por brecha delante de ellos en busca de Izzy

Por supuesto el rubio lo sigue sin el menor miramiento, cayendo por un conducto totalmente liso y oscuro, escucha su respiración entrecortada y de repente le entran nervios, de que tal vez la voz que escucharon no era la de la chica si no un demonio que los ha engañado

Claro que esa duda desaparece de su mente cuando cae sobre un colchón de arbustos y hojas que brillan tenuemente, se levanta cautelosamente e inspecciona su alrededor

Es una enorme caverna, no puede ver ni siquiera el techo que se expande muchísimo mas alla de lo que su vista mejorada puede divisar, frente a él esta un amplio camino de empedrado con piedras de luz mágica a sus lados iluminándolo todo a la redonda. Camina unos cuantos pasos y se coloca a la par de sus amigos que observan igual de extasiados lo que esta frente a ellos que no es nada menos de lo que se conocio antes como la Ciudad de Hueso

Ademas de las piedras de luz mágica alrededor de lo que parece que en realidad es un puente, también hay en las paredes, el techo e incluso colgando de los riscos que sobresalen de los muros de la enorme cueva creando la ilusión de ser estrellas en la noche

Sin decirse una palabra entre ellos, los tres comienzan a caminar admirando y absorbiendo todo lo que pueden del paisaje frente a ellos que parece sacado de una vieja historia de los Nefilim muchísimo antes de la construcción de Idris. Al avanzar por el camino empedrado Jace nota que en algunas losas esta grabada la runa angelical como símbolo de que aquel lugar era de los Cazadores de Sombras, de los Hijos del Angel, por lo que no se sorprendio al ver la enorme estatua que se alzo ante ellos

Aparentemente, la piedra de luz mágica más grande del mundo si llego a existir y se encuentra en la que fue alguna vez la Ciudad Silenciosa. De pie a treinta pies de altura, en la forma de un ángel colosal, se encuentra una estatua de Raziel sosteniendo la Copa y la Espada sobresaliendo de lo que parece ser el Lago Lyn, donde se le aparecido por primera vez a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras

Sin duda aquella escultura es la que iluminaba y protegia la Ciudad, deslumbrándolos y aun asi no haciéndole justicia a lo que debía ser la figura del Angel Raziel en realidad, los jóvenes rodearon la figura angelical y siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una vieja verja oxidada coronada por un arco de piedra un poco destruido pero donde aun se podía leer el mensaje escrito en el

 **PULVIS ET UMBRA SUMUS**

— No somos más que polvo y sombras — susurra Alec mientras que empuja vieja reja y se adentra en el castillo frente a ellos

Porque eso es lo que parece exactamente, con la estructura parecida a una iglesia, con los picos como techos y los barrotes en las ventanas con formas de cruces se parecía bastante a una, claro que entonces debias exceptuar los dibujos de la runa angelical aquí y alla, la luz mágica sobresaliendo de cada agujero en la edificación y sobretodo sin mencionar el dibujo de los Instrumentos Mortales que se hallaba por encima de la enorme y destruida puerta de madera que tenía el lugar

La enorme construcción había sobrevivido todos estos años, aquí abajo, escondida del mundo y del cataclismo que destruyo aquella isla, casi como si estuviera en un mundo completamente diferente, con sus enormes torres y diseño gotico, era una obra maestra, por lo que ninguno de los tres jóvenes pudo evitar la curiosidad y siguieron avanzando hasta la enorme puerta que para su sorpresa se abrió nada mas colocarse frente a ella

Dándose una mirada de reojo entre ellos, se adentraron en el edificio, dando paso a un nuevo panorama irreal, el piso de mármol estaba lleno de polvo y sin brillo, del techo abovedado colgaban telarañas y frente a ellos había una enorme escalera doble con una estatua de menor tamaño del Angel Raziel hecha tal parece de oro macizo con piedras preciosas como ojos, había columnas por doquier y enormes ventanas con vidrieras que contaban historias acerca de los nefilim desde su surgimiento hasta los días que habían vivido allí cotidianamente. Y justo arriba, en medio de las dos escaleras se hallaba aquello que habian buscado desde que lograron huir de los príncipes Morgenstern, lo que los ayudaría a marcharse de aquella endemoniada isla de una vez por todas

— Por el Angel… — susurro impactado Alexander al presenciar lo que tenia delante de el

Era un enorme marco con muchas runas grabadas en el, el chico pudo notar que no todas ellas eran de origen seráfico, ya que habían varias de ellas del sistema demoniaco que los brujos utilizaban para sus invocaciones y hechizos. El portal en si despedía un brillo leve como el del adamas, pero sin un destino en específico ya que no se podía ver nada mas alla del remolino de luz

— ¿Creen que aun sirve? — cuestiona fascinada Isabelle

— Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo — exclama Jace decidido mientras avanza hacia las escaleras destrozadas aquí y alla, como si un ligero temblor las hubiera sacudido pero no logrado que cayeran por completo

Los nefilim avanzaron con cautela, temiendo una trampa o la salida de algún demonio pero cuando llegaron arriba no había nadie allí que les impidiera saltar al portal y largarse de allí, solo la incertidumbre de que en realidad aquel artefacto los llevara realmente a casa y no quedaran varados en El Vacio o alguna cosa peor

Jace ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad y examino la estructura del portal, la cual era muy parecida a las que habían alla en el Castillo, solo que aquellos tenían destinos específicos, normalmente hacia la isla de Ciudad de Hueso ya que por allí viajaba el ejercito de forma mas rápida y eficaz

Alzo la mano para tocar el portal cuando una voz retumbo en todo la edificación

— Yo que tu no haría eso — exclamo una voz profunda con un ligero acento que Alexander aun no lograba identificar

Los jóvenes voltearon con sobresalto y se colocaron en posición, listos para la pelea y la gran sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a Magnus Bane parado frente a ellos con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y expresión tranquila como si no le extrañara para nada encontrarlos allí

— ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? — dice Jace viendo a los lados en busca de otros subterráneos

El brujo enarca una ceja — ¿Es eso en realidad lo que quieres preguntarme?

El rubio abre la boca para replicar con algún comentario ingenioso pero Alec lo interrumpe — ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿La Ciudad Silenciosa?

Jace lo ve impresionado, por la tranquilidad con la que lidia de que los hayan descubierto pero esto solo hace que la sonrisa de Magnus aumente

Este desenrolla los brazos y camina en círculos haciendo seña a todo a su alrededor — Bueno sin duda es una buena deducción, después de todo con esos huesos y adamas, podrias llegar a pensar que esto era la Ciudad Silenciosa de sus ancestros

Isabelle alza las cejas — ¿Y no lo es?

Magnus sonríe y sus ojos brillantes de gato centellean — Por supuesto que no cariño, después de todo porque tendría la Ciudad de Hueso un portal como ese

— Bueno, aquí era donde enterraban a los cazadores de sombras, porque no habría uno, seria una mejor entrada que ese agujero — exclama Isabelle

Magnus alza una ceja ahora y sus ojos se entrecierran con diversión — Pues si eso es cierto, yo no veo muchas urnas por aquí

Alza los brazos y gira señalando a su alrededor, mientras que Alec frunce el ceño, su parabatai responde — Eso es porque los Nefilim se creman y se utilizan para proteger la Ciudad

El brujo asiente — Eso es muy cierto chico Ángel, pero también es verdad que si esta en verdad fuera la Ciudad de Hueso, no tendría porque tener como dice tu hermana, aquel agujero secreto

Jace se calla pensando que eso también es una realidad, y le molesta mucho que aquel subterraneo tenga mas conocimiento que el de su propia especie

— Bueno, si esto no es donde los hermanos silenciosos antes vivían, ¿Qué es? — replica Alec curioso e irritado

Magnus se rie suavemente y ladea la cabeza con curiosidad — Esto es de ustedes en realidad

Izzy frunce el ceño y lo mira con incertidumbre — ¿A que te refieres?

— Pues si observaron bien antes de llegar aquí, podrán haber notado que la entrada a este lugar esta cerca de una residencia Lightwood, por lo que no tiene sentido que la entrada a la Ciudad de Hueso se halle en una zona residencial ¿no?

Los tres jóvenes se miran entre ellos, empezando a verle el sentido a los comentarios

— Por lo que en realidad, este lugar fue construido hace siglos atrás, por todos sus antepasados con el fin de ocultarse y mantenerse seguros en los tiempos mas difíciles

— ¿De que hablas? — espeta Jace — ¿Protegernos de que?

— La invasión demoniaca por supuesto — Magnus alza una ceja con expresión burlona como si la pregunta fuera estúpida

— ¿Pero que…? Nosotros combatimos demonios, fuimos creados para ello ¿Por qué nos esconderíamos? — replica Isabelle confundida y un poco molesta

El brujo por su parte cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y los ve con condescendencia — ¿Y acaso ustedes los nefilim piensan que el Angel Raziel le dio su sangre a dos millones de mundanos? ¿O que Jonathan Cazador de Sombras encontró a los soldados perfectos en menos de dos semanas?

Alec se remueve inquieto sobre su lugar y frunce el ceño pensando en lo que el brujo esta insinuando, que en realidad si lo piensas muy bien tiene sentido, por su lado Jace e Isabelle se muestran un poco molestos que Magnus diga que antes sus antepasados crearon lugares para esconderse ya que se consideraban no actos para la batalla

El subterraneo viendo el desasosiego que muestran los tres cazadores, suelta un suspiro de resignación y apartándose de la columna donde se apoyo se dirige al ala derecha de la edificación

— ¿A dónde vas? — dice Alec confundido

— Siganme — dice Magnus ignorando la pregunta del chico

Este ve a sus hermanos dudoso pero ya que no tenían escapatoria de este lugar además de que su vena curiosa se había despertado decidieron seguir al brujo donde sea que se dirigía

* * *

 **Ciudad de los Angeles Caidos, Idris**

* * *

Eras mas que decir que Julian se encontraba nervioso rozando con la fina línea de entrar en un ataque de histeria

No podía creer aun que se había atrevido a seguir a George Lovelace a traves de Ciudad de los Angeles Caidos donde el para ser honesto, nunca había estado en toda su vida, después de todo allí viven mas que todo mundanos y nefilim de clase media, anteriormente residia también la mayor parte de la población subterránea pero eso ha terminado

Lo que mas lo inquieto eran las frases y carteles que estaban pegados por los viejos negocios, aquellos que estaban terminantemente prohibidos en todo el reino, con los cuales si te atrapan pegándolos o teniendo alguno resguardado te sentenciabas a una muerte segura por traición

El chico caminaba detrás de George viendo a su alrededor con cautela, apretando con su mano derecha el cuchillo serafin que robo de la vieja armería que había en su casa, no es como si lo fuera a usar en algún demonio pero nunca se estaba suficientemente seguro, sobretodo en estos tiempos de "paz", donde había cada día mas fugas en Jail Idris y algunos Nefilim expresaban abiertamente su incomodidad con el nuevo Rey llamando Usurpador entre susurros en los callejones de todo Idris. Vio como su guía se acerca a un viejo almacen el cual esta quemado por uno de los lados por lo que llega a la conclusión que debio pertenecer a algún submundo antes de la Rebelion del Circulo donde cada local, casa o cualquier construcción que perteneciera a un subterraneo se quemaría para eliminar la mancha que habían dejado en este mundo

George empuja una vieja puerta de hierro que tiene pegado un viejo poster de campaña del Rey Robert, excepto que a diferencia de los que hay en Alacante, en este esta grabado con pintura roja en su cara la palabra TRAIDOR, en referencia a la conspiración que realizo contra el antiguo gobernante de Idris

Ve como el joven nefilim se inflitra en aquel oscuro lugar y duda por un segundo acerca de todo aquello pero luego escucha la voz de George llamándolo y decide que por una vez en su vida hara lo que el cree que es correcto, sin importa lo que su padre y su familia tienen que decir

Jules entra y con ello se graba con rapidez una runa de visión nocturna en el brazo para evitar ser sorprendido por cualquiera que este en esa reunión también, ahora ve con claridad que el almacen era una vieja fabrica de enlatados en realidad, y llega a la conclusión que pertenecia a un vampiro, por el diseño del techo donde no puede entrar ni un solo rayo de sol además de que a los lados de las enormes maquinas hay viejos refrigeradores que seguro contenían sangre para aquellos empleados que desearan tener una probada mientras realizaban su trabajo

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí Lovelace? — exclama Julian mientras evalua el lugar con ojos suspicaces, por su parte el otro chico camina alrededor como si hubiera estado allí miles de veces mientras que busca algo o alguien

— Relajate Blackthorn, si quisiera hacerte daño lo habría hecho en un lugar mas iluminado y menos tenebroso — le responde con voz amena el castaño mientras saca debajo de una vieja mesa de metal una caja de carton levantando un poco de polvo

— ¿Qué es eso? — dice Jules con desconfianza

Pero el chico no recibe respuesta si no que en cambio antes de poder volver a replicar una exigencia escucha pasos detrás de el, con ello saca su cuchillo y murmura "Miguel" en voz baja para darse mas luz con el adamas reluciendo ante el nombre del angel

— Relajate Blackthorn, todos aquí estamos en son de paz — exclama una confiada y mordaz voz que había escuchado días atrás

Bajando su arma con lentitud ve como de la oscuridad salen caminando varias personas, todas vestidas con ropas de combate, luciendo como angeles guerreros caidos del cielo, sobretodo aquella chica rubia que los lidera, con una sonrisa de astucia en rostro

— Has llamado y he venido Lovelace, mas vale que esto sea bueno porque odio que interrumpan mi sueño de belleza — exclama con burla Emma Carstairs mientras sus ojos ven con indiferencia a los dos jóvenes frente a ella

A su lado se encontraba una chica con la piel ligeramente morena, su cabello negro caia liso por su espalda, mientras que sus oscuros ojos ven con curiosidad y duda todo lo que se haya a su alrededor

Jules la conoce, su nombre es Cristina y su familia tiene descendencia de otro lugar muy diferente al que todos ellos vinieron, pero aun asi nadie sobreestimaba la inteligencia y fuerza de los Rosales, que amaban y protegían a su familia mas que a nadie, claro que después de la Rebelion habían caído en desgracia por su relación tan estrecha con la Gente Justa

Al otro lado de la rubia estaba su novio, Cameron Ashdown, el en cambio tenia una cara de aprensión en el rostro, como si estar allí no hubiera sido su primera opción pero el chico dedujo que Emma era suficiente justificación para el

Mas atrás había otros chicos, uno de ellos era un Rosales también, y por lo que Jules sabia había sido parte de la vieja orden de los cazadores de sombras, la cual fue disuelta cuando el Rey Valentine cayo junto con toda la línea Morgenstern las cuales la fundaron hace muchos años atrás

Y por ultimo, y por no decir el mas sorpresivo de todos, un chico rubio con ojos azules llenos de picardía y mucho egocentrismo, propios de su línea familiar claro esta, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una enorme sonrisa de guason grabada en su expresión

— Bueno, ¿Quién lo diría Blackthorn? Tu y yo reunidos entre traidores al reino y sus simpatizantes

Emma resoplo y se quita un mechon de su rostro sin voltear a ver al chico — Cierra la boca Kit, la única razón por la que estamos aquí es que eres increíblemente insistente e irritante

— Por no decir un idiota engreído — exclama Cameron en voz baja haciendo rodar sus ojos marrones con fastidio

El chico rubio hace un sonido como si estuviera indignado y avanza hacia Julian — Y yo que pensé que podríamos ser mejores amigos Cam

— ¡Es suficiente Kit! Ya sabes a lo que hemos venido — espeta George detrás de ellos con sensatez

— ¿Y que seria eso? — dice Cristina por primera vez desde que llego

Kit sonríe y avanza hacia George mientras lo abraza por los hombros como si fueran viejos camaradas — Ayudarnos a devolver el orden a nuestro querido reino obviamente

Por su lado Lovelace reprime las ganas de rodar sus ojos ante la actitud petulante del chico Herondale

— ¿Y con eso te refieres a que? — discute Emma con irritación grabada en su rostro

— Tu sabes a que me refiero Emma, después de todo fue tu familia una de las primeras en caer después del Alzamiento — exclama el joven rubio con sus ojos azules brillando de emoción en la oscuridad de aquel lugar

— ¿No estas hablando de lo que creo que hablas no? — se escucha la voz de Cristina hacer eco en el almacen luego de que el comentario de Kit los dejara mudos a todos

Julian sentía su respiración entrecortada, porque ya veía venir lo que se iba a formular en aquel espacio, y no estaba muy seguro de si quería formar parte de todo aquello, aunque en el fondo de su corazón ya tenia muy clara la respuesta

— Chicos — suspira George viendo las expresiones en los rostros de todos ante la insinuación de que buscaban la caída del Rey Lightwood — Todos, familias nobles o no, agraciados o exiliados, nefilim o mundanos sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo para que esta bomba de tiempo explote y arrase con Idris

— No por eso un grupo de niños tiene que ir por ahí y difamar a la Corona — exclama Ashdown con el ceño fruncido — Lo lamento pero no pienso terminar en Jail Idris por una idea estúpida

— Tranquilo que si te encarcelan saldrás una semana después — exclama Kit con ironia

— Este no es un asunto de chiste Christopher — dice Jules con voz ronca

Eso hace que le rubio suelte una carcajada y lo vea con la ceja alzada — ¿Acaso pretendes hacerte el duro Blackthorn? Pense que de todos tu serias el que mas se aliviaría ante esta reunión

Eso hace que el chico castaño calle súbitamente y por su lado Emma alce una ceja con curiosidad, después de todo no era secreto que los Blackthorn se hallaban en muy buena posición, con Andrew en el Consejo y su hijo mayor Mark comprometido con la princesa Isabelle

Tal parece que las apariencias engañan mas de lo que se imagina

— ¿Y cual es tu famoso plan para este desastre George? ¿Pedirle al Rey Robert que se retire? — cuestiona Emma cruzándose de brazos ignorando los comentarios de Kit

Lovelace sonríe hacia la chica — Lo que haremos será derrotar a Lightwood de la misma forma que el lo hizo con Valentine

El chico Rosales, Diego creo que era su nombre, se muestra confuso y habla por primera vez desde que llegamos — ¿De qué hablas? Ninguno de nosotros está en el Consejo

— No, pero mi abuela si lo esta y el padre de Julian también — exclama Kit

Cameron bufa — Oh si, estoy seguro que Imogen Herondale y Andrew Blackthorn estarán mas que dispuestos a traicionar al Usurpador

Un escalofrio recorre la espalda de Julian al escuchar aquella palabra en voz alta tan cerca de el, y tal parece que a Emma y Cristina también les afecto por que la rubia mira a su novio fulminándolo con la mirada ante su "descuido"

— Eso no es algo de lo que tu debas preocuparte Ashdown, tus tareas en esta misión serán otras — dice George callando a Kit que seguro diría algún comentario fuera de lugar — Ahora mismo lo que me importa es saber si están con nosotros hasta el final, porque una vez informe sobre este movimiento no hay vuelta atrás

— ¿Informaras a quien? — cuestiona Diego con sus ojos oscuros llenos de suspicacia

Kit sonríe y responde con cinismo — Al Rey Jonathan por supuesto

* * *

 **En Algun Lugar Subterraneo**

* * *

— Odio el polvo y las telarañas — exclama por enésima vez Isabelle, tratando de que sus botas no se llenaran de el extraño liquido que goteaba por las paredes de aquel lugar

— Ya nos los has dicho millones de veces Izzy y por ultima vez te pido que te calles — espeta Alexander entre dientes mientras sigue con sigilo al brujo que los sorprendio minutos atrás

Era un poco mas alto que el, y a pesar de ser mas delgado y no poseer los mismos musculos de luchador que tenían los nefilim, sus brazos se veian bien formados bajo aquella ropa tan llamativa que llevaba, lo cual resultaba un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que vivian en medio de la nada como sobrevivientes

Sin darse cuenta, Magnus voltea y ve como Alec lo detalla meticulosamente, este al verse en descubierto sus mejillas se vuelven de un rojo granate y desvia sus orbes azules con rapidez, todo aquel acto forma una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del brujo que desaparece con rapidez al recordarse con quien estaba flirteando

— ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos brujo? — exclama Jace como quien no quiere nada, pero con cuerpo tenso, alerta a cualquier ataque sorpresa

— Tendras que esperar para ver chico Angel — repone Magnus con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro mientras su mano derecha sigue iluminando el camino con unas deslumbrantes llamas azules que se desprenden de sus dedos — Como dicen los mundanos, Cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que tienen sangre de Ángel

Alec bufa y con el rostro aun ardiendo refuta en voz baja — Se dice "Cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan" y nosotros no somos mundanos

— Bueno pero es casi igual — exclama el brujo haciendo un ademan con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto

Recorrieron otros dos pasillos con sus pasos resonando en todo el lugar, las paredes antes llenas de pinturas que ahora colgaban desgarradas o solo marcos vacios sin ninguna muestra, los pisos estaban llenos de liquidos pegajosos de extraña procedencia, por otro lado no habían piedras de luz mágica allí por lo que la oscuridad los envolvía a excepción de la llama mágica que Magnus producía

Hasta que al final llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera con la imagen de un angel grabada en oro sobre ella, sus ojos eran rojos por los rubies y parecían verte con severidad, como si desaprobara su entrada a aquella habitación, Magnus empujo con suavidad y esta se abrió con un rechinido minimo

Al otro lado se hallaba una biblioteca casi tan grande como la del Castillo de Adamas, con enormes estanterías en fila, algunas repletas de libros y otras un tanto vacias, un segundo piso lleno de sillas y viejas mesas que seguro se derrumbarían si te apoyaras sobre ellas, viejas columnas con estatuas de piedra colgando de ellas y justo al final frente a ellos una enorme pintura de una familia con cabello rubio y ojos verdes llenos de ambicion y arrogancia

— ¿Esos son los Lightwood? — cuestiono Isabelle al ver la diferencia de sus antepasados con ellos

Magnus esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro — Antes de una mezcla los Lightwood eran todos unos monstruos de ojos verdes, arrogantes como los angeles y siempre dispuestos a tener la ultima palabra en todo

Jace por su parte se había separado del grupo he ido mas alla donde se exponían otros retratos, uno de un joven con ojos y cabello oscuro, su sonrisa no demostraba mas que malicia y la mirada en sus ojos no le daba buena espina a Alec para nada. Lo peor es que tenia un terrorífico parecido al príncipe Jonathan

— ¿Y quien es este? — dice el rubio aparentando indiferencia

Magnus recorre la pintura y su mirada no refleja ninguna simpatía por la persona en ella

— Es la desgracia de la familia Morgenstern, aquel que intento destruir a los nefilim una vez

— Espera, ¿Hablas de…? — exclamo Isabelle sorprendida

— Oh si, ese no es nadie menos que Sebastián Morgenstern

* * *

 **Castillo de Adamas, Alacante**

* * *

Robert Lightwood no era un hombre paciente ni mucho menos misericordioso, después de todo el sabia que ninguna de esas características lo habían ayudado a obtener la Corona de Cristal

Ese fue el mayor error de Valentine

— Robert, por favor te lo ruego, piensa un poco mas acerca de esto — le decía su parabatai Michael a un lado

Se encontraban en la sala del Consejo, donde el Circulo se reunia una vez mas para evaluar la preocupante situación donde los dos hijos mayores del Rey se encontraban desaparecidos junto al Comandante de la Guardia Jace Herondale, los cuales fueron vistos por ultima vez por un viejo pesquero mundano en el puerto de Alacante y desaparecido en un barco totalmente desconocido

En esos instantes la locura embargaba la reunión, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo diciendo diferentes cosas, opinando diferentes ideas y posibilidades acerca del paradero de aquellos jóvenes pero a la final no se llegaba a una conclusión concreta, los únicos en silencio allí eran el Rey, la Reina Maryse y la abuela de Jace, Imogen Herondale que tenia los labios apretados y la mirada perdida preguntándose si el hijo de Stephen aun estaba con vida

Hace pocos minutos había llegado también un mensajero de Jail Idris, según había ocurrido otro intento de fuga pero no logro darse, hecho por dos hadas, las cuales según habían investigado se dirigían a la celda de la Reina Seelie con el fin de liberarla, pero gracias al Angel se había capturado a los infiltrados y puestos en celdas de máxima seguridad

Se había solicitado permiso al Rey para cambiar de celda a la Reina con el fin de que aquello no volviera a ocurrir pero Robert sabia muy bien que aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos y que el pueblo había empezado a dudar acerca de sus posibilidades para gobernar además de que aquello era una oportunidad para los que aun lo llamaban a voces El Usurpador para desacreditar su reinado y proclamar a otro mas

Tal vez incluso llegarían tan lejos para derrumbar a la monarquia de una vez por todas

Por eso es que debía actuar rápido, y la mejor forma de enviar un mensaje a los sucios submundos hijos de demonios era declararles la guerra de la misma forma en que lo hizo hace once años atrás

Con un solo movimiento se levanto del pequeño trono que había en la sala y haciendo que el silencio se adueñara de la habitación hablo con claridad y firmeza

— Comprendo su preocupación mis compañeros fieles, saben que yo mas que nadie soy el mas afectado por todo esto, mis hijos han desaparecido, los hijos del demonio se han infiltrado en nuestro reino una vez mas y eso es algo que no puede tolerarse ni ahora ni nunca

"Por lo que he decidido que hoy en la noche, con la luna como testigo, será llevada a la horca la hada conocida como la Reina Seelie con el fin de que aquellos dispuestos a desafiarme recapaciten una vez mas acerca de quien tiene el control aquí y ese soy yo"

* * *

 _ **Holaaa ya lo se, se que mi desaparición no tiene excusa y yo mas que nadie odio cuando eso ocurre en una historia pero es que en estos últimos meses pasaron un millón de cosas y la razón principal de mi huida es que tuve que viajar a otro pais y estuve fuera por mas de un mes, no pude escribir desde alla y volvi fue unos dias atras pero no quiero que se preocupen porque lo que menos quiero es dejar esta historia y espero ustedes no me abandonen**_

 _ **Tambien disculpen el capitulo un poco flojo pero es que lo termine con mucha prisa porque no quería haceros esperar mas, gracias por el apoyo inigualable**_  
 _ **Saludos desde Venezuela**_


End file.
